From Paris to Downton Abbey
by Athena mou
Summary: During his Grand Tour, Robert Crawley falls in love with a captivating French woman. He spends a few perfect months with her before the distress of DA's finances forces him back to England and into a marriage of convenience. His new wife is beautiful and sweet, he might not love her, but he is drawn to her. This is the story of Robert and Cora Crawley and their life together.
1. Paris, Spring of 1888

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Rating**: Mature/Explicit  
**Spoilers**: none, set before Season 1. The story takes place from 1887 to 1902.

**Summary:** During his Grand Tour of Europe, young Robert Crawley falls in love with a captivating Parisian woman. He spends a few perfect months with her before the distress of Downton Abby's finances forces him back to England and into a marriage of convenience. His new wife is beautiful and sweet, he might not love her, but he is drawn to her. This is the story of Robert and Cora Crawley and their life together, built upon friendship that eventually turned into a love that spanned two wars and saw the birth of three lovely daughters. _This story was written for the 2012 Het Big Bang._

…

_Special thank you to the lovely __**Tambear**__ for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

Don't forget to download the **Soundtrack** to this story complied by the talented **deathmallow**. A soundtrack of period music (1888-1902) _Gone Is the Doubt And Fear_, by deathmallow The CD cover art is as gorgeous as the songs! Just search for Het Big/Little Bang Challenge 2012 on AO3 archiveofourown. org and Downton Abbey and you should find it!

…

**Timeline:**  
Robert Crawley, b. 1869  
Cora Levinson, b. 1868  
Married in 1888  
Robert became Lord Grantham in 1898 when his father died  
Mary, born 1892 (7 yrs old when he left for war)  
Edith, Born 1894 (5 yrs old when he left for war)  
Sybil, Born 1898 (1 yr old when he left for war)  
Second Boer War: 11 October 1899 – 31 may 1902 (married 11 yrs when he left for war)

.

**Cast List:** **  
The Crawley Family & Guests/Friends**  
Robert Crawley, Lord Hartington of Downton, heir to the Earl of Grantham. _(As the eldest son of an earl, Robert would be entitled to take his father's second highest title. I created Lord Hartington of Downton for this purpose.)_  
Patrick Crawley_, _Earl of Grantham. Robert's father.  
Violet Crawley_, _Countess of Grantham  
Lady Rosamund Crawley  
James Crawley_, _Robert's cousin and second heir to the Earl of Grantham  
Patrick Crawley_,_ James Crawley's son and future heir to Downton.  
Lady Mary Crawley  
Lady Edith Crawley  
Lady Sybil Crawley  
Cora Levinson  
Martha Levinson  
Sir Anthony Strallan_, _neighbor  
Lady Maude Strallan_, _neighbor  
Claudine Beaufort_, _first soprano at the Paris Opera._ (original character)_  
Lord Lawrence Hamilton_, _neighbor_ (original character)_  
Lady Margaret Hamilton_, _neighbor_ (original character)_  
Lord Mulgrave_, _neighbor_ (original character)_

_._

**Downton Staff Roster:**  
Mr. Marsden_, _butler_. (original character)_  
Mrs. Bowen_, _housekeeper_. (original character)_  
Charles Carson_, _first footman and acting as Robert's valet when traveling._ (In this story Carson started out as a footman at Downton.)_  
Daniel Jones_, _second footman_ (original character)_  
Elsie Hughes_, _head maid._ (In this story Elsie Hughes was already at Downton Abbey prior to Cora's arrival. In the show, Carson tells Mrs. Hughes a story about Lady Mary as a child, which indicates that Mrs. Hughes arrived at Downton much later. I gave her a lower title since she would most likely not have been a housekeeper at this point.)_  
Sarah O'Brien_, _Lady Rosamund's lady's maid._ (In this story O'Brien was already at Downton Abbey prior to Cora's arrival. In the show O'Brien comments at one point that she's been there ten years which means that she was not there when Cora arrived. I just wanted to point this out in case anyone got confused.)_

_._

_._

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Part I – Paris, Spring of 1888**

Robert Crawley leaned closer to the edge of the box, raising his binoculars as his interest was piqued. The young woman's face instantly materialized itself in front of his eyes and he forced back a gasp. She was divine, a goddess, with the voice of an angel. He followed her as she moved across the stage sharing her heart's despair in a beautiful aria.

* * *

In the early spring of 1887, eighteen year old Robert Crawley and his first cousin James had embarked on their Grand Tour of Europe, a common Rite of Passage for young European noblemen. Their journey had taken them to many significant historical sites of Europe. They had walked in Da Vinci's and Michelangelo's footsteps while visiting Italy. Later they marveled at the intense blue sea of the Aegean, imagining hundreds of ships being launched in a war over one woman's beauty. The cousins had greatly enjoyed Johan Strauss the younger's newest creation, _Der Zigeunerbaron,_ which they had attended while visiting Vienna. Never having considered himself a true music connoisseur, Robert had finally understood Mozart's and Strauss' beautiful creations as he walked the streets of Salzburg. Once darkness set, he would take the opportunity to duck into one of the less respectable establishments the city had to offer, to share a beer with James while admiring the voluptuous beauty of the young women serving them.

Their journey had started in Paris almost to the day a year earlier, and was now at an end. As Robert sat next to his cousin in the box, a courtesy of his excellence the Comte d'Avaray, a friend of James' father, he thought of the _City of Lights_ and of the joys he and James had experienced here. Another beautiful passage filled the Paris opera house and he returned his attention to the woman on stage, the alluring soprano Claudine Beaufort as she gave voice to Violetta.

* * *

Robert nodded his thanks as he accepted a glass of champagne from the young waiter. As honored guests of the Comte d'Avaray, the two young English aristocrats had been invited back stage. Robert watched in amusement as the young woman, whose name had risen to become one spoken in every noble household in Paris, was swarmed by young men trying to gain her attention. He sipped his drink as he studied her, noticing how smoothly she brushed their compliments off, never crushing their hopes completely, yet still making it very clear that she was not interested in their pursuit. Something tickled his hand and he looked down. A large bouquet of roses sat on the table on his left. In fact the entire room was filled to the brim with flowers to celebrate the success of the opening night of La Traviata.

He looked up again and their eyes met for the first time. She smiled and tilted her head. He chuckled and raised his glass to her. She laughed and then looked away. Emboldened by her interest, no matter how fleeting, he pulled the largest and most perfect rose out of the vase on the table. Finishing his champagne and handing his glass to a passing server he set out across the floor.

"Mademoiselle Beaufort," he said loudly enough to catch her attention.

"Monsieur."

She smiled as she held out her hand to him. Gently taking her glove clad hand, he kissed it. Straightening up again, he smiled as he presented her with the rose that he had previously hidden behind his back.

"_Aucune fleur ne peut faire justice à votre beauté, Mademoiselle, mais je crois que celle-ci en est bien proche_*," he said in passable French.

Claudine giggled and took the flower from him, inhaling its heady scent. She looked up at him and their eyes met again.

"Monsieur, I am flattered. This rose is truly flawless."

Robert bowed his head and smiled. "As is your voice, mademoiselle." He brushed his thumb over the back of her hand and met her eyes again. For the first time Robert truly appreciated the hours spent struggling to learn the French language. During their trip, he had become close to fluent, which now allowed him to address Mademoiselle Beaufort appropriately in her language. "Please allow me to introduce myself, Robert Crawley, Lord Hartington of Downton."

"An English nobleman," she said and her eyes twinkled playfully. "What brings you to our fair city, Lord Hartington? Are you perhaps touring the grand sites, following in the footsteps of our great composers, painters and writers?"

Robert laughed and nodded. "You are of course correct, mademoiselle."

"And how has your journey been so far milord? To your satisfaction?"

"I have truly gazed upon great beauty," he said and smiled.

Claudine laughed and pulled her hand free of his. "You are full of charm, Lord Hartington. Do you flirt this shamelessly with all the women you meet?"

"Never," he said firmly and then grinned at her. "But you are of course the exception."

"Claudine, come. We're leaving." The young French nobleman laughed and slipped his arm around her waist pulling her close.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course, Vincent." She turned to Robert again. "Lord Hartington, I am glad that you enjoyed the performance. Thank you for your gift."

"What gift?" Vincent interrupted and shot Robert a dark look.

"This," she said and held up the rose.

"Ah," he said and made a face as he plucked it out of her hand and shoved it unceremoniously into a nearby vase. "Another flower."

Robert's eyes narrowed. _Who was this rude peacock_? "I do not believe that we've been introduced," he said curtly to Vincent.

Vincent made a flowing bow that Robert found most distasteful. "Only an Englishman would not know who I am I suppose," he said arrogantly. "I am Vincent Augereau, Duc de Castiglione. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

"Robert Crawley, Lord Hartington of Downton, heir to the Earl of Grantham."

"I am sure that is very grand, if I would know of it," Vincent said and laughed. "I fear I do not. Still an Earl's son yields some power I suppose. Not at all like your father I am sure, Lord Hartington, though one day you certainly will."

"Downton Abbey is one of the finest estates in all of England," Robert snapped. "My father is well respected and holds his seat in the House of Lords with honor. One day I will take his place, and I can only hope to continue the legacy."

"Vincent, you are being rude," Claudine said and glared at him.

"I beg your forgiveness, ma chère," he said and smiled at her, placing a kiss on her rosy lips. "My blood runs hot, and I confess jealousy surface quite easily when you are surrounded by all these men who seek your attention, while audaciously admiring your charms."

She laughed and took his arm. "You silly man. Now do apologize to Lord Hartington before we bid him goodnight."

"My dear Lord Hartington, I did not mean to insult you," Vincent said with a slight smirk. "Surely you can understand that when someone catches your woman's attention you leap to defend what is yours."

Robert bristled at Vincent's words. "You speak of Mademoiselle Beaufort as if you own her."

"But I do!" Vincent said and laughed.

Claudine blushed and looked away. Robert frowned at the two. Waiting for an explanation, he realized as the silence grew that he would get none. Before he could make a fool of himself he decided to bid the two goodnight and quickly left. He found James outside, leaning against a lamppost, smoking. Robert made a face at the sight. James would certainly have to give up his French cigarettes once returning to England. A gentleman could of course smoke, but not like this. It was just too common.

"There you are," James said and rolled his eyes. He tossed the cigarette on the ground and put it out with his toe. "Come, I've heard of this marvelous little place in Montmartre, a _boîte_ they call it."

Robert was about to tell him that he was not in the mood for a night on the town. Before he could do so, James had hailed a carriage and held the door for him. Robert sighed and climbed inside.

* * *

Laughter and a shriek on his right made Robert turn his head. He rolled his eyes at his cousin who was kissing the neck of the young woman sitting on his lap. She was laughing and squirming as James kissed and tickled her. Robert had a difficult time understanding James's fascination with these women of the trade. As much as he enjoyed the sight of a woman's bosom or the stocking clad legs of the cancan dancers, he had no desire to disappear into the darkness of the night with one of them.

"Is your cousin not charmed by women?" she asked James with an annoying giggle. "Perhaps he prefers a young man?"

Robert glared at her. How dare she make comments like that about him? He was just about to tell her what he thought about it when James laughed and kissed her.

"My cousin is madly in love with a nightingale."

"I beg your pardon milord?"

"A singer, with a beautiful voice and face."

She laughed and blew Robert a kiss. "I hope that she will sing for you, milord."

Robert sighed and sniffed his drink. He made a face as it was quite strong. During the many evenings he and James had spent discovering the less honorable establishments of Paris, James had taken a liking to "_la fée verte_"**. Robert swirled the green absinthe in his glass and added some water before taking a sip. His thoughts were yet again preoccupied with the alluring woman he had met that night at the opera.

Glancing around the busy nightclub Robert was surprised to spot the woman who had just occupied his thoughts only a few tables over. After their brief meeting at the opera, he never expected to ever see her again. He let his eyes wander over the small group of people and recognized a few faces. Claudine was with Vincent and some other friends, laughing and drinking. Now and then her face took on a look of something close to despair, though every time Vincent turned to her, she smiled at him. Robert frowned. What was this relationship about? His interest peaked when she excused herself and got up. A moment later he followed her.

* * *

"Mademoiselle, are you all right?"

She twirled around and stared at him. When she recognized him she sighed and grabbed the wall for support. He stepped closer and offered her his hand. She smiled her thanks.

"I am fine, thank you. I just needed a little fresh air. I was lost in thought and I fear that you startled me."

"Will you sit for a moment?" he asked and gestured to the small bench behind her.

She stepped over to it and sat down. He took a seat next to her, but left plenty of room between them to make their closeness respectable.

Robert glanced down at her gloved hands, resting in her lap. He wanted to take them in his, but hesitated as it seemed to be too forward a gesture.

"You sing like an angel, mademoiselle."

"Thank you."

"Is the Duc your fiancé?"

Robert really did not want to know, but at the same time he could not stop himself from asking her. She laughed and shook her head.

"Honestly, Lord Hartington," she drawled.

"Robert, please," he said quickly, not entirely sure why he wanted to be on first name basis with this lovely creature.

She said his name with a French accent and it had never sounded lovelier in his ears. "_Ro-Bare_." He blushed as he felt himself react to the sound of her voice. She chuckled and he glanced at her.

"Robert, you are young, but I am certain that you are aware that men like you and Vincent don't marry women like me."

His face felt even warmer and he turned away from her. "Then why are you with him? He does not seem to treat you with respect."

"I have but one gift, milord," she said in a faint whisper. "That, and my female charms. Once my voice loses its appeal, and my face starts to look old, I will once again be forgotten, just one of many women left behind to fend for herself, as my protector moves on to his next conquest." She looked up at him, her soft brown eyes serious and sad. "Vincent offers me a lifestyle that I fear that I've grown accustomed to. I know that it will not last, but his generous gifts will support me once I grow old and no longer can count on the grace of a rich man."

Robert pressed his lips together. He understood her perfectly. He knew many men who kept a mistress on the side. If they had money enough, it was not difficult at all to keep the affair hidden from the family.

"I think I love you," he blurted out.

She laughed and touched his arm. "Dear Robert, perhaps you do, perhaps you don't, but you are too young to really know."

"I _know_," he said heatedly.

She raised an eyebrow. "After one night? One meeting, and you're sure of this?"

"I am sure," he said stubbornly.

She tilted her head and gently touched his cheek. He blushed and she smiled, letting out an amused chuckle.

"Mon chèr Robert, how old are you?"

"Eighteen, almost nineteen."

"Barely more than a child," she sighed.

"I am no child!" He was angry at her for making fun of him, dismissing his feelings so easily.

"Perhaps," she said and her hand fell to her lap again. "Have you been in love before?"

"No," he said and looked away.

"Have you experienced lust?"

His ears burned and he coughed nervously. She chuckled and touched his thigh, stroking gently with soft fingertips. He jumped at the touch and his head snapped around to stare at her. She nodded.

"Robert, mon chèr, you've never been with a woman; have you?"

"No," he muttered and looked away again. "But it doesn't mean that I do not love you."

"How long will you be staying in Paris?" she asked, changing the direction of their conversation.

"I haven't decided yet. Our journey has come to an end, but I have a feeling that James is not quite ready to return home, and neither am I."

"Then why don't you allow me to show you a little of Paris tonight?"

He looked at her and was again overcome by desire for her. "By God you are lovely," he whispered in English.

Claudine giggled and took his hand. "Come milord, let's discover Paris by night."

He laughed, feeling her giddiness. She hailed a carriage and he held the door for her before following her inside. He sat down across from her as propriety directed. She smiled at his behavior and he looked away in embarrassment, cursing his own fear of rejection preventing him from being more forward.

* * *

Claudine had brought him to Les Halles. He had never been in a working-class environment such as this and he found it fascinating. It became clear that many of the people knew her and as the two strolled through the busy place, vendors offered her this and that. She thanked them profusely each time, throwing kisses and bestowing smiles. Robert was amazed at how different this was from watching her with the preening peacocks in her dressing room earlier in the week. These people respected her and they might even love her. The bread and wine, fresh grapes and ripe cheese were all gifts handed to her with love and thanks.

"Come," she said and giggled at the look on his face as he took in the busy marketplace. "It is almost morning. I want coffee."

He followed her into a small café and they took a seat in a corner. She ordered them café au lait and croissants which arrived within minutes. Robert first just stared at the bowl in front of him wondering how on earth he was going to drink from it. She chuckled next to him and picked up the hot coffee with both hands, hooking her finger inside the edge, sipping it carefully. He smiled and did the same.

"This is quite good," he said, his voice full of surprise.

"It's the best coffee in all of Paris," she said and laughed.

He watched her break off a piece of her croissant and add some jam to it. To his surprise she held it up to his face. He opened his mouth and she fed it to him. She shook her head in amusement when he blushed at the feel of her soft fingertips on his lip.

"Delicious," he whispered.

"Isn't it?"

They spoke in hushed voices as they finished their coffees and croissants. She had ordered them another round of pastries since she had fed him almost all of hers. Robert felt as if he was in heaven and he did not ever want to leave this café and Claudine's side.

"I really do think that I love you," he said softly.

"Oh Robert," she said and tilted her head. "You are sweet."

"Please forgive me," he said and sighed. "I know you love another." He looked up at her, meeting her soft brown eyes. "Just know that I care for you."

She smiled and then turned away calling the waiter over. He paid for their breakfast and she linked her arm with his as they left the café. He glanced back at it wondering if he would ever find it again, only to realize that he did not want to return there without her.

Back on the street she hailed a carriage and Robert helped her inside. She smiled and patted the seat next to her. He sat down and laughed as he was tossed against her when the carriage moved.

"I'm sorry, mademoiselle. Did I hurt you?"

"Of course not," she said and smiled. She looked out the window for a moment watching how the dingy buildings took on a warmer, softer hue as the sun rose over the city. "Vincent is leaving for his family's country estate today. He will be gone about a month."

"I see," Robert said carefully.

She turned and looked at him. "You're an honorable man, Robert. Why would you seek my companionship?"

"Because you are the loveliest woman I have ever met."

She smiled warmly and touched his cheek. "Then Robert, I am pleased to invite you to my home," she whispered in his ear.

Robert laughed and their eyes met, and there in the privacy of the dark carriage she kissed him for the first time.

* * *

Robert was almost shaking, he was so nervous. Silently he followed Claudine up the stairs to her apartment. He nodded to the maid who took their coats and hats. Only listening with half an ear to Claudine speaking to the maid as she handed her the basket with treats from the market, he instead looked around taking in the decors.

"Robert?"

He jumped and looked at her. She held out her hands to him and he stepped forward to take them. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. Gently stroking her soft cheek he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He felt his body respond like never before to her nearness. Robert closed his eyes as he allowed himself to bask in the experience of holding her, feeling her soft body as it pressed so deliciously against his, how the scent of her perfume almost made him lightheaded with desire, and how the silky softness of her hair felt against his fingers as he caressed the nape of her neck. He moaned into her mouth and she giggled.

"Come," she whispered.

He followed her silently through the apartment, while searching his memory for all his meager knowledge of what happens between a man and a woman behind closed bedroom doors. His thoughts went to Vincent Augereau for a moment and he cursed the man for he knew that his performance in the bedroom would be measured against the arrogant Frenchman's.

Claudine's bedroom was light and airy. A large four-poster bed resided against the wall on the left, her vanity across from it. A writing desk that looked like it might have been pilfered from Versailles faced the window and in the corner on the left a screen sectioned off an area for the lady to dress behind. Next to it was a small table with a wash basin and a pitcher. The room was warm; he could feel the heat against his legs from the fire burning in the elaborate fireplace behind him. An amused chuckle brought him back to the reason why he was in this place. He blushed and faced Claudine.

"You are the first to pay more attention to the decor than to me, Robert," she teased and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I beg your forgiveness, but the room intrigued me. It is your intimate sanctuary and it reflects the essence of you. I find it very lovely and warm."

She laughed and took his hands, pulling him into the room and closing the door behind them. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and stroked up over his chest.

"Robert, mon chèr, I know that you are afraid of failing me. All men are, when intimate with a woman for the first time." She walked around to face him. "Please know that you cannot. There's no need to impress me. Will you let me show you the delights?"

He could only nod. As her nimble fingers relieved him of his clothing, one item at the time, Robert stroked over her sides and back, still not sure how much she would allow him to.

"Remove your shoes, mon chèr," she whispered and stepped back.

Robert was now only wearing his trousers and shoes, his chest bare. It pleased him that she seemed to enjoy touching him, having had the pleasure of feeling her soft little hands stroke over his chest, playing with his pale chest hair. He bent down and made quick work with his shoes and socks. When he looked up again his breath caught. She had removed her dress and was standing in the middle of the room in only her corset, stockings and boots.

"Dear God!" he gasped.

Claudine laughed and stepped up to him, kissing him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He felt his arousal grow and pressed her closer to him.

"Oh Robert," she teased. "It seems that you approve of me."

He blushed when it occurred to him what she was referring to. She turned around and pointed to the ties on her corset.

"Will you please help me loosen it a bit so that I can unclasp it?"

He swallowed nervously and with only slightly shaking hands did as she asked. Only seconds later the corset fell into his hands leaving her in her chemise. She sat down on the bed and smiled teasingly at him as she stretched out her leg.

"Will you also be a darling and help me with my boots?"

Robert did not have to be asked twice. He crossed the floor and knelt by her feet, placing her foot on his thigh as he unlaced the boot. He slipped them off her feet and stroked her legs and up over her thighs, under the chemise. She laughed and kissed him.

"Merci mon chèr."

He laughed and got up, stretching out on top of her as he kissed her. She curled her leg around his waist, her foot pressed against his buttocks. She was moving under him and it was driving him mad. He wanted her, oh how he wanted her. He ran his hands over her back down to her buttocks. She whimpered and it was the loveliest sound he had ever heard.

Robert rolled onto his back when he felt her hands on the closure of his trousers. She knelt on the bed opening the buttons and then pulled them off him. His face turned an interesting shade of red as his underwear tented in a very noticeable way. She chuckled and stroked his thigh. He held his breath as she pulled the chemise over her head and tossed it aside.

"Stunning," he whispered.

Claudine stretched out on top of him and he groaned with pleasure. Her soft breasts felt incredible pressed against his bare chest. His arousal was now almost painful and he rolled her over so he could look at her. He moved his hand from her stomach to her breast. Unable to resist any longer he pressed his lips against the soft flesh, planting kisses all over her breasts, now and then sucking on the nipples. She laughed and gasped, stroking his shoulders to encourage him.

His head shot up when she touched him through his underwear. She smiled and held his gaze as she stroked him. He gasped and shook at the delicious feeling of her hand on him. Before he could recover, her hand dipped inside and she took him in her hand. He clenched his teeth and groaned. She moved on the bed. He could feel her warm breath before her lips stroked against his neck while her hand was still moving over his manhood.

"Dear God!" he gasped.

She slipped the last piece of clothing off him and smiled. "You are a handsome man my Robert, and quite impressive."

He could only nod and stared at her as she removed her bloomers and stockings, lastly unclasping her garter belt, flinging it on the floor. He sat up and touched her as he took her in.

"You are a goddess," he said in awe. "Such beauty."

She lowered herself on the bed and pulled him down. He stroked her body as they kissed. Eager to return to his worshipping of her breasts he kissed her on the neck and then took a rosy nipple in his mouth. She hummed her approval and he sucked a little harder.

When she placed his hand against her womanhood and he felt her soft, slick folds he looked up at her. She smiled and used his fingers to stroke over her pleasure spot. Eventually she let go of his hand, and he kept stroking her, awarding her a smile of relief when she nodded her approval.

"Oui, just like that. Do you feel the spot right there, mon chèr? That is a woman's secret charm. Touch it right and she will come undone for you."

He laughed and kissed her. She moved and shivered under him as he kept stroking her and he knew that she had spoken the truth.

"You feel wonderful," he whispered against her lips. "May I look at you?"

"Of course," she gasped.

He moved and knelt between her feet. She pulled her legs up and he gently pressed against her knees until her womanhood opened up in front of him. Dark hair framed pink folds that were shiny from her essence. He wanted to kiss her there, but thought that she might take offence so he pushed the thought away.

"Touch me," she whispered.

He opened her folds wider and watched in awe as her secrets were revealed. Touching the spot with his finger he felt intense pride when she whimpered. Alternating between his fingers and thumb he felt increased wetness against his fingers. He moved his hands and stroked around her opening. She mewled and he slowly pushed his finger inside, gasping at the feeling of intense heat that surrounded his digit.

"As pleasant as your finger is, I think that you would prefer something else," she said and her eyes twinkled.

Robert laughed and nodded. Moving forward he lowered himself over her. With gentle fingers she held his manhood in place, guiding him. The touch almost pushed him over. He almost told her to remove her hand, but feeling her slippery folds against the tip he understood the purpose of her touch. He groaned as he eased inside her. She whimpered and gasped as he filled her. When he was all the way inside he held still, unsure if she wanted him to move or not. Their eyes met and she smiled at him. She curled her legs around his waist and pushed her feet against his buttocks. He laughed and eased out of her and then slipped back inside, guided by the pressure of her feet.

"Oh God!" he gasped.

She met his thrusts and they became faster and more frantic as they moved towards their release. He felt her start to squeeze him and it felt incredible. He was teetering on the edge of release and pushed forward with new determination. She reached it first, crying out as she closed around him sending him into his first blissful orgasm with a woman.

She held him against her and he could feel her pulse around him. He looked up at her and laughed. She stroked his face and he leaned down to kiss her before rolling onto his back with her on top.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Oh Robert," she whispered and rested her head on his shoulder. "You were wonderful. I can tell that you will become an exceptional lover. You are already more talented than any of my past lovers, and this was your first time."

He burst with joy at her praise. She had spent happily, he knew that. He had heard it and felt it. Reliving it he felt arousal stir again and he took her hand placing it on him. She laughed and stroked him until he was fully erect again.

"Sit up against the headboard," she said.

Robert did and his jaw fell when she lowered her head to take him in her mouth. "Good lord in heaven!"

She laughed and released him so she could straddle his lap. She smirked at him as she eased down, taking him inside. He grabbed her by the hips holding her against him. She stroked his chest and kissed him as she started to move over him. He moaned and kissed her, sucking her lower lip into his mouth. She moved faster and he helped her by pulling her down on top of him. Knowing that he was selfish in his passion he cupped her breasts and stroked his thumbs over her nipples. She sighed against his lips and he pulled and twirled her nipples. He could tell that she enjoyed the feeling as she started to pulse around him again. She was moving fast now, in short strokes and he felt his release approach again.

"I'm almost there," he gasped.

She slowed down a little and pushed away from him as she rose up on her knees, almost pulling off him.

"Watch us."

He lowered his gaze from her face to where they were connected. His eyes widened as he watched her slide over him. He moved his hand and stroked between her legs.

"Oui!"

Pleased, he grinned and rubbed his fingers over her while guiding her movements with his other hand. She was pulsing and squeezing now and he was so very close. He yelled as he exploded inside her, frantically slamming into her as his hips rose off the bed. She cried out and closed tightly around him as she followed him. He pulled her down on his chest and held her against him as she gasped and shivered in the aftermath of her release.

"I like the feeling of you inside me," she whispered.

"As do I," he said amused.

"Like this, I mean," she clarified. "I know it won't last, but to prolong the connection is so delicious."

He could not agree more. She was warm, and soft, and the little aftershocks felt very good, even though he suspected that he would not be able to perform for a while now. Eventually she became still in his arms and he realized that she had fallen asleep. First now realizing just how tired he was after being awake through the night he closed his eyes as he eased down on the bed with Claudine in his arms. She sighed and shifted until he was spooned behind her. He smiled at the feeling of her warm soft body in his arms. Robert fell asleep sated and completely happy.

* * *

When Robert returned to their suite at the _Grand Hotel du Louvre_ later that afternoon, James was in a foul mood.

"Where the blazes have you been?"

Robert just grinned at him as he flopped down on the sofa in the living room of their suite.

"I spent the night discovering the charms of Paris with a beautiful woman by my side."

"Good God, Robert," James groaned. "Not that pretty little singing bird."

"Her name is Claudine and she's lovely."

James rolled his eyes. "She's pretty, I give you that. Though you might find yourself on the wrong side of Duc de Castiglione's dueling pistol should you carry on with her. He made quite a scene when he discovered that she had left without him last night."

Robert huffed and kicked off his shoes. "Where's Carson?"

"I sent him to get our new suits for tonight."

Robert nodded. "I almost forgot. Never mind, I'm not going."

"What?" James just stared at him. "You can't be serious! You must."

"I won't."

"What's got into you?"

"I'm in love, James," Robert said and smiled.

"Dear God in heaven," James muttered and walked over to the bar, pouring himself a drink.

"I'm not going back, you know. I've decided. I'm staying on here in Paris for a while."

"All because of a one night dalliance with some actress?"

"It's a beautiful city, and so much to do here. You can hardly argue that this is much more fun than Downton."

"True, true," James acknowledged.

"I'm thinking of getting a place here actually."

James just shook his head. "You're insane, cousin."

Robert laughed. "Perhaps, but I'm happy."

James sighed and nodded. Robert was not as lucky as he was. Robert would most likely marry some spoiled daughter of an earl or perhaps a duke, preferably one with money, and if he was lucky, she would be good looking, but that was not an important feature. As the spare heir, James was acutely aware of what he had been spared by not being born the son of the Earl of Grantham. His parents had enough money to allow him to marry for love, as long as his future wife came from a suitable background of course.

* * *

The following day Robert sent a telegram to his father explaining that he wanted to stay in Paris for a while to learn the language and study art at the many museums and galleries. He requested some money for obtaining an apartment and lastly informed his father that he would have Carson return to Downton since the valet struggled to get along in Paris, mostly due to the language barrier. He would hire a French valet for the time. A request for an amount to cover the expense was added to the statement.

It appeared that Lord Grantham did not object to his son extending his trip. Money was wired and soon Robert found himself set up in a charming apartment overlooking the Seine. He had hired a young French valet who wished to learn English. Laurent had proven to be excellent and Robert was very pleased with himself for hiring him.

Claudine had broken it off with Vincent who had been furious for all but two days before he moved on to his next mistress. She had moved in with Robert and the two were becoming the toast of Paris. Together they were a striking couple; the star of the Paris Opera and her noble English suitor. They attended parties and events together, and he came to many of her performances.

The bliss extended to their private life as well. Under Claudine's excellent guidance, Robert became a considerate and tender lover. He in turn delighted in the freedom of indulging in the pleasures of the flesh. Somewhere in the farthest corner of his mind he knew that the passion he shared with Claudine would never be repeated, and that any future wife of his would most likely not allow him to touch her quite like this. Nor did he expect his future wife to be comfortable sharing a bed, naked with him. It made him sad to dwell on it because it meant embracing a time when Claudine would no longer be part of his life.

* * *

Claudine shrieked with laughter and batted at Roberts shoulders.

"Arête! Robert, stop it," she gasped.

Robert's head emerged from under the sheet as he momentarily ceased his previous engagement of nibbling and licking croissant crumbs from between her breasts. He grinned cheekily at her and she cupped his face and kissed him soundly.

"Mmm, you taste like raspberry jam," he mused.

"As do you, mon chèr."

"I think there are still a few crumbs that I missed."

She rolled her eyes at him and he dove under the sheet again, this time kissing her breasts and chest loudly as he licked and sucked the crisp pastry crumbs off her skin. She laughed and pulled the sheet over his head. A moment later the door was flung open and a man stormed in.

"Monsieur, you cannot…" the maid said in panic behind him.

"What is this? Where is my son?"

Robert's head emerged at the sound of his father's voice. "Papa?" he exclaimed and covered Claudine's nakedness from his father's view. "This is highly inappropriate."

"As is your behavior. Get out of there now. I will be waiting in the sitting room."

Lord Grantham twirled around and stomped out of the room as fast as he had entered. Robert groaned and sat up. Claudine gently touched his arm and he smiled apologetically at her.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea that he was coming. He's supposed to be in England, for God's sake."

"It is all right, Robert," she said and smiled weakly at him. "Don't worry. Now please get up, and go, and greet your father properly."

He kissed her and rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

* * *

Robert tied his robe around him and entered the living room. Ignoring his father's stern look and frowned disapproval of his state of undress he stuck his hands in his pockets and faced him.

"What brings you to Paris all of a sudden, Papa?"

"Robert, what are you doing?"

Lord Grantham sat down with a heavy sigh and waved for Robert to take a seat.

"I am enjoying Paris," Robert muttered.

"Perhaps a bit too much from the looks of it. Who is this woman? A courtesan?"

"Of course not!" Robert exclaimed, outraged that his father could even think something like that.

"Her name is Claudine Beaufort and she is the lead soprano at the Paris Opera."

Lord Grantham made a face. "Hardly the type of woman you should consider marrying."

Robert glared at his father. "I love her."

"What in the world does that have to do with anything? Love will come with time. If you are lucky."

"Why are we discussing this? I am not planning on marrying anyone for quite some time."

"Robert," Lord Grantham said with a heavy sigh. "We need to talk about Downton."

Perhaps it was the tone of his voice, or perhaps the way his father's shoulders slumped a little that made Robert taste fear. Something was definitely wrong, he could tell.

"What is it? Please tell me."

"We are very close to bankruptcy my son," Patrick Crawley said and met his son's clear blue eyes. "I wish I did not have to place this heavy burden on you at such a young age, but Robert I fear that only a generous dowry can save Downton at this point. A very generous dowry that is."

"This must be a dream," Robert gasped and shook his head. "A wicked nightmare. How could this have happened?"

"It has crept up on us slowly over the years, the constant upkeep and refurbishing, increased taxes. Very little money seems to be coming in these days. The estate is just not producing enough, not compared to more modernized ones. There's also a new threat from America. It seems they are ahead of us here in Europe in more ways than one. They have streamlined their agriculture and made vast improvements in just a few years."

"So I need to find an heiress, and fast," Robert said and rested his head in his hands.

"It would be what is best for Downton. We are caretakers you and I, my son. We have a responsibility to the estate, our family and our staff. That responsibility includes making personal sacrifices in order to ensure their happiness."

"You ask me to sacrifice my entire future. Marriage is a long business, to quote Mama."

"And she's right. Your mother and I found happiness. There's no reason why you should not."

Robert nodded. He felt numb inside. _Marriage_. The risk of losing Downton. People he had known his entire life left to fend for themselves, banished from their home and jobs. He felt sick at the thought. With a heavy sigh he looked up at his father.

"If it is what is best for Downton, I will do it."

"Thank you." Lord Grantham squeezed his son's shoulder. "I think two weeks should be enough for you to settle things here in Paris. I have arranged to open Grantham House in London for the season. Your mother and I will spend it with you and Rosamund."

_Rosamund_. He had not even thought of her. His sister was only a year younger than he and had yet to find a husband. Should she be unsuccessful he needed to think of her future as well. Robert finally accepted his fate and promised his father to return to London before the end of the month.

* * *

Claudine sat up in bed when Robert returned. Without a word she held out her hand to him. He shed his robe and joined her, putting his head in her lap. She stroked his hair affectionately.

"I have responsibilities that I cannot ignore, Claudine," he said tiredly, sounding much older than his eighteen years.

"I know, mon chèr," she said and played with a lock of his hair.

Robert turned onto his back and looked up at her. "I love you."

She smiled and touched his lips. "I know," she whispered. "But it is not enough, is it?"

He sighed and looked away. "I suppose not."

"I cannot leave Paris, Robert," she said gently.

"Why not? Come to London. I'm sure that you would be welcomed with open arms."

She chuckled and shook her head. "It is impossible and you know it. Please, Robert, let's not dwell on things that cannot happen. Let's instead allow us as much happiness as we can until the end."

He sighed and smiled at her. "You are right of course."

"When do you need to leave?"

"By the end of the month."

"So soon," she whispered.

He turned his head and gazed out the window at the beautiful sunny day, unable to meet her eyes, for he knew he would cry should he do so. Somehow her easy acceptance of his departure hurt even more than the realization of it. Robert closed his eyes and cursed his fate.

* * *

Robert had not had much time to sulk and bask in his misfortune at having to leave the woman he loved. Only a few days after his return to Downton the family had started preparing for the London Season. Tailor fittings and event discussions seemed to be his unlucky lot these days. Thank God for Rosamund, he thought to himself and flashed his sister a fond smile.

Rosamund's cheerful and oftentimes cheeky comments on his mother's fretting eased his mind tremendously. No matter how many governesses, and nannies that had tried to tame and shape Lady Rosamund into a proper little lady, she had retained her individuality and bubbly personality that Robert was so fond of.

"So Rosamund, this Marmaduke fellow, is he someone I need to have a stern talk with?" he teased her.

Rosamund blushed and flashed him a sharp look. "He is a perfect gentleman, unlike my ruffian brother."

Robert laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. At seventeen, Rosamund was almost as tall as he, and slender like a willow. Her strawberry blond curls, a family trait from their mother's side, spilled charmingly over her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

"He is a lucky chap," Robert said fondly to her. "To have my sister's attention. I hope that he realizes that."

"Oh, he does," she said quickly.

Violet shot her daughter a sharp look. "I hope he has not been inappropriate towards you."

"I wouldn't say that," Rosamund said and laughed. "Unless you count the kiss or two that he has stolen."

"Rosamund!" Violet said shocked. "That is highly inappropriate. I hope that you told him so."

"Certainly not! His kisses were most pleasant, I can assure you Mama."

"Rosamund," Robert said in a warning tone.

"Well, the Season should allow more young men to come forward," Violet muttered and eyed her daughter.

"Robert, you just must tell me about Paris," Rosamund said cheerfully and took her brother's hands, ignoring her mother. "Let's go for a ride. Who knows when we will next be able to?"

He nodded and the two bid their mother a quick farewell before hurrying upstairs to change.

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

…

*No flowers can make your beauty justice, mademoiselle, but I believe this one comes very close.

…

** **"La Fée Verte"** or **"The Green Fairy"** in English, was the, at the time, favorite name for the highly addictive (and popular) drink, **Absinthe**.


	2. London, June 1888

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Rating**: Mature/Explicit  
**Spoilers**: none, set before Season 1. The story takes place from 1887 to 1902.

**Summary**: During his Grand Tour of Europe, young Robert Crawley falls in love with a captivating Parisian woman. He spends a few perfect months with her before the distress of Downton Abby's finances forces him back to England and into a marriage of convenience. His new wife is beautiful and sweet, he might not love her, but he is drawn to her. This is the story of Robert and Cora Crawley and their life together, built upon friendship that eventually turned into a love that spanned two wars and saw the birth of three lovely daughters. _This story was written for the 2012 Het Big Bang._

…

_Special thank you to the lovely__Tambear__for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

Don't forget to download the **Soundtrack** to this story complied by the talented **deathmallow**. A soundtrack of period music (1888-1902) _Gone Is the Doubt And Fear_, by deathmallow The CD cover art is as gorgeous as the songs! Just search for Het Big/Little Bang Challenge 2012 on** AO3 archiveofourown. org** and Downton Abbey and you should find it!

…

**Timeline**:  
Robert Crawley, b. 1869  
Cora Levinson, b. 1868  
Married in 1888  
Robert became Lord Grantham in 1898 when his father died  
Mary, born 1892 (7 yrs old when he left for war)  
Edith, Born 1894 (5 yrs old when he left for war)  
Sybil, Born 1898 (1 yr old when he left for war)  
Second Boer War: 11 October 1899 – 31 may 1902 (married 11 yrs when he left for war)

.

**Cast List:  
The Crawley Family & Guests/Friends**  
Robert Crawley, Lord Hartington of Downton, heir to the Earl of Grantham. _(As the eldest son of an earl, Robert would be entitled to take his father's second highest title. I created Lord Hartington of Downton for this purpose.)_  
Patrick Crawley_,_Earl of Grantham. Robert's father.  
Violet Crawley_,_Countess of Grantham  
Lady Rosamund Crawley  
James Crawley_,_Robert's cousin and second heir to the Earl of Grantham  
Patrick Crawley_,_ James Crawley's son and future heir to Downton.  
Lady Mary Crawley  
Lady Edith Crawley  
Lady Sybil Crawley  
Cora Levinson  
Martha Levinson  
Sir Anthony Strallan_,_neighbor  
Lady Maude Strallan_,_neighbor  
Claudine Beaufort_,_first soprano at the Paris Opera._(original character)_  
Lord Lawrence Hamilton_,_neighbor_(original character)_  
Lady Margaret Hamilton_,_neighbor_(original character)_  
Lord Mulgrave_,_neighbor_(original character)_

_._

**Downton Staff Roster:**  
Mr. Marsden_,_butler_. (original character)_  
Mrs. Bowen_,_housekeeper_. (original character)_  
Charles Carson_,_first footman and acting as Robert's valet when traveling._(In this story Carson started out as a footman at Downton.)_  
Daniel Jones_,_second footman_(original character)_  
Elsie Hughes_,_head maid._(In this story Elsie Hughes was already at Downton Abbey prior to Cora's arrival. In the show, Carson tells Mrs. Hughes a story about Lady Mary as a child, which indicates that Mrs. Hughes arrived at Downton much later. I gave her a lower title since she would most likely not have been a housekeeper at this point.)_  
Sarah O'Brien_,_Lady Rosamund's lady's maid._(In this story O'Brien was already at Downton Abbey prior to Cora's arrival. In the show O'Brien comments at one point that she's been there ten years which means that she was not there when Cora arrived. I just wanted to point this out in case anyone got confused.)_

_._

_._

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Part II – London, June 1888**

Robert took a deep breath of relief. He had managed to escape the circus inside, if only for a moment. The warm night, with its quiet calmness was a delightful reprieve for Robert where he stood alone on the terrace outside the grand ballroom. He could still hear the music from inside and he found it oddly romantic as he gazed up at the moon, shining high over the city. Rustling of a dress alerted him to that he was no longer alone. He closed his eyes, praying that it was not the woman he had spent most of the evening trying to escape. Finally deciding to brave the storm, he turned his head and looked at her. To his utter relief it was not Lady Beatrice, but a tall slender woman whose beauty took his breath away. He had spotted her earlier as she gracefully moved around the dance floor in the arms of a duke. From his spot in the shadows he had the opportunity to study her without her knowing. Feeling a little odd about it, he stepped closer, alerting her to his presence. She gasped and her hand flew to her chest.

"I am truly sorry," he said and smiled at her. "It was not my intention to frighten you."

"You merely surprised me," she said with an amused chuckle.

Her accent revealed her to be American. That certainly explained why he had never seen her before. His interest peaked instantly. Remembering his manners, Robert bowed his head and offered her his hand, palm up.

"Please allow myself to introduce myself since no one is present to assist." He smiled at her. "Lord Hartington, heir to the Earl of Grantham. To whom do I have the honor of speaking?"

She smiled as she placed her hand in his. "Lord Hartington, I am honored to make your acquaintance. My name is Cora Levinson and as you have probably noticed, I am not from here."

"This is a most delightful discovery I assure you, Miss Levinson."

She chuckled and her blue eyes met his. Robert immediate liked her straightforwardness. It was quite refreshing from the coquettish flirting he had suffered through the last few days.

"So what pray tell are you doing hiding out here, Lord Hartington?"

"Don't tell anyone," he whispered conspiratorially. "But I was trying to avoid a certain young lady who is a bit too intent on becoming the next Countess of Grantham."

"I see. And what crime has this young lady committed to have ended up on your bad side, Lord Hartington?"

He could tell that she was teasing him. He grinned and leaned closer. "Her eagerness is a bit too obvious, not to mention that she has the most annoying laugh. The mere thought of that voice cackling _Robert_ every day for the rest of my life makes me shiver," he confessed.

"Oh dear," she said and shook her head in mock horror. "Should I worry then?"

"You? Why on earth for? Your company is most delightful, Miss Levinson."

"Why thank you, Lord Hartington."

Their eyes met again and he smiled at her. "Perhaps if your dance card is not already filled you would grant me the pleasure of the next one?"

Cora smiled and her eyelashes fluttered. The gesture which normally annoyed Robert to no end seemed oddly sweet. He frowned at the realization and pondered why.

"I fear, Lord Hartington that not everyone here sees my company as appropriate. I hold no title, and even though my dowry is quite generous, it seems not to be as important as a well-known family name."

He made a face and sighed. "I am sorry to hear that, though I am sure that many men gazed upon you when you were gliding around the room in the arms of the Duke earlier."

She looked straight at him. "You noticed me?"

"I did. I wondered who you were. Most of the young ladies inside are ones I've known or known of my entire life. You were an enigma, a very beautiful one too, if I may be so bold to say so."

"Lord Hartington!" she exclaimed and laughed a little nervously.

"I would venture a guess that you are the most beautiful woman present tonight, Miss Levinson. Now, shall we show those duckfaces and peacocks how it's really done?"

She laughed and he found it most appealing. Her laughter was genuine, not some pretend high-pitched shriek to appease him. He offered her his hand and together they ventured back inside.

* * *

"Who is Robert dancing with?" Lord Grantham asked his wife. "I don't recognize her."

"Of course you wouldn't," Violet muttered. "She is a most unsuitable choice. Robert should not encourage her." She looked up at her husband with a frown on her face. "She's American, Miss Cora Levinson, the daughter of some business man. New money," the last words uttered with distaste.

"I see," Lord Grantham said and eyed Cora as she gracefully moved to the music in his son's arms. "They make a striking couple. She is very beautiful."

"I guess her appearance is pleasing, but a title is more so," Violet muttered. "She is trying to buy one with her father's money. Her mother is a nightmare I can assure you. Loud, and absolutely no manners whatsoever."

"It appears that Miss Levinson has our son's attention. What do you know about her dowry?"

"Nothing more than that it is apparently very generous."

Lord Grantham smiled and rubbed his chin. This young woman was interesting indeed. He knew that Robert had no interest in the young ladies that his wife had made sure he danced with. He was secretly pleased with it since he did not particularly care for any of them. The beautiful young woman who was currently in Robert's arms on the other hand, she was interesting, and more importantly, she had his son's attention.

* * *

"Mama, Papa, I would like to introduce you to Miss Cora Levinson," Robert said as he escorted Cora over to where his parents were standing. "Miss Levinson, my father, the Earl of Grantham and my mother, Lady Grantham. My sister, Lady Rosamund Crawley should be around here somewhere, but I don't see her at the moment."

Cora curtsied and smiled at them. "It is an honor to meet you Lord and Lady Grantham."

"It is our pleasure I can assure you, Miss Levinson," Lord Grantham said and took her hand.

"Miss Levinson," Violet said with a curt nod. "I hear that your family is in merchandising."

"Yes," Cora said and smiled. "My father owns several stores in the Midwest."

"And that is impressive, yes?" Violet said with a half smile.

Cora chuckled. "It is to most people back home. Daddy is one of the wealthiest men in the country. I usually don't speak of it, since I find it unbecoming and it might come off as bragging, but since you asked, I did not want to be rude."

Robert bit the inside of his cheek trying not to laugh. This young woman had courage. She had seen right through his mother's attempt at ridiculing her and countered it masterfully. He met his father's eyes and saw the twinkle there; knowing instantly that his father had thought the same. He did not dare look at his mother since she was most likely fuming at Cora's remark."Well at least your handsome dowry should be able to buy you a title," Violet snapped. "Perhaps not a Duchess title, but something else."

"A countess perhaps?" Cora said sweetly.

Robert looked away, hiding his smile. He liked this young woman. Even if he would not marry her, spending more time with her would most definitely be enjoyable and at the same time annoy his mother to no end. Yes, Robert decided, encouraging Miss Levinson was definitely something he wanted to do.

"Miss Levinson, would you care to dance?"

"Robert!" Violet snapped. "It is highly inappropriate to dance two dances in a row with the same young woman. I know that Lady Beatrice has wanted to dance with you all evening."

"Then I fear that she shall be disappointed," he said and smiled at his mother.

He held out his hand to Cora, and she smiled at him as she put her smaller one in his. Together they returned to the dance floor, leaving an annoyed Lady Grantham shooting daggers at Cora's back while her husband mused silently over Cora's dowry.

* * *

Lord Grantham watched his wife with amusement. Violet Crawley was pacing back and forth in the small library at Grantham House. She was voicing her displeasure with Robert's behavior and more specifically of his encouragement of Cora.

"She is just not suitable for him. A pretty little thing for sure, but not someone he should encourage."

"I don't know," Lord Grantham said gently. She looked up at him. "Miss Levinson would bring a small fortune to the marriage." He sighed and approached her, taking her hands. "Violet, my dear, it is no secret that the estate is in grave financial distress. We need money, and fast. I know how you dislike speaking of it, but it is a reality we must face. Robert is willing to do his part. Should we not support his choice, hope that he will find love as well as being able to save Downton?"

"I agree, but dearest, think about what people will say. An American becoming the next Countess of Grantham."

Lord Grantham chuckled and stroked her cheek. "Would it really be so bad? She seems sweet enough and she is intelligent and strong. She has all the right attributes to make a fine countess, and Robert likes her."

Violet sighed and nodded. "Fine, but we better do something about her money."

"I will see to it, don't you worry."

* * *

Three nights later Robert was standing outside yet another ballroom, enjoying some fresh air. He missed Downton and the countryside. London was nice, but it was not the same. He had felt too hot and stifled inside so he had escaped outside. Pondering what his parents should say if he would take his leave, he considered it for all but ten seconds. No, he could not do that to them.

"Lord Hartington," Cora's amused voice said behind him. "It appears that you're hiding in the dark again."

"Miss Levinson, what a delight." He turned and smiled at her. "To be honest I found it too warm inside. I live in Yorkshire you see, and I fear that am not used to the stifling heat of the city. Here in London, smelly, hot air seems to engulf you with no respite of a gentle breeze anywhere, as if the city is trying to choke you to death. No, I prefer the countryside and its crisp and clear air anytime."

She smiled and stepped closer. "I am sure it is beautiful."

"It is. Perhaps that you will come to Downton and see for yourself one of these days?"

"I would love to, Lord Hartington, but I fear that it is not up to me to accept your invitation."

"Of course not." He looked at her. "Would you really like to come, if my father invited you and your mother?"

"I would be delighted," she said and laughed.

"Then so it shall be. I will ask my father tomorrow."

Cora's cheeks flushed in excitement. She gently touched Robert's sleeve and he took her hand. He was again stunned by her beauty. Pulling her closer he leaned down. He could feel her breath ghost over his lips.

"Lord Hartington!"

The shrill voice made him pull back and Cora jumped away, instantly letting go of his hand. They turned and faced the plump young woman standing in the doorway.

"Lady Beatrice," he said and smiled at her.

She stepped closer to them and he noticed how red her face was, a shine of perspiration covering her forehead and upper lip. She was shorter than both of them and was forced to look up at Cora as she sized her up.

"I hope you are not up to something inappropriate, Lord Hartington. After all Miss Levinson is not used to our ways and might be easily persuaded when encouraged by a gentleman's advances."

"I can assure you that my intentions towards Miss Levinson are most honorable," Robert said curtly.

Lady Beatrice stepped closer to him and gazed up at him with what she must have thought her most appealing smile and fluttering eyelashes. She giggled coquettishly and swayed a little. Robert bit his lip when he saw Cora roll her eyes and cover her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"Lord Hartington has been every bit a gentleman, Lady Beatrice," Cora assured her.

Lady Beatrice turned and looked at Cora as if surprised that she was still there.

Robert took the chance to step around the woman and held out his hand to Cora. "Miss Levinson I believe you promised me a dance."

"Why, Lord Hartington, I almost thought that you had forgotten," she teased.

"Never."

"But…" Lady Beatrice looked bewildered at Robert and shot Cora a murderous look.

"I beg your forgiveness, Lady Beatrice, but I promised this dance to Miss Levinson and since you were worried that my intentions were not honorable I would hate to disappoint her."

Lady Beatrice nodded. She watched glumly as the man of her desire smiled at Cora Levinson as he escorted her onto the dance floor. They looked stunning together, she had to admit. Cora had grace and beauty. Lady Beatrice sighed knowing that she had lost this battle. Setting her eyes on Horace Wolcott, the eldest son of the Earl of Gloucester, she made a beeline for the unsuspecting young man.

* * *

"Thank you for saving me from another unpleasant escapade," Robert whispered in Cora's ear as he led her through the dance.

"I only aim to please, Lord Hartington."

"Your assistance was most efficient and highly appreciated, I can assure you."

"I am so glad to hear that."

"So you will really come, if my father invites you?"

"Of course!" she leaned back and smiled at him. "I can just see mother's excitement at such an invitation. She saves them all you know, in her scrapbook, to show her friends back home how we were invited to all sorts of fancy events while in London. A family crest is most impressive to her friends. I call it Cora's studbook, which upsets her greatly."

Robert laughed and nodded. Their eyes met and he was again captivated by her beauty. "You are a lovely young woman, Miss Levinson. I am sure you will have many offers."

Her smile vanished and she looked away. "Perhaps. The matter of my family background always seems to come up, barring any serious interest."

* * *

Mrs. Levinson had indeed been thrilled when she had received the invitation to visit Downton once the season was over. Robert and Cora had quickly become the talk of the town as the handsome couple danced its way through one event after the other.

To Robert's delight and relief the announcement of Lady Beatrice's engagement to Sir Horace was announced on the last evening before they were to return to Downton. His mother was very upset about the news.

"That could have been you Robert," she said and shot him a pointed look.

"I know, Mama, and I am so relieved that it isn't. Can you imagine that woman at Downton? Would you really want her to be the mother of your grandchildren, the future countess?" He shuddered at the prospect.

"Perhaps it would not be ideal, but she comes from a good family, and she has a sizeable dowry."

"Honestly, Mama, why are we still talking about it? I had never any intention of encouraging Lady Beatrice, and now it is too late anyway."

Violet sighed and made a face. "So you are serious about this American woman?"

"Cora?"

"Oh, it is Cora now?" Violet exclaimed in shock.

"I'm sorry, Mama. Of course we're not on first name basis yet. It's just that I think of her as Cora."

"Well, are you?"

"She is beautiful and sweet and far lovelier that most of those spoiled young women you wish me to pay attention to. I find our conversations interesting. She is obviously well educated and intelligent. I think she would make a fine countess some day. I cannot tell you yet whether or not I intend to pursue her in that manner. She is an interesting option, that's all."

"Are you in love with her?" Violet demanded to know.

Robert sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "No, I'm not, but I care about her a great deal. I think that I can make her happy, and I am fairly sure she can make me happy."

Violet eyed him for a long moment. "Be sure, marriage is a long business. Even if you're only marrying her for her money, make sure that it is a decision that you can live with."

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

…

_This story is finished, all 11 chapters plus the epilogue. I will post one chapter per day. I hope that you will join me on Robert's and Cora's journey!_


	3. Downton Abbey, Summer of 1888

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Rating**: PG-13 (this chapter)  
**Spoilers**: none, set before Season 1. The story takes place from 1887 to 1902.

**Note**: _This story was written for the 2012 Het Big Bang._

…

_Special thank you to the lovely_ _Tambear_ _for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

Don't forget to download the Soundtrack to this story complied by the talented deathmallow. A soundtrack of period music (1888-1902) _Gone Is the Doubt And Fear_, by deathmallow The CD cover art is as gorgeous as the songs! Just search for Het Big/Little Bang Challenge 2012 on AO3 archiveofourown. org and Downton Abbey and you should find it!

* * *

…

**Timeline**:  
Robert Crawley, b. 1869  
Cora Levinson, b. 1868  
Married in 1888  
Robert became Lord Grantham in 1898 when his father died  
Mary, born 1892 (7 yrs old when he left for war)  
Edith, Born 1894 (5 yrs old when he left for war)  
Sybil, Born 1898 (1 yr old when he left for war)  
Second Boer War: 11 October 1899 – 31 may 1902 (married 11 yrs when he left for war)

.

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Part III – Downton Abbey, summer of 1888**

"Look at that, Cora," Martha Levinson said excitedly as Downton Abbey came into sight.

Cora leaned closer to the window taking in the majestic building. "Dear God," she gasped.

"If you play your cards right, my dear, all of this could one day be yours."

"Mother!" Cora said and rolled her eyes. "You don't even know if that's why they invited us."

Martha patted her daughter's hand and grinned. "I am fairly sure that is the main reason. Did you not say that it was Lord Hartington's idea?"

Before Cora could answer the carriage came to a stop in front of the grand entrance to the estate. She could see Robert and his parents standing there.

* * *

Robert fidgeted as he stood next to his father, watching the carriage that was quickly approaching up the driveway. It had been a week since he last saw Cora and for some reason he was oddly nervous at seeing her again. He wondered what she would think of his home and Yorkshire. He knew she was from a fairly large city, perhaps she would not care for the quietness of the countryside? His worries never had the chance to get the better of him because the carriage stopped a few feet away from them and Carson, the first footman, stepped forward to open the door. Robert smiled as first Mrs. Levinson and then Cora gracefully stepped out of the carriage.

"Mrs. Levinson, Miss Levinson, welcome to Downton Abbey," Lord Grantham said and smiled at the two.

He offered his hand to Martha who smiled and placed hers in his, allowing him to escort her inside. Violet followed them and Robert fell into step with Cora, smiling warmly at her.

"Did you have a pleasant ride from London?" he asked her quietly.

"It was very nice, thank you," she said and smiled a little shyly at him.

"You look beautiful as always," he said warmly at her. "No one would ever guess that you had just spent the last few hours on a train."

Cora giggled a little and shot him a look. "You are too kind, Lord Hartington."

"This is Mr. Marsden, Downton's butler," Lord Grantham introduced.

"Welcome to Downton Abbey, Mrs. Levinson, Miss Levinson. I hope you will have a pleasant stay while visiting. Please do not hesitate to ask if you need anything at all," the elderly butler said and bowed his head a tad.

"Thank you Mr. Marsden," Martha said with a little laugh. "I am sure we will find everything in order."

"Of course you will," Violet said rather sharply behind her. "Mr. Marsden and Mrs. Bowen, our housekeeper, have kept Downton running smoothly for many years."

The elderly housekeeper smiled and nodded at Mrs. Levinson. "O'Brien will be serving as Miss Levinson's maid during your stay. Miss Hughes, our head maid, will be tending to you, Mrs. Levinson."

Martha eyed the two women carefully and nodded. "That seems perfectly in order, though Miss O'Brien seems very young. Does she have any experience with being a lady's maid?"

"I can assure you that O'Brien is quite competent, Mrs. Levinson," Mrs. Bowen said sternly, not used to having her competence questioned. "I selected her myself with your daughter in mind. O'Brien is Lady Rosamund's lady's maid. Since Lady Rosamund is presently away, I thought it suitable for Miss O'Brien to tend to your daughter."

Martha nodded and advanced further into the grand hallway, eyeing the staff carefully. "It appears that you're running a tight ship here, Lord Grantham," she said and laughed.

"We have a staff of thirty seven," he said proudly.

"Is that so?" she said, clearly impressed. "And are they all housed here at the estate?"

"They are."

"Miss Levinson," O'Brien said timidly, and stepped closer to Cora. "If you would like to freshen up from your travels I would be happy to show you to your room."

Cora smiled at the girl and nodded. "Please, after you Miss O'Brien."

"Oh, it's just O'Brien," she said quickly, shooting Mr. Marsden a quick glance.

Cora smiled and nodded. "I think I would like to freshen up if that is all right."

"Of course my dear," Lord Grantham said and smiled at her.

Cora smiled and nodded at him. She flashed Robert a smile too before following O'Brien upstairs.

* * *

"Mr. Marsden will ring the dinner gong when it's time to dress for dinner," O'Brien explained to Cora as she unpacked Cora's suitcase.

Cora was sitting by the vanity, inspecting her hair and arranging the toiletries O'Brien had already unpacked. Giddy with excitement she stepped over to the window to gaze out at the estate.

"It is so green," she said in amazement.

"That 'tis, miss," O'Brien said and grinned at her.

"O'Brien, have you been here long?"

"No, miss, only a few weeks actually."

"Oh," Cora said a little disappointed. "I guess there isn't much that you could share with me then."

"About Master Robert?" O'Brien said and grinned. Cora blushed and shot O'Brien a sharp look. "I'm sorry, miss," O'Brien said quickly and looked down at her shoes. "I spoke out of turn. Me mum always say that me gob," she gasped and blushed. "I'm sorry miss. I meant to say that my mum says my mouth is bigger than m' head."

Cora laughed and gently touched the girl's arm. "Don't worry, O'Brien. Perhaps we can become friends while I'm here? I have made my own share of mistakes, trust me. I will not tell on you. As long as we treat each other with respect I don't mind if you speak out of turn now and then. It should make for more interesting conversations, would you not agree?"

"Yes, miss!" O'Brien laughed and nodded vigorously. "Thank you so much, miss. I can't afford to lose this job. It's a wonderful place to work, really."

"I'm sure it is," Cora said, now deep in thought. "Lord Grantham seems to be a very kind and honorable man."

"He is, miss, Master Robert too."

"And what about Lady Grantham?"

"I don't really know her ladyship that well yet, miss. I have hardly ever spoken to her. She has her own lady's maid and Miss Hughes tends to her rooms."

Cora nodded, feeling slightly disappointed. She had hoped that O'Brien would be able to share some valuable insight on Robert's daunting mother.

"Lady Rosamund is very nice," O'Brien carried on.

"Oh?" Cora was again sitting by the vanity. She looked up and their eyes met in the mirror. She had never been introduced to Lady Rosamund. She had seen her once at an event, but that was all.

"She's Master Robert's sister. She's eighteen and a little wild. She's funny and very nice. I'm sure you'll like her when you meet her. She's coming back tomorrow. She has been visiting the Painswicks."

"I'm glad to hear it. O'Brien, do you think you can do something about my hair?"

O'Brien smiled at Cora in the mirror and nodded. With nimble fingers she started to arrange Cora's curls. To Cora's delight she had her hair looking the way it had this morning in mere minutes. She thanked the girl and then dismissed her. Cora returned to the window, looking out at the lawns and trees, allowing herself to daydream for a moment, wondering what it would be like to reign over all of Downton as Lady Grantham.

* * *

O'Brien stopped and raised her eyebrows as all the heads were turned in her direction when she entered the servants' hall.

"What?"

"So, tell us," Daniel Jones, the second footman, asked with a wide grin. "What's she like?"

"Miss Levinson?" He nodded. O'Brien shrugged. "Nice enough I guess. She seems very proper."

"Of course she's proper," Elsie Hughes snapped and shot the younger O'Brien a sharp look. "She's from a fine family."

"Not like ours," Carson said sternly and their eyes met across the table. "She has no title, and her family cannot be traced back to any of the fine families of Europe."

"I've heard the family has lots of money!"

Carson shot the young housemaid a sharp look. "It is not polite to speak about money."

"But they need 'em!" she persisted.

"They need what exactly?" Mr. Marsden asked as he entered the room.

Chairs scraped against the stone floor as the servants scrambled to get to their feet in the butler's presence.

"Nothing of importance, Mr. Marsden," Carson said quickly. "The young ladies were just curious about the beautiful Miss Levinson."

"I see," Marsden said and eyed the group. "Miss Levinson is an invited guest of Lord Grantham's. Whether or not she will become something else, only the future can tell. I just want you to think about that it might be the future Countess of Grantham that you're gossiping about. Now, is tea ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Marsden."

The young scullery maid hurried out of the room towards the kitchen, alerting the cook.

* * *

Dinner that evening had been quiet. Both Cora and her mother were tired after their trip and there were no other guests. The small dinner party conversed quietly in the sitting room after dinner while enjoying their after dinner drinks.

Robert gently touched Cora's elbow and escorted her over to a quiet corner.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, it was absolutely lovely. I especially enjoyed the dessert. I do love strawberries," she said, and laughed feeling a little guilty at the admission.

"I'm glad you told me. Perhaps tomorrow we can go for a walk and visit the garden. According to Mama's gardener the strawberries are at their peak at the moment. I don't know about you, but I always found them most delicious picked directly from the garden, warm and juicy."

She nodded and grinned at him. "I know! Mother once lectured me for ruining a dress when I stained it all over the front with berry juice."

"Perhaps you should make sure not to wear white tomorrow then?" he teased.

She giggled and covered her mouth. They looked at each other and laughed when the three older people turned their head at the sound.

"What did we miss, Robert dear?" Violet said rather loudly.

"Nothing important, Mama. We were discussing strawberries."

"I see," she said and raised an eyebrow. "I must say I've never found them that amusing."

Cora chuckled and Robert looked at her. The two laughed together again. He offered Cora his hand and the two returned to the others.

"Mrs. Levinson, I was telling your daughter about our garden when she shared with me her love for strawberries," Robert explained. "I wonder if you would allow me to show her the garden tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Martha said cheerfully.

"Rosamund will return in time for luncheon tomorrow," Violet reminded him. "Be sure to be back by then."

"Of course, Mama."

"I cannot wait to meet your sister, Lord Hartington," Cora said and smiled at him. "I'm sure she's charming."

"Wild is more like it," Violet huffed. "Some days I think I had two boys instead of a son and a daughter."

Lord Grantham laughed and their eyes met. Violet chuckled as the two shared a moment.

"Rosamund is not that bad," Robert said, defending his sister. "She's intelligent, and eager to learn about everything new."

"A bit too eager, if you ask me," Violet muttered. "Rosamund is a lady. She doesn't need to know anything. Her husband will have enough knowledge for the both of them. She only needs to take care of herself and make sure that she is charming and presentable."

"Mama," Robert said and rolled his eyes. "Can you really see Rosamund ever being that timid? Whoever she ends up marrying will be one lucky chap, I tell you."

"Hear, hear," Lord Grantham said and raised his glass. "To our spirited daughter. I can't wait to have her back home again. Who knows when she will fly the coop for good?"

Robert chuckled and raised his glass.

* * *

Robert led Cora away from the house and towards the garden. The two strolled through the formal rose garden, now and then stopping to admire an especially beautiful rose. Cora told him about the garden they had back home and the two found out that they both favored the scent of lilacs.

Holding the gate to the vegetable garden, Robert allowed Cora to pass through first before closing the gate securely behind him.

"Rabbits," he explained in answer to her raised eyebrow. "As sweet as they are, they can wreak quite the havoc in here I can assure you. I once forgot to close the gate and the gardener was not happy. Neither was my backside that evening."

Cora chuckled and shot him an amused look. "I'm sure that your backside would be safe this time. You seem a bit too old for Lord Grantham to put you over his knee."

Robert laughed and nodded. "Still, I am very fond of what grows in here, and what magic cook makes out of it, so I will happily let the rabbits have their dandelions on the other side of the fence."

Cora nodded and took his arm again. "I guess it's a good thing that you don't have chipmunks in England. They get in everywhere."

"Oh dear," Robert said and stroked his chin. "Well, you better promise not to bring any here," he said in a teasing tone, his eyes twinkling.

"You have my word."

"Well, here we are," he said and gestured to the strawberry patch. Glancing around, Robert looked for a basket, eventually spotting one hanging over on the side. "Pardon me for just a moment."

Cora laughed as Robert hopped around trying not to step on any plants as he filled the basket with bright red berries. He grinned as he sat down next to her on the bench in the shade. He held up a perfect strawberry, inspected it and gently wiped it on his clean handkerchief before presenting it to her.

"Open your mouth," he whispered and smiled teasingly at her.

Cora giggled and leaned forward. He held up the strawberry to her lips, his other hand holding the handkerchief to protect her dress from any berry juice. When Cora's pink lips parted he put the strawberry in her mouth. Her eyes widened a little as his fingertips brushed against her lips. He raised his eyebrows in question as she chewed and swallowed.

"So sweet," she whispered. "Absolutely delicious."

Cora removed her glove and selected a deep red strawberry from the basket sitting between them. After a moment of inspecting it more closely, she finally held it up to his face. Robert laughed and leaned forward taking it from her fingers. She laughed as his lips closed around her fingers. He grabbed her wrist and sucked some strawberry juice off her index finger. She gasped and her cheeks flushed.

"Lord Hartington!"

"Strawberries have never tasted quite so lovely."

Cora looked away, but a smile was playing on her lips. Robert took her hand and she turned and their eyes met again. Robert moved the basket and inched closer to her. Cora held her breath as he leaned closer.

Robert could not focus on anything but the feel of Cora's lips. Her pink lips were soft and warm, and her mouth tasted of strawberries. He brushed his fingers over her neck to curl around it, gently stroking against the nape of her neck. She made a little mewling noise and he was quick to steady her with his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He sighed against her lips when he felt her hands on his shoulders. With a final brush against her pink lips he moved away, again putting appropriate distance between the two.

Cora was flushed and her heart was fluttering in her chest. She had been kissed before, of course, but never like this.

"Lord Hartington," she whispered. "What are your intentions towards me?"

"For now, Miss Levinson, to share my strawberries with you and perhaps get a kiss for doing so. Who knows what the future may hold?"

Cora blushed and their eyes met. She could see a twinkle of mirth in his and it made her laugh. Robert Crawley was a funny man, and an honorable man. She could do much worse than encouraging his interest in her.

"Indeed, Lord Hartington."

"Then perhaps you will allow me to call you by your first name, Miss Cora?"

She nodded and her cheeks turned a pretty pink again. "You may do that."

* * *

Robert and Cora were laughing as they entered the library directly from the open doors to the garden. He was still carrying the basket with strawberries and she dipped her hand into it, stealing one before he could stop her. Robert playfully swatted at her hand, but she just laughed and popped the red berry into her mouth, humming with pleasure at the sweet taste.

"I see that my brother has found a new playmate to raid the garden with," an amused female voice said from across the room.

"Rosamund!"

Robert put the basket down and hurried towards her, sweeping her up and swinging her around. She shrieked and pounded on his shoulders.

"Robert you dolt, put me down!"

Cora laughed and approached the two. "You must be Robert's sister, Lady Rosamund."

"I am," Rosamund said cheerfully. "And you must be the young lady everyone is talking about, wondering if she's to become the next Lady Grantham. Miss Cora Levinson, I presume?"

"That's correct, Lady Rosamund, but please call me Cora."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly," Rosamund said and raised her hands. "Mama would need her smelling salt, should she hear it."

Cora giggled and covered her mouth. "How about Miss Cora?"

"I think that would be all right," Rosamund said cheerfully and took Cora's arm. "Now do tell me what mischief my brother has been up to while I was gone. Has he got into an awful lot of trouble? Did he behave himself with you? If not you must promise me to tell me."

Cora smiled at Robert over her shoulder. He rolled his eyes at his sister's endless stream of questions and idle chatter.

"Don't tell her embarrassing stories now, Rosamund," he warned. "Then you'll have her running screaming away from here never to come back."

"Oh hush, Robert. Of course she wouldn't. She's not a scaredy cat, unlike you."

"Rosamund!" he exclaimed.

"Have you heard about when Robert thought that there was a ghost in his bedroom?"

Robert groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Rosamund," he warned. "Not funny and definitely not appropriate."

"It turned out to be a mouse!"

Cora and Rosamund laughed together, grinning at Robert who was frowning at his sister.

* * *

Lord Grantham watched his son and Cora intently over the next couple of days. In the beginning Robert had paid a lot of attention to the beautiful young woman, but as time passed he seemed to be falling back into his regular routine. Finding Cora standing by the window in the library watching Robert and Rosamund take off on their horses tugged at Lord Grantham's heart. He had become very fond of Cora in the short time she had been at Downton.

"Miss Levinson," he said cheerfully. "How are you this fine morning?"

Cora lit up at the sound of his voice. "Lord Grantham, good morning," she said cheerfully, though her eyes were still serious. "It's a beautiful day."

"That it is. Would you care to walk with me?"

She nodded and took his arm. Together they strolled outside. When Cora struggled for a moment with her parasol he helped her and handed it to her with a smile.

"Thank you," she said and her eyelashes fluttered a little as she looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Have you enjoyed your stay here, Miss Levinson?"

"Oh yes!" she said quickly. "You've been a most gracious host."

He chuckled and nodded. "I'm glad to hear that, my dear. What about Downton? Does the countryside appeal to you? I know that you grew up in a fairly large city. Perhaps you find country life too quiet and slow for your liking?"

"Oh no, not at all," she said and turned her large blue eyes on him. "I find it beautiful and very quaint."

"Do you ride?" he asked, though from what he had witnessed earlier, he suspected that he already knew her answer.

"No I don't," she said quietly. "Our stable only has room for my father's four horses and they are all carriage horses, sturdy ones that as far as I know have never felt a saddle on their backs."

He nodded in understanding. "Perhaps you would like to learn?"

She nodded slowly, obviously considering the offer. "I would, though once I am back in America I fear that I will not have much use for the skill."

"Are you in a hurry to get home? Perhaps someone is waiting for you?" he asked gently.

She turned her head and looked at him with a slight frown. "If you're asking whether or not I have given my heart to someone in America, the answer is no. I am in no rush to leave England. The freedom and excitement of traveling makes the prospect of returning to my father's house and the tedious life I lived there seem almost like a punishment."

Lord Grantham laughed and patted her arm. "You speak like a young lady who grasps for a new life, one of excitement and wonder. Perhaps you will find it here in England?"

"Perhaps I will," she said softly. She looked up at him and he stopped as she had turned serious. "My I pose a very frank question, your lordship?"

He nodded. "Of course you may."

"Your son, Lord Grantham," her words faltered her and her cheeks turned a little pink. "What does he think of me?"

Lord Grantham smiled and took Cora's hand. "My dear, few people know what goes on in my son's head and heart, and I don't claim to have full knowledge, though from what I can tell, he appears to be very fond of you. He is certainly more fond of you than any of the young ladies that he met in London over the Season. Does that answer your question?"

She looked away and sighed. "Yes."

"Can I perhaps assume then that you hold a fondness for him as well?"

Her cheeks turned a little darker pink and he chuckled softly.

"He is very dear to me," she finally committed to. She looked up at Lord Grantham again. "Though I fear that he finds me dull. I have none of the exciting experiences he speaks so fondly of. I don't ride, and I know very little about the kind of life he has lived."

"You might be surprised, my dear," he said with a gentle smile. "As far as for the things you speak of, have you considered that Robert might find your lack of this experience refreshing?" The confused look on her face revealed that she had not considered this. "Try not to worry about the things you cannot change. You just spoke of his excitement over his travels. Share that with him, my dear. Perhaps you will then find that you do indeed have a lot in common. As for riding, Robert is a very good teacher. If you approach him about it, I am sure that he would be delighted to show you."

"Thank you," she said honestly. "I will take your advice, though I do not know if I am keen on having him watch me fall off a horse. Perhaps it would be better if I had a few lessons first?"

"You want to impress him," he teased her. She blushed prettily again and he chuckled. "If that is your wish, I will arrange it. It will be our little secret."

Cora smiled at him, and Lord Grantham was again overcome with fondness for her. She would make his son happy, he was certain of it. As she smiled, her blue eyes twinkled, and Lord Grantham's thoughts turned to imaginary grandchildren. Yes, he mused, they would be both beautiful and bright.

The sound of thundering hooves interrupted his musings, and he and Cora turned to the sound of it. Robert and Rosamund were charging across the lawn, clearly in competition. Rosamund spotted them first and Cora thought that she saw Robert's sister pull her horse back a little. She smiled when she realized that Rosamund was allowing her brother to win so he could show off his skill to her. Cora cheered and clapped when Robert pulled his horse to a stop a few yards past them. He grinned at her and then looked over his shoulder at his sister.

"I see you still have some to learn, Rosamund," he teased.

"I merely allowed you to win so you would not sulk all day having lost to your baby sister," she said smugly.

"Oh, is that so," he challenged.

"Of course! Everyone knows that my horse is the fastest, besides I am not as heavy as you. Perhaps you should consider smaller dessert portions, Robert."

He huffed and made a face at her. "I won, did I not?"

"Yes, you did," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Now children, please do not have a row in front of our guest," Lord Grantham said with a smile.

Robert laughed and nodded. He threw his leg over his horse and jumped down, gracefully landing on his feet. Cora smiled at him when their eyes met. Robert moved the reins over his horse's head, leading him as he fell into step with his father and Cora.

"So what have you been up to while I took Rosamund for a little trot around the estate?"

Rosamund snorted from where she sat, perched on her horse next to Robert's. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I've had a nice little talk with Miss Levinson," Lord Grantham said and smiled fondly at her. "telling her all about your antics and vices, Robert. I must say, she does not scare easily."

Robert's face turned bright red and then he scowled when he realized that his father was only teasing him.

"Very amusing," he muttered. He turned to Cora. "You see what type of ridicule my family is abusing me with?"

"You seem to hold up fairly well, Lord Hartington," Cora said with a little smile.

Lord Grantham laughed. "You are delightful, my dear."

"Now if you will please excuse me," Robert said and swung himself up in the saddle. "I need to get my horse back to the stable and then I need a bath before I will be presentable again." He smiled at Cora. "Until later, Miss Levinson. Papa."

Cora and Lord Grantham watched the two siblings head off towards the stables in a much slower pace than they had arrived. Lord Grantham smiled at Cora and the two turned back to the house.

* * *

"Cora, there you are," Mrs. Levinson said as she swept into Cora's bedroom.

O'Brien curtsied and averted her eyes. Mrs. Levinson made a shooing gesture for the maid to leave.

"Thank you O'Brien. I will ring for you when I'm ready to dress for dinner," Cora said and smiled at the girl.

"Very well, miss."

Martha Levinson watched the maid leave and close the door behind her before turning to her daughter.

"So Cora, did something happen between you and Lord Hartington? Perhaps you had a disagreement?"

"Of course not," Cora said quickly and turned to face her mother. "Why do you even ask?"

"Cora dear, I have noticed how distant he has seemed these last couple of days. You need to make yourself a bit more appealing if you are to secure him."

"Mother!"

"You only have one other invitation, from a Viscount. A Lord is certainly much more appealing, and the promise of a Countess title in the future is quite grand. Still a Duchess one would be best."

Cora rolled her eyes at her mother. "The Duke did not seem very interested."

"There's still time, my dear."

"I don't even know if I like the Duke all that much. He was very cold."

"What in the world does that matter? Once you're married you will make your own life. If you so desire, you can avoid spending most of your time with your husband. Once you give him an heir, you never need to invite him to your bedchamber again."

Cora's cheeks turned deep pink. "Mother!"

"Just pay him a bit more attention tonight. Wear your dark red dress. It is very pretty on you and it makes your hair stand out more. Smile and be charming, Cora. I know that you can," Martha Levinson said and patted her daughter's cheek.

Cora sighed and nodded. "Yes mother."

* * *

"Robert, please have a seat."

Robert sat down across from his father and nodded his thanks to the brandy placed in his hand. He relaxed a little now when he was only in his father's presence, the ladies having proceeded to the drawing room.

"What did you want to speak to me about, Papa?"

Finding it ridiculous to tread lightly around the topic when he had been the one voicing the idea in the first place, Lord Grantham took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. "I wanted to talk about Cora. Have you given it any thought?"

"Papa," Robert said, slightly annoyed at being pushed to make a decision. "I like her of course. She is very beautiful and I enjoy our discussions quite a lot, but I'm not sure that I actually want to marry her."

"The opportunity might not be there for long, you know. As you said, she is very beautiful, and her dowry is more than substantial. You could do much worse, my boy."

"Can we please not talk about this?" Robert groaned.

"Robert!" Lord Grantham snapped, quickly losing patience with his son. "Downton is in danger, our family is in danger. It upsets me a great deal that you seem to take it so lightly."

Robert just stared at his father. It was very rare for Lord Grantham to raise his voice, and once he did, his family knew that he was serious.

"Forgive me, Papa," Robert said, a bit more humble this time. "It's just that the thought of marriage is rather daunting."

"I know it is, and it pleases me that you're cautious when considering marriage. I have watched you and Cora together, Robert. I can tell how fond she is of you and I don't think that I am imagining that you like her too."

"I do like her," Robert said and took a big swig of his drink. "I just have a hard time envisioning myself with her by my side for the rest of my life."

"What about envisioning her next to you in your bed?"

Robert coughed as he choked on his drink. "Papa! Dear God, how can you even suggest something like that?"

"You're not that innocent, Robert. I saw you with that woman in Paris. Cora is beautiful. I'm sure you would find being intimate with her…"

"Papa!" Robert closed his eyes tightly. "Can we please not talk about intimate things?"

"It's an important part of marriage."

"I know that," Robert hissed.

"Do you enjoy kissing her? Does she?"

Robert's eyes grew large. "How...? Why..?"

"I was once young too," Lord Grantham teased and sipped his drink. "I can't imagine that my son has not tried to steal at least one kiss from her pretty pink lips."

Robert's face flushed and he took another large sip of his brandy. "You are of course correct. I have kissed her, and it was wonderful. Without boosting my own romantic appeal too much I would dare say that she enjoyed it too." He smiled at his father and raised his glass. "At least she was still smiling afterwards, and I did not get slapped."

Lord Grantham laughed and nodded. "I'm very glad to hear that. She has been looking so sad the last two days. She misses you. Perhaps you can pay her a bit more attention? Think about those cold lonely nights, my son. I'm sure your wife would make next winter much more enjoyable."

Robert groaned and raised his glass to his lips. Finding it empty he made a face and sighed. "Perhaps we should join the ladies?"

Lord Grantham chuckled and followed his son as they left the room. He patted Robert's shoulder.

"I know you will do the right thing, Robert."

* * *

That night Robert lay awake long past when the house fell silent, contemplating his father's words. Did he want to marry Cora? He sighed heavily and rolled over. His thoughts went to Claudine and the intimacies they had shared. Did he want that with Cora? To his embarrassment he started to get aroused at the thought of having Cora in his bed. He had not been lying to his father, he did find Cora attractive. Kissing her was lovely. He still remembered how she seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms.

Robert rolled onto his back and ran his hand through his hair. He found Cora beautiful. Clearly, he even desired her. Knowing that he would maybe never have with Cora what he had with Claudine, he acknowledged that being attracted to his wife was important to him. Perhaps Cora would enjoy him too? He smiled at the thought.

His mind made up, Robert closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Cora yelped as Robert grabbed her from behind and swung her around. He laughed and put her down, grinning at her.

"I do apologize for being absent these last few days. I fear that being cooped up inside and under my parents' watchful eyes was starting to aggravate me to no end. I am used to spending most of my time out on the estate, visiting tenants and supervising the progress of the cottages and farms."

"Please do not apologize," Cora said softly. "It is admirable that you take your duties so seriously."

"Thank you for understanding. It is very kind of you to forgive me so easily. Now, would you like to join me for a little walk, Miss Cora? I overheard Mama speaking to the gardener yesterday. Apparently the new roses are in full bloom."

"That sounds delightful."

Robert offered her his arm and together the two strolled off in the direction of the formal rose garden.

* * *

After the conversation with his father, Robert paid closer attention to Cora. She did seem to be thrilled to have him around. Whenever he addressed her or complimented her she smiled sweetly and her blue eyes seemed to shine even brighter. As he studied her more closely, he became increasingly more aware of how beautiful she was.

He found himself thinking about her at night, after retiring to bed, wondering what it would be like to have her next to him. The thought of holding a soft, warm female body dressed in a silky nightgown in his arms did affect him in a very noticeable way.

The fact remained; Cora might not want to share her bed with him. Granted if she were to be his wife it was her duty to be intimate with him, but that did not mean that her bedroom would be his. Robert made a face, thinking of how his father slept a few doors down from his mother's bedroom. Deciding that he did not want that arrangement, he vowed to make it clear to his wife that he wanted them to share a bed. Having known that bliss with Claudine, he wanted nothing less.

His thoughts returned to Cora and her lovely features. Cora was taller than Claudine, and more slender. Her breasts were smaller and her waist tapered off a little narrower than Claudine's had. Even though she did not have as curvaceous features as his French lover, Robert found Cora very attractive. She was younger than Claudine; perhaps that was part of it? Musing over their differences, Robert realized that he more than ever wanted to find out what it was like to make love to Cora. A wicked thought crossed his mind and his eyes popped open. He immediately chastised himself for even thinking such lewd thoughts. Cora might be American, and not part of the English aristocracy, but that did not mean that she was not a lady. Thinking about it some more, he knew that Cora would never accept his advances without being married first.

Robert was almost asleep when a vision of Lady Beatrice flashed through his head. His eyes popped open and he groaned. If he turned down Cora, who else might his parents try to push on him? No, Cora would do quite nicely, he mused. He would not have to convince himself that he desired her in order to fulfill his duty as a husband. And then there was the matter of the money. Cora's money. His father was right, Cora was a great choice.

* * *

Robert knew when he woke up to a clear blue sky and the air filled with birdsong that this was the day he would ask Cora to marry him. With nervous anticipation he sat through breakfast inquiring about Cora's and her mother's stay at Downton. Cora had just smiled sweetly while her mother went on and on about the place, now and then adding her thoughts on where improvements were needed.

"Miss Levinson, it is a beautiful day. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me for a short walk?"

"Of course she will," Mrs. Levinson said quickly and patted Cora's hand.

Robert looked at Cora and she nodded. "I would enjoy that very much, Lord Hartington."

"Wonderful," Robert said with emphasis.

"I just need to get my hat and parasol," she said and gracefully rose from her seat.

Robert and his father instantly got up and Cora blushed beautifully at the honor they showed her by doing so.

"I will be waiting for you in the grand hallway."

Cora nodded and quickly left the room. The conversation picked up again and Robert made his excuses to take his leave.

* * *

Robert eagerly paced by the foot of the grand staircase. When he heard Cora on the stairs he looked up and smiled at her.

"You look very beautiful, Miss Levinson."

"Why thank you, Lord Hartington."

He offered her his arm and, with a smile, escorted her outside.

* * *

Lord Grantham watched his son and Cora stroll away from the house, but staying in sight. He had noticed Robert's nervous eagerness at getting Cora alone this morning and he suspected that he knew why. He smiled to himself as he watched the two disappear out of view for a moment only to appear again once they passed the large oak.

"Patrick, have you talked to your son?"

Lord Grantham chuckled and turned to face his wife. "In regards to what, my dear?"

Violet made a face and shot him a pointed look. "You know what I am talking about. Is he serious in his intentions towards this girl?"

"I believe he is." Lord Grantham took his wife's hand and led her over to the window, gesturing to Robert and Cora who had stopped and were facing the house, though too far away for them to be able to see their faces. "I think Robert plans on asking Cora to marry him."

"Without asking you first? Or even her mother?" Violet exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, dear. I have no objection, and Robert knows that. I cannot imagine that Mrs. Levinson does either."

"She would be stupid if she would," Violet muttered.

"As open as she seems to be to our son's interest in her daughter, she must be aware of our financial situation. You do realize there might be a chance she thinks that Robert is a fortune hunter and only after Cora's money. Of course, in that case she might have some concern about them marrying."

"She is buying her daughter a title, Patrick. Surely that is worth a lot."

"Perhaps, but perhaps Cora's beauty and dowry could get her a more impressive title than Countess of Grantham. Remember that the Duke was very enamored of her in London."

"I haven't heard either of them mentioning him," Violet said quickly. "Perhaps he did not pursue her."

"Who knows, but please Violet, let Robert take the lead on this and try not to be too hard on him. It is after all his future. To quote you, marriage is a long business."

"Don't throw my own words in my face, Patrick," she said stiffly. "I know it is, and I am just as concerned about him as you are."

Patrick chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders tugging her against his side. She smiled fondly at him.

"We made out rather nicely, don't you think?" he teased her.

"We did, my dear, but you are an honorable man, and I was brought up for this role."

"Still, we have two wonderful children, and I love you very much. You've made me very happy and I can only say from the bottom of my heart that I could never have asked for a lovelier woman to call my wife. You have made a wonderful countess, Violet, and you continue to do so every day."

She giggled and shot him a look. "Patrick, you sweet man. I gave you my heart many years ago and you still have it."

"Come, let's leave Robert to it."

She chuckled and took his arm as he led her out of the room and upstairs to enjoy some rare afternoon quiet time.

* * *

"One day this will all be my responsibility," Robert explained to Cora as he gestured to the grand house.

"Are you worried?"

He tilted his head and looked surprised at her. No one had ever asked him that. "In fact I am," he said honestly. "My father has accomplished a great deal despite all the strains on the estate. I can only hope to continue to continue his legacy."

She nodded and looked at the house. "It is a large responsibility, all the people, and the upkeep I'm sure is a constant worry. Past generations' expectations must be weighing heavily on your shoulders at times."

"Exactly!" he said, pleased that she seemed to understand him so well.

"I honestly don't feel it," she confessed. "But then I have only spent a few days here. Downton is beautiful and your family history is fascinating. I can only imagine what it must be like for you, Lord Hartington."

"When I one day become the Earl of Grantham, it will be a day of sadness as well as pride since it will mean that my father has passed."

"Of course," she said and looked at him. "How horrible to know that you can only embrace your birthright upon your father's death."

He smiled fondly at her. "When that day comes I hope to have a wonderful, strong and kind woman by my side who will greatly comfort me in my grief and be my strength and companion as we together face picking up the mantle, carrying on the legacy as Lord and Lady Grantham."

She smiled at him and raised an eyebrow as he took her hands. When he knelt by her feet she gasped and her eyes widened.

"Miss Cora Levinson, will you be that woman? Will you make me the happiest man in all of England by becoming my wife, and the future Countess of Grantham?"

"Oh Robert," she gasped. "Yes!"

He jumped up and took her in his arms, kissing her with more enthusiasm than ever before, while trying to keep the kiss respectable. He pulled back and took her face in his hands and they laughed before kissing again.

"Oh Cora," he said and grinned. "You have made me very happy."

"As have you Robert."

* * *

Lord Grantham watched his son chase Cora across the lawn, catching up to her and swinging her around. He could tell that she was laughing and he chuckled when Robert stole a kiss.

"You naughty boy," he said and shook his head.

"What are you muttering about, dear?" Violet asked amused as she entered the room only wearing her dressing gown.

He opened his arms to her and she stepped into the embrace. "Our son is stealing kisses as he's chasing what I believe is now his fiancée."

Violet had to laugh at that. "Like father, like son."

* * *

It turned out when Robert made the announcement at dinner that night that he had in fact sent a telegram to Mr. Levinson, asking for his permission to marry Cora. Eyebrows were raised at this, followed by a few gasps.

"I am very proud to say that Cora accepted my proposal without hesitation," he said and smiled fondly at Cora.

Violet pressed her lips together when her husband shot her a warning look. She would not ruin Robert's moment.

"Come, let's go through all together," Lord Grantham said cheerfully. "Marsden, this calls for some champagne."

"Right away, my lord."

Violet raised an eyebrow at this unusual behavior, but she was secretly glad not to be left alone with Mrs. Levinson and her gloating.

"What an excellent suggestion, Papa," Robert said happily.

Robert walked around the table and pulled out Cora's chair as she got up. He offered her his arm which she gladly accepted.

Discussion quickly centered on setting a date. Everyone recognized that the situation was somewhat unusual due to the bride being American. It became very clear that either the wedding would take place by the end of the summer, or it would have to be put off till the following spring, in which case Cora would return to America.

Cora and Robert looked at each other. Sensing that she had a firm opinion on the issue but was hesitant to voice it in front of his parents and her mother, he got up and offered her his hand.

"Will you please excuse us for a moment while I have a word in private with my fiancée?"

"Don't let my brother take any inappropriate liberties with you," Rosamund teased.

"Rosamund!" Robert choked out, his face red. "Of course not."

Rosamund laughed and tilted her head so her red curls danced around her head.

Robert rolled his eyes at his sister and quickly led Cora out of the room and into the library before anyone else would share some witty remark about his character.

"Robert?" Cora asked with a gentle smile.

"What do you want, Cora?"

She blushed and looked down. "I am pleased that you noticed my reluctance to participate in the argument. I do have my own opinion and I am honored that you want to hear it."

"Of course I do," he said quickly and took her hands.

"I would prefer to get married at the end of the summer," she said and blushed.

He gently tilted her chin up and smiled at her. "So it will be."

She giggled and eagerly returned his kiss.

* * *

Martha Levinson swept into her daughter's room unannounced and dismissed O'Brien as soon as she had finished dressing Cora for bed. Once the door closed behind the maid, Martha turned to Cora.

"I am surprised that you accepted his proposal, Cora."

Cora, who was still sitting by the vanity, looked up and met her mother's eyes in the mirror. "I thought you would be pleased, mother."

"I am pleased," Martha said and sighed. She got up and paced back and forth behind Cora. "It's just that the season has barely ended, and here you are, engaged to be married. If you had not been so quick to accept him you might have found yourself with several offers. The duke…"

"Mother," Cora interrupted in a soft voice. "The duke doesn't care for me. He was polite of course, but it would have surprised me a great deal had he asked me to marry him." She looked down and then turned to face Martha. "Mother, I like Robert very much. He's an honest man, and very sweet. I am not so naïve that I think that he loves me, but as long as he at least cares for me… I know he does, mother."

Martha nodded. "He does. Love might come, or it might not. No matter what, I think he would be an honest husband to you. Thank God that he takes after his father more than his mother. That woman is dreadful, so full of herself."

Cora bit her lip and looked away. It would not be wise to laugh at her future mother-in-law, even if she was not present.

"So you approve then?" Cora whispered.

"Of course I do," Martha said. "Though I will make a few more inquiries, especially in regards to his personal habits. You know that the family is in dire need of money and I am certain that he has been encouraged to marry an heiress. You would solve their financial situation in a most wonderful way my dear. I just don't want to see you slighted once they get their greedy hands on your money."

Cora nodded. She shivered, suddenly feeling cold and sad. "Do you really think that's all there is to it? That he only wants my money? That he doesn't care about me at all?"

Martha sighed and cupped Cora's chin. "He likes you, my darling. Love is a delicate thing. Sometimes it takes years for it to develop. I sense a fondness between the two of you, a budding friendship, and that, Cora, might be even more important than love."

"I do hope that you're right, mother."

"Spend some more time with him. Get to know each other. There are still over two months until the wedding."

Cora nodded and kissed her mother good night before slipping into bed. It was very late when she eventually fell asleep, her dreams filled with fabrics of her uncertain future.

* * *

"_I am surprised that you accepted his proposal_. That's what I 'eard her say," O'Brien said and looked around the table. "I tell ya, Mrs. Levinson was just as surprised as the rest of us."

"She should be flattered and honored," Carson said and made a face. He did not care much for the loud American woman.

"Miss Cora is very happy I think," O'Brien said quickly and reached for the teapot.

"Is that Miss Levinson you are referring to, Miss O'Brien?"

Mr. Marsden's words thundered through the room and O'Brien flinched. She looked up at the old butler.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Marsden, but she's asked me to call her Miss Cora."

"Very well, you may do that in privacy of her bedchamber, but anywhere else, she should be addressed as Miss Levinson, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Marsden."

He nodded and shot O'Brien a last glare. "I will be in my office if you need me."

O'Brien's eyes shot daggers at his back. "Why the old goat doesn't retire I have no idea," she muttered under her breath.

Daniel, the second footman, snickered and their eyes met across the table. He winked at her and O'Brien's cheeks turned a little pink.

"Well, we better get done with tea. They will start ringing soon to get dressed for dinner," Miss Hughes said and sipped her tea. She shot O'Brien a glance. "Sarah, you better be careful. You've only been here for a few weeks. Marsden has a lot of power with his lordship."

O'Brien nodded, still upset with Mr. Marsden for lecturing her in front of the rest of the staff.

* * *

Lord Grantham looked up and smiled at Cora as she entered the library.

"You asked to see me Lord Grantham," she said cheerfully.

"I did, my dear. Please, come have a seat."

Cora sat down across from him and smiled at him, waiting for him to speak.

"As you know, Robert and I are caretakers of Downton. It doesn't belong to us, it belongs to our family."

"Robert told me," she said seriously. "He takes his responsibility very seriously and he's very proud of his heritage."

Lord Grantham smiled and nodded. "That he is. The fact remains, it will be years before Robert will continue my legacy. In the meantime it is up to me to keep this place in our family and to secure everyone's future. I am sure that you're aware of the strains we're under."

She nodded. "Mother told me a while ago. Rest assured, Lord Grantham, my father will be very generous. My dowry is very handsome."

"I am sure it is. Still once you marry Robert it will become your joint fortune, but it will not benefit Downton. Not until he becomes the next earl."

"Oh," Cora's brows furrowed. "I never realized that. Of course you're right. What do you need me to do?"

He met her clear blue eyes and was again amazed at the strength in this young woman. He smiled and sighed.

"Forgive me, I wish I did not have to ask this of you, but the only way that I can safely say that I can hand Downton over to you and Robert in the future is if the estate will benefit from your money now."

Cora was silent for a long moment. Finally she nodded. "Then so it shall be." She met Lord Grantham's eyes. "Downton will be my home from now on; of course I must do what is best for the family and the estate. Does Robert know of this arrangement?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. I wanted to discuss it with you first. I did not want you to think that he only married you for your money."

She nodded. "I thank you for that. I think it would have embarrassed him to have been part of this conversation." She got up. "Please have your lawyer arrange for any paperwork that I need to sign and I will do it."

He held out his hands to her and she placed hers in his. "Thank you my dear. I am very pleased with Robert's choice. You will make him a wonderful wife and life companion, and I know without a doubt that you will make a fine Countess one day."

Cora blushed and looked down. "I can only hope. At least I will have many years to practice before that day comes."

He laughed and she looked up at him and smiled and then joined his contagious laughter.

* * *

Violet was counting the days to the wedding. Martha Levinson was driving her insane. The woman wanted to poke her nose in everything, especially things that she had no idea about, such as the guest list and seating arrangements.

"Cora should wear my mother's veil," Violet said stiffly.

"I am not certain that it will go with her dress," Martha said and put down the page she had been reading. "Oh! The Duke of Marlborough."

Violet rolled her eyes. "He's an old friend of the family."

"The Astors and the Vanderbilts will have to sit with him."

"Absolutely not!"

"And why is that?"

"Mama!" Rosamund rushed into the room tossing her gloves and hat on the seat next to her.

"Rosamund, must you sit on the furniture in that outfit?" Violet said and wrinkled her nose.

"Why not? My riding outfit is perfectly proper," Rosamund said and laughed. "I had it made only last month. It is the latest fashion I assure you."

"I know, your father commented on the amount."

Rosamund just brushed the comment off. She turned to Martha and smiled. "Cora just must learn to ride. It is so boring to join the hunt as the only woman."

"You hunt?" Martha said in surprise.

"Of course," Rosamund said and laughed. "Families like ours always hunt."

"I see," Martha said thoughtfully.

"So what did I miss? Flowers? Guest list?" Rosamund laughed rather loudly which granted her a frown from her mother.

"I was just telling Mrs. Levinson that Cora should be wearing my mother's veil."

"That moth-eaten old thing? Dear God, poor Cora."

"Rosamund! It's made of finest Belgian lace from Bruges."

"Sure, sure, it is still old and hardly fashionable. Why not let me come with Cora to the tailor and I'm sure we'll find something she likes."

Both women stared at Rosamund and she laughed again. "It is settled then, wonderful." She noticed a mud stain on her arm. "Oh dear, I do need a bath. Please excuse me, Mama. I will see you at tea."

Violet rolled her eyes as her daughter all but sprinted from the room.

"Does she have a beau yet?" Martha asked sweetly.

"Not that I am aware of, but you never know with Rosamund. If any of my children is prone to eloping with the chauffeur, it is Rosamund," Violet said with a fond chuckle.

Martha stared shocked at her. "Dear God, I hope not. How frightfully embarrassing."

"Oh, my husband would never allow it. Rosamund will marry someone quite suitable, don't you worry."

* * *

"Will you miss me?"

Cora smiled at him and nodded. "Yes."

He stopped and took her hands. They were alone in the rose garden. At this hour in the late afternoon none of the grounds keepers were around, and the Crawleys were inside, trying to escape the heat.

"It feels odd that I will not see you again until the wedding."

"I know, Robert."

"There's so much I'd like to show you, and so much I'd like to know about you," Robert said with a deep sigh.

Cora smiled and touched his cheek. "We have a whole life ahead of us for that."

"Well, I suppose that's true," he said and smiled at her.

Cora noticed the look in his eyes, and was yet again reminded of the fact that he did not love her. She turned her head away, afraid that he would see the disappointment on her face.

"My time in London will be filled with fittings and paying calls. Even if you were to come, we would hardly have any time alone," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"I know that," he said, a little sharper than intended. Robert made a face when his words made her flinch. "I'm sorry," he said and pulled her closer. "I did not mean to sound harsh. It's just that I will honestly miss your company."

Cora smiled at him and nodded. "And I will miss yours."

Robert leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. He knew that he had to keep it light, or things might escalate out of control. Cora was beautiful, and with every touch, every kiss, his desire for her grew.

"God Cora," he whispered against her mouth. "Your lips are like velvet. I've never tasted kisses as sweet as yours." He tugged her closer, pressing her against him.

Cora blushed and laughed a little nervously. "Robert, dear, a kiss is all that I will give you until we're married."

"Of course," he said. He kissed her cheek and held her tight. "But that doesn't mean that I desire you any less."

Cora giggled. "I suppose I should take that as a compliment," she teased. "Though I fear that my mother would need her smelling salt should she hear you speak like that."

"True."

Robert picked her up and swung her around. Cora laughed and held on to his shoulders.

**_To be Continued..._**


	4. A Wedding at Downton Abbey

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Rating**: Mature/Explicit (this chapter – Wedding Night stuff!)  
**Spoilers**: none, set before Season 1. The story takes place from 1887 to 1902.

**Note**: _This story was written for the 2012 Het Big Bang._

…

_Special thank you to the lovely_ _Tambear_ _for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

_Also, thank you for lovely reviews and favoriting/following this story. This is my first Robert/Cora story so I greatly appreciate it._

…

.

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Part IV – A Wedding at Downton Abbey**

Cora looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her white dress fit perfectly and accentuated her slim figure. Her hair had been arranged beautifully, with the Grantham heirloom tiara adorning the top of her head, holding the veil in place. Around her neck she wore a beautiful necklace, a gift from Lady Grantham. Her ears sported matching earrings, a gift from her fiancé. Cora smiled a little as she scrutinized her appearance. She did look quite lovely, she had to admit. Letting her eyes wander she gazed outside at the beautiful summer day. Everything seemed perfect, so why did she feel so agonizingly conflicted inside?

Perhaps it was the knowledge that in only a few hours from now, Cora Levinson would cease to exist and Lady Hartington would be born. Cora did not feel any change inside, only worry about the future. Her brows furrowed at the thought of her fiancé. She was aware of his feelings for her, and how very different they were from her feelings for him. She had given Robert Crawley her heart, even if she had not told him so in actual words. Robert was very fond of her, she could tell, but she also knew that he did not love her. She sighed heavily. At least she had her future husband's attention. If he did not desire her, he would seek his companionship elsewhere.

Her thoughts had taken her to the one place she had tried to avoid at all cost, marital intimacy. Her mother had explained her duties quite frankly the night before and Cora had been mortified listening to her mother's rambling while her face turned deeper and deeper red. She ran her hand over her stomach, smoothing out the soft silk. Would Robert be a considerate lover? Would he demand that she yield to his desire, no matter what? She shivered at the thought and shook her head. No, he was an honorable man, and he did care for her. She still worried about it.

"Oh Cora, you look beautiful," Martha Levinson whispered and straightened out the veil.

"Thank you mother," Cora said and smiled a little tentatively.

"Chin up, darling," Martha said and smiled. "I know that you're nervous, all brides are. You're marrying a good man, Cora."

"I know, mother," Cora said and sighed. "I just wish…" she let the words hang, unable to actually articulate her worries in fear of them becoming a permanent reality.

Martha caressed Cora's cheek. "Have faith, my dear."

Cora nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, shall we?"

Martha pulled the veil over her daughter's head and stepped back. "My baby girl is getting married," she whispered and covered her mouth.

Cora rolled her eyes behind the veil. "Honestly, mother, this was your idea to start with, so I don't understand why it has you in such a state."

"Oh hush, Cora. Just let your mother have her moment."

* * *

Since Cora's father had been unable to attend the wedding it had been decided that Cora would walk up the aisle alone. She fidgeted a little where she stood outside the church. Rosamund smiled at her and gave her a wink. Cora chuckled and shook her head. Lady Rosamund was her maid of honor, and she was clearly enjoying it, sharing one daring comment with Cora after the other. Clearly Lady Rosamund was not as innocent as her maid of honor dress suggested. Taking her eyes off the mischievous Lady Rosamund, Cora chuckled at the sight of Carson trying to organize the four little flower girls who were to walk in ahead of her. As adorable as Robert's little cousins were, they were clearly a handful.

"We're ready, Miss Cora," Carson said and smiled at her.

"Thank you Carson." She glanced at Rosamund. "I guess this is it."

"Such good luck!" Rosamund said cheerfully and stepped behind Cora.

The church doors opened and Carson gave the two little girls up front a nudge to start walking. The other two followed, tossing rose petals in front of Cora who glided up the aisle; a magical creature all dressed in white.

* * *

Robert tugged at his collar and sighed. What was taking so long? He glanced at his best man, his cousin James. James grinned at him and squeezed his shoulder.

"You look positively frightened to death, cousin," he teased.

"Very comforting to hear," Robert muttered. "As always, you're such a cheerful supporter."

James snickered quietly next to him but quieted when the music started. "This is it cousin."

Robert nodded and turned to watch the bridal party coming up the aisle. He smiled fondly at the little girls sprinkling rose petals in front of the bride. His eyes lifted and he stared at Cora in awe. Robert blinked a few times as if not trusting his eyes. When she finally came to stand next to him she smiled shyly at him behind the thin veil. He returned it and leaned closer.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he whispered to her.

"Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself, Robert."

Before he could respond the vicar started to speak and they obediently turned their attention to the purpose of the event.

* * *

Robert helped Cora into the open carriage and then jumped in next to her. He looked at her and grinned as the carriage took off, quickly putting some distance between them and the church. Villagers lined the narrowed streets, waving and cheering as Lord Hartington, the future Earl of Grantham, and his beautiful young bride went by. Finally they cleared the village and the horses increased their speed, eagerly running towards Downton Abbey. Cora smiled as Robert took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Finally alone," he said and his eyes twinkled. "Which allows me to kiss my beautiful wife."

"Robert!" Cora laughed as he pulled her to him, her glove-clad hand coming up to touch his cheek.

"Mmm, Lady Hartington, your kisses are divine," Robert whispered against her lips.

Cora's eyes fluttered shut, hoping that the driver was not paying attention to what they were doing. Her stomach fluttered a little as Robert nibbled on her lower lip. She gently pushed against his shoulders.

"Robert, we're almost at the house. The servants…"

"Of course," he said and sat up. "After all, we have all night."

Cora smiled nervously and looked away. He took her hand, gently stroking his thumb over the back of her hand.

* * *

The wedding luncheon was a light and happy affair. A large tent had been set up on the lawn outside Downton Abbey, shading the beautifully decorated tables underneath. A small string orchestra was playing nearby while exquisite dishes, paired expertly with fine wines, were served by footmen in smart livery.

Cora sat by Robert's side at the table of honor,with her mother on her other side and Lady Grantham on Robert's left. She sipped her champagne and smiled at Robert when he leaned closer to her.

"I wish that this whole circus was over."

"Don't you enjoy the food? All the lovely well-wishes?" she asked and raised an eyebrow.

"The food is delicious, but I would much rather share a meal in private with you."

Cora blushed and looked down. "Robert."

"Are you happy?" he whispered and took her hand.

Cora looked up at him and met his kind blue eyes. She nodded. "I am. Very happy indeed."

"That makes me happy too," he said with a heavy sigh.

Speeches and toasts followed each other in an endless stream, paying homage to the married couple and the Crawley family, until Robert was ready to tell the whole lot to bugger off. Cora's gentle hand touching his, moving her fingers over his, calmed him and he smiled fondly at her.

Lord Grantham watched his son and daughter-in-law. He noticed the caring little touches, but also the lack of passion. He silently raised his glass to the two, wishing them happiness and love.

* * *

Cora was standing by the fireplace when Robert quietly entered the room. She turned her head at the noise behind her and he smiled at her. She returned the smile, but he noticed some worry in her eyes.

"Good evening, my dear," he said and stopped in front of her.

"Good evening, Robert."

"Are you all right?"

She shrugged and looked into the dancing flames. "I suppose. As you are probably aware, most women are a bit apprehensive about the wedding night. To be honest with you, I wish it was already over."

Robert chuckled and cupped her chin. "Dearest Cora, I understand perfectly, but trust me when I say that I will try to do everything in my power to make our wedding night a memorable one, in a good way."

She nodded silently, but he could tell that she was not as certain about it as he was. He took her hand and led her over to the comfortable armchair by the window. Sitting down he pulled her down on his lap. She giggled and raised an eyebrow.

"Robert? I must admit I assumed that this would happen in our bed."

Robert laughed and it felt good to release some of the tension. "And it will, trust me. I just want to talk for a moment before we go to bed. Is that all right?"

"Of course it is."

He placed his palm on her thigh, feeling the warmth through her thin nightgown. She was a little uneasy in his arms, which was not a huge surprise to him. After all, she had never been this close to a man before, and never in such state of undress. He moved his hand over her thigh to squeeze her hip. She gasped and he met her eyes. He grinned and winked at her. She giggled and looked down.

"You are very beautiful, Cora. I hope that you will not hide it from me."

She frowned and then blushed when she realized what he was referring to. "I have little knowledge of these things Robert, so I have to rely on your guidance," she whispered.

Robert wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her back and then her hair. He could tell that she was relaxing and was pleased that he could calm her fears to some degree.

"I know that it is considered proper for a young lady to have little or no knowledge of what transpires between husband and wife. I respect that, but at the same time I take my task of enlightening you on the mysteries very seriously. Some people say that it is not proper for a woman to enjoy being intimate with her husband. I think that is a load of…" he stopped himself when she gasped, clearly anticipating some form of profanity to roll off his lips. "… nonsense," he opted for instead of his original word choice. "I know that a woman can enjoy intimacy just as much as a man and I want that for you, for us."

She nodded and he took her hand that was nervously playing with the buttons on his pajama shirt. "Mother said to just close my eyes and hope that you would be quick to finish."

Robert laughed at the comment. "I think I might disappoint in that regard. Tonight is not about me, it is about you, about learning. It will not be perfect, but we will learn together."

"Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "You know some people say that beautiful children are conceived out of a joyful joining. And since our children will look like you, they will be beautiful beyond words."

Cora blushed and smiled at him. "Robert, you are a sweet man. I am proud to be your wife. I hope you know that. It was my choice to marry you, and I made it with open eyes."

"And I am very proud to be your husband." He gently tugged at the ribbon holding her hair together until it opened, allowing her long hair to spill over her shoulders. Letting the ribbon fall to the floor he ran his fingers through her dark locks. "Cora, we have a whole life ahead of us. So many things to do, so much to discover. We barely know each other. I can only say that I am eager to learn more about the beautiful woman I married."

Cora pressed her lips together and nodded. He could see tears in her eyes and he kissed her softly again. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he held her close.

"I was so worried," she whispered.

"Of what?"

"That you would abandon me here in favor of a mistress."

He sighed and nodded. "I see. Well, I don't have one, and I have no plans on taking one."

"Thank you for that."

"Cora, about tonight," he said and tilted her chin up. "If you're not ready for this, we can wait."

She was silent for a long moment before finally shaking her head. "It is very sweet of you to offer, but I honestly think that we should just get it over with. No matter when it happens, I will have mixed feelings about it."

He held her gaze in silence for a long moment. Robert Crawley might not be in love with his wife of only a few hours, but he was very fond of her and he did not want to hurt her in any way. Perhaps, he thought, that starting out with genuine friendship was not such a bad idea for a married couple?

Cora smiled and leaned forward, tentatively brushing her lips against his. It was the first time she had taken the initiative, being intimate in any way with him and Robert found her shyness endearing. He grinned and returned the kiss, squeezing her hip again. Cora laughed and her cheeks flushed.

Robert sighed and tilted his head. It was delightful to have her on his lap only dressed in her nightgown. He could feel his body start to respond to her proximity and he wondered if she realized what was happening to him. She squirmed a little and he stroked her thigh. Holding her gaze he pulled at her gown until he could touch her bare leg. She gasped and her eyes widened. Robert chuckled and stroked her thigh, inching his hand higher up her leg, caressing her hip and side. Her position on his lap prevented him from moving her nightgown and thereby his hand, any higher, but it was enough for now he decided.

Cora's eyes were filled with wonder. He could tell that she enjoyed his touch. Apparently she had not considered that he would want to just touch her, and feel her body.

"You are lovely, my dear," he said and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

Cora whimpered softly as his lips brushed over a sensitive area below her ear. "Robert," she whispered.

"It's all right," he assured her. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes."

He smiled against her soft skin where hints of her perfume still lingered. Her scent and softness were driving him mad, but as hard as it was to take it slow, he knew he had to or this could end very badly.

Robert moved his hand to rest it against her stomach, his fingers splayed over her skin. He could feel the soft hair that covered her mound brush against the side of his hand. Oh how he wanted to go there, but not yet. He stroked over her stomach, tickling her side, making her giggle against his lips.

"You're ticklish," he teased.

She laughed and nodded. Cora kissed him again and he ran his fingers over her side. This time the response was different. She sighed and moved under his hand, clearly enjoying his touch. She actually made a little unhappy noise that he found very endearing when he removed his hand.

He had never thought that he would experience this intense feeling of protectiveness towards Cora. After all, they had both been talked into this marriage for the sake of the estate and a title. Why should he even care? As Robert looked into Cora's blue eyes and saw the trust and kindness there he was overcome with a feeling that was perhaps not love, but very close to it. He was not a bad man, he knew that, and he was not going to be a beastly husband to this lovely young woman. Even if they would never find passionate love, he cared enough about her to want her to feel safe and cared for.

As his feelings and thoughts came together, Robert's determination grew. He kissed Cora with more passion than before. When he felt her breath against his lips in a gasped response he flicked his tongue against those soft pink lips, dipping inside until he could touch his tongue to hers. She started to pull back, but he wrapped his arm around her back, holding her close as he stroked his tongue over hers. Eventually she started to relax again and when he retreated, he to his joy felt the tentative touch of her tongue on his lips.

"Yes," he whispered against her lips.

Cora moved her hand from his shoulder to run her fingers through his hair. He hummed his approval and she shifted on his lap. Holding her against him, he very gently cupped her breast and stroked the nipple through the soft fabric of her nightgown. She whimpered and instantly pulled away from him, staring wild-eyed at him.

"Does it feel good?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. "Tell me from your heart, not what is proper."

She giggled and nodded. "Yes, it feels very nice. I tingle all over."

He laughed and kissed her. This time when he slipped his tongue between her lips she eagerly met him half way and he felt her tug a little at his hair. He groaned as it felt really good. Shifting her slightly so he could touch her better Robert cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples and enjoying the feel of her. He again started to pull up her nightgown, but she was sitting on it so it was not the easiest task in the world. He nudged her hip.

"Move a little so I can pull your nightgown free."

She moved without a word and he bunched the nightgown around her waist. Her legs were bare, but her womanhood was still covered. He stroked her naked thigh and nudged her legs apart a little. She held on tightly to his shoulders and watched him carefully.

"I won't hurt you. I promise," he said and brushed her lips in a gentle kiss. "There are so many delightful things that you don't know yet. I can't wait to show you and to experience them with you."

"I want that too," she whispered and looked down.

He tilted her chin up and smiled at her. "Cora, in here, in our bed, it's just you and me. I don't care what the world says that we can or can't do, how we should or should not feel. It's no one's business but ours. Perhaps that is not very English of me to say, perhaps it is not proper, but I don't care. I want us both to be comfortable and happy here. No one else will know what we do unless we tell them. Will you promise me to be honest with me about your feelings on the matter? To tell me if you like something or not? And to trust me when I want to show you something I think you will enjoy?"

Cora nodded and her lower lip trembled a little. A lonely tear escaped and he gently brushed it away before kissing her tenderly.

"It always sounded so wrong to hear that it was not proper to enjoy being intimate. Why should only a man be allowed to feel passion?"

He nodded; delighted that she had understood his meaning. "I absolutely agree. A woman has every right to feel passion, and I can promise you that you will find it most delightful. Granted, the first time might hold a painful sting, but in the grander scheme of things, I think it a small sacrifice. The ultimate reward is beyond lovely."

She laughed and sniffed a little as she wiped at her eyes. "You are a good man Robert. Will you show me what you speak of?"

He laughed and pulled her tightly against him. They laughed together as they just held each other. He whispered little nonsense in her ear that made her giggle and gasp. He told her how he looked forward to seeing her beautiful little breasts, to touch them and kiss them. Caressing her thighs he moved closer to her womanhood. When he finally slipped his fingers between her folds she jumped and let out a little squeak in surprise. He hushed her and continued to whisper in her ear as he stroked her. It was a huge relief to him that he found her essence already present.

"Robert," she whispered. "I've never felt like this before."

"It's because of our kisses and my touching your body, my dear."

"I feel out of breath and it tingles a lot more now."

He brushed his lips against her ear and she shivered. "Just relax and enjoy it," he encouraged. "You are absolutely all right and safe."

She whimpered softly when he circled her little pleasure spot with his fingers.

"Robert!" she gasped.

He chuckled and met her eyes. "I think I found the secret to making you come undone."

She laughed a little nervously and her grip on his arm tightened. He stroked softly, now and then circling the spot, teasing her until her eyes closed and she was breathing heavily. Her cheeks and neck had turned a rosy color and he found it beautiful. Pressing his lips to her neck he stroked faster and a little firmer. She cried out and shook in his arms as she peaked. He watched her face, delighting in her first experience.

Robert slipped his arm under her legs and got up. He carried her over to the bed and put her down before sliding in next to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled blissfully. He chuckled at the sight.

"I think my wife enjoyed her first spend," he teased.

"Dear God, Robert, I thought my heart was going to explode."

Robert pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. She just stared at his bare chest for a moment before tentatively running her hand over his shoulder and down. He smiled and covered her hand, pressing it against his chest.

"Your touch is lovely, my dear."

"Thank you. You're a handsome man, Robert."

He smiled, glad that she was more intrigued than frightened by his nakedness. Tugging a little on her nightgown he wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh.

"May I remove this? I so wish to see you. I just know that you will be exquisitely beautiful, Cora."

She blushed and nodded. He pushed it up and she sat up to allow him to pull it off her. Her arms flew to her chest on instinct, hiding her breasts from his view. He smiled at her and gently took her hands, pulling them away from her body. He kissed the back of them and then her palms before looking at her. She was blushing furiously.

"Your breasts are very pretty."

Deciding to keep his bottoms on for the time being, he started to caress her again, touching and discovering her. When he eventually pushed the sheet down to reveal her womanhood she did not protest, she was feeling too good to have any desire to stop him. He ran his hand over her mound. Her womanhood was covered in a dark patch of hair, a perfect little triangle that he found absolutely beautiful. He wanted to bury his nose in it and shower her womanhood with kisses.

"Will you touch me like you did before?" she whispered, her cheeks pink and her voice trembling a little at voicing her request.

"I would be delighted to," he said and laughed. "Will you move your legs a little?"

She did and he slipped his fingers between her folds again. He held her gaze as he stroked her. Moving so he could lie down and kiss her breast at the same time he eagerly took the pink little tip in his mouth. She gasped and shook under him. He looked up at her and grinned. Her eyes were closed and she was gripping the pillow so tightly. Licking and sucking on her nipple he aimed to get her ready for the rest.

Robert shimmied out of his bottoms and pulled Cora into his arms. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were darker than before. He stroked her back and squeezed her buttocks. She gasped and blushed at the feeling.

"I will try to be very gentle," he promised. "No matter what, it should only hurt for the briefest of moments."

She nodded silently. Placing her palm against his cheek she smiled. "You've already been so sweet and gentle. I can bear it Robert. Have faith in me. I'm stronger than I look."

He laughed and kissed her. "I know you are. You will be an incredible countess one day, Cora. Of that I am absolutely certain."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Thank you. Now what do I do? How do you want me?"

He grinned and rolled her over. Hovering over her he nudged her legs further apart with his knee. She moved and he nodded his approval. He kissed her and then her breasts, her nipples and down her stomach. She giggled and shrieked when he tickled her side. When he kissed her mound she gasped and just stared at him. He dipped his tongue between her folds, stroking over her pleasure spot very lightly as he tasted her.

"Next time," he promised and winked at her. She laughed and covered her mouth.

Robert gently stroked between her legs again. She sighed and closed her eyes. He grinned when she pushed against his fingers as he circled her opening. She might be having mixed feelings about what they were about to do, but her body wanted him. Robert nudged Cora's legs further apart as he moved closer and started to ease inside. Her eyes flew open the instant she felt him against her. He leaned down and kissed her until she relaxed. With an assertive thrust he entered her. She cried out and pushed against his chest. He kissed her again, remaining still above her.

"Shhh," he soothed her. "Try to relax."

She let out a quiet sob and nodded, her eyes closed tight. When she finally relaxed her body under him, he entered the rest of the way until he was completely surrounded by her soft heat. She gasped and whimpered softly. Robert stroked her thigh and leaned down to kiss her.

"You feel wonderful," he whispered against her lips.

Cora whimpered a little and her brows furrowed. "It hurt, but now it just stings."

"I am fairly sure that it will cease in a moment," Robert assured her.

After spending several long minutes kissing her and allowing her to get used to the feeling of having him inside her, Robert slowly eased out and then back inside again. Her eyes widened at the feeling now when the pain was gone. He grinned at the look of surprise and pleasure on her face. Moving a bit faster and deeper, he used all his skills as a lover to make the experience pleasant for her. Soon Cora was whimpering and gasping as she tossed her head from side to side, trembling under him.

"Put your legs around my waist," he gasped.

Her eyes opened and he smiled at her. She pulled her knees up and curled her legs around him. She giggled a bit nervously when her heels came to rest against his buttocks. He kissed her firmly and her lips opened to let him in. He moaned into her mouth when she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him so very close as he moved above her. He cried out and pushed deep inside her as he emitted, gasping through his release. She had not shared it with him, but it did not surprise him much. Easing out of her he moved down and pushed against the back of her thighs.

Robert pressed his lips against her soft center and sucked her little pleasure spot into his mouth. She yelped in surprise and then whimpered as he flicked his tongue over it. He entered her with two fingers, groaning at the wonderful feeling of her soft insides against his skin. She hissed and flinched a little at his presence there, and he realizing that she must still be a bit sore. Holding his fingers still, Robert rubbed against the warm inside of her womanhood.

"Oh Robert," she whimpered. "Incredible."

He grinned and intensified his efforts until she spent with a series of faint little cries. After wiping his face and hand on the sheet he pulled her into his arms and cradled her against him as she gasped for air. She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her and her eyes widened a little.

"A true lovers' kiss," he teased as he realized that she had tasted herself on his lips. "Your scent and taste are lovely, Cora." He stroked her cheek and tilted her chin up until she met his eyes again. "How do you feel?"

"It was so very different from what I expected it to be like," she admitted. "It didn't hurt nearly as much as I'd been told. Thank you for that."

He kissed her again. "This was our first time, Cora. We will get much better at it. I promise you."

She ran her fingers over his chest, tracing the muscles and shape of him. He took her hand and kissed her nimble fingers.

"What is it?"

"Will you please stay the night?"

"Of course," he said and frowned. "Did you think that I would leave you? After what we just did? Cora, of course I wouldn't. It's a very emotional experience for a woman. It also happens to be our wedding night. There is nowhere else I would rather be than next to you."

She sniffled and laughed as she snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I never expected you to. I know enough about English traditions to know that it is customary to sleep separately."

"I don't give a fig about what's customary," he said and kissed her head. "I want to sleep next to my wife, holding her and feeling her soft warm body by my side. Unless you don't want me here, nothing can keep me away."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "I do want you here. Very much actually."

He grinned and kissed her, rolling her onto her back and stroking her until they were again approaching climax. This time Cora did peak while he was inside her and he delighted at the feeling of her body pulsing around him. She did not appear to be experiencing any discomfort and he moved a bit more assertively above her. Eventually Robert Crawley, Lord Hartington of Downton fell asleep with his wife in is arms.

* * *

Cora's eyes flew open when she felt hands roam over her naked body the next morning. As things fell into place she relaxed and turned her head to face her husband with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning Lady Hartington," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning Robert."

She stretched and giggled when he cupped her breast, teasing the nipple. He touched her womanhood and found her ready for him. Robert gently eased into her from behind, lifting her leg to accommodate him. She whimpered and pushed against him. Robert enjoyed making love in the morning, and hoped that his wife would be open to the idea. At least this morning no one would disturb them, he gathered.

"Robert!" she gasped as her body tightened around him.

Robert grinned and pressed his face against her shoulder. Her little sounds were wonderful. She was much more vocal than he had expected and he found that he really enjoyed it.

"I'm nearly there," he grunted into her hair.

Cora grabbed the sheet and pushed back against him. He let go of her leg, letting it rest over his arm as he touched her. That was all it took. She came undone and cried out fairly loudly as she embraced her release.

Robert ground his teeth together at the sound of her that was followed by her squeezing him through her release. The tightness and the pulsing did him in and he pushed one last time before his essence spilled.

Afterwards he held her close as he stayed inside her. She was experiencing little aftershocks which were very nice to share. Even now in his increasingly relaxed state she held him so tight inside her. He stroked over her hip and she took his hand, pressing it against her stomach.

"How do you feel?" he whispered and nuzzled the nape of her neck.

She giggled as it tickled and turned her head. "Wonderful. It was just a little uncomfortable right at the start, but after that, it was very nice. I honestly barely remember it now."

He sighed as he slipped out of her and she turned over to face him. "You have no idea how glad that makes me," he said honestly.

"Robert…" she started and then blushed and turned her head away. "Never mind," she whispered.

"No, what is it?" he said and tugged her closer. "I'll tickle you if you don't tell me."

She laughed and made a face at him. "I was just wondering… but it's such a wicked request. Not ladylike at all."

"What did I tell you last night?" he said and rolled his eyes. "This bedroom is our world; we make our own rules here. Now please tell me. If it's within my power I will do it."

"Very well," she said and pursed her lips. "Can I see you?"

He frowned, at first not understanding her, then noticing her pink cheeks and averted eyes he managed to fill in the blanks and chuckled as the realization hit him. "I am your husband, of course you can. I have after all seen you."

He tossed the covers aside baring his lower body. She sat up and took in all of him. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the sight of his penis.

"I know that you were inside me, but I honestly cannot fathom how it is possible," she whispered.

"Like this, no," he said, misunderstanding her comment. "It's relaxed and soft right now."

"I admit I've only seen sculptures of naked men, but that," she gestured to his penis, "seems awfully big."

Robert chuckled and touched his limp penis, trying to stroke some life into it. "I would argue that most sculptures are not accurate in their depiction of a man's body. It appears that they put a boy's manhood on a grown man for modesty, or something of the like."

"So this is normal?"

"As far as I know," he said amused.

"Dear God, Robert!" she gasped as she stared at his now erect penis. "Are you certain?"

"Cora, does it matter? We were just intimate and you did not seem to be hurting so obviously we fit."

She nodded slowly, still eyeing his penis with wary eyes. He pulled her down and rolled them over so she was on top of him. With a secure hold on her he wiggled under her and kissed her neck until she laughed.

"Robert Crawley, you're insatiable and the silliest man I know."

"Better that than a bore," he said smugly.

She made a face at him. "Is it your intent to get me pregnant on our wedding night?"

He laughed and appeared to be thinking about it for a moment. "It does have some appeal to it."

"It's highly improper," she said sternly and then shrieked when he grazed his fingers over her ticklish sides. "Robert, stop it!" she said, still laughing. "You know people will talk if the baby is early. They will think that we were not proper."

"To hell with them!" he said loudly and pulled her down for a kiss.

Cora laughed and shook her head. "You're bad, very bad indeed."

"Last night you said I was a good man," he pointed out. "Which is it?"

"Perhaps both," she said smugly.

Cora wiggled out of his arms and sat up in bed. She leaned over and pulled at the sheet when she spotted stains. He stroked her arm and she smiled weakly at him.

"Don't worry about it." She said nothing, just kept staring at the dark spots that marked their joining. "Cora?" She looked at him with furrowed brows. "It is usually what happens the first time."

"I know," she said quickly. "It's just odd to see it and know that it is mine. At least it proves that I was pure."

"Of course you were!" he said heatedly. "No one would dare say otherwise."

"And you're certain that I please you?" she whispered.

"Absolutely!" he said and sat up. He took her hands and pulled her to him. "Cora, what made you question that?"

"It's just that it seems so scandalous to sit here naked with you. And I know that I was very vocal in my enjoyment of your touch. It just doesn't seem proper, not very English. It just made me wonder, that's all."

"The queen herself was pregnant almost since her wedding night until her husband's untimely death. Can you imagine that she would've let him near her, after giving birth to an heir to the throne, had she not enjoyed being intimate with him? She was the ruler, not him. Had she wanted to refuse him, she certainly could have. She mourns him still to this day. Their love is true inspiration, if you ask me."

Cora nodded. "Perhaps you need to reassure me some more?" she whispered with a teasing smile.

Robert gaped and then laughed. He pulled her down on the bed and within minutes she was coming undone under his hands and mouth again.

* * *

"Murray is coming to Downton on Monday," Lord Grantham said and handed Robert his after dinner drink before taking a seat across from his son.

"Oh?"

"He's bringing the paperwork."

"I see." Robert sipped his drink and then looked his father in the eyes. "I assume that you want me to prepare my wife and ensure that she will indeed sign her money over to the estate."

"_Your_ money, Robert. Once she married you, her money became your joint property."

"It doesn't make much difference, and you know it."

"Robert, this entail needs to be put in place for the sake of the estate. In any case, your son will inherit all of Cora's money, so in the end it should all work out just fine. And just in case she should desert you before giving you a son, the money simply must be tied to the estate."

Robert finished his drink and nodded curtly. "I suppose that you are right."

* * *

Robert watched Cora sleep. He had taken the cowardly way out, allowing her a peaceful night's sleep instead of bringing up the event planned for the following day. He traced her eyebrow and stroked his thumb over her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and her lips moved, whispering his name. He grinned at hearing it and pressed his lips against hers. Oh how he desired her! Robert felt giddy at the thought of making love to his wife.

"Mmm."

He watched her smile widen as she started to wake up. Resting on his elbow he caressed her stomach as he took in the sight of her naked body. Cora really was beautiful. She stretched and her eyes fluttered open. It always amazed him how intensely blue they were in the morning, even though slightly clouded by sleep.

"Good morning," he said softly and kissed her again.

Cora's arms curled around his neck as she returned the kiss. Feeling the response, he moved his hand higher to cup her breast. She whimpered softly as he thumbed the nipple.

"Oh Robert," she gasped against his lips.

Robert chuckled at the feel of her pressing her mound against his thigh. She was trembling with need and it increased his to the point of almost breaking. He cupped her very gently and pressed his fingers between her folds, gasping at the slick heat he found there. Stroking her folds he deepened the kiss, dipping his tongue between her parted lips. She clung to him and in a swift move he rolled onto his back with her on top. Lifting her a little and pushing her down, he silently communicated what he wanted. She straddled him and held his gaze as she sank down over him. Once he was completely inside her she tossed her head back, gasping at the feeling of being filled by his arousal. He grabbed her hips, holding her still over him, forcing back his release as he watched her. She was stunning! Her breasts were pushed closer as her body arched. He released his hold on her and she started to rock. Unable to resist, Robert touched her breasts, teasing her nipples and delighting in her little sounds.

* * *

Afterwards they lay gasping next to each other, too hot to desire anything closer. He played with her fingers and she squeezed his hand in understanding. Turning his head he smiled at her. She returned it and stroked his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"My absolute pleasure," he chuckled and nuzzled her hand.

"Will your parents not wonder if you are late for breakfast?"

"I have barely been married for three weeks, surely I should be allowed to spend the morning in bed with my wife?" he teased.

Cora blushed and it only made him laugh more. She gently wacked his shoulder and he pulled her close, kissing her firmly.

"Is that what you plan on telling your mother?"

Robert's eyes narrowed at the smug look on Cora's face. He found that spot on her side that always made her shriek and she squirmed and laughed as he tickled her. Eventually letting go of her he sat up, leaning against the headboard. She snuggled closer with her head on his chest. Robert ran his fingers through her soft hair, smiling when his actions drew an almost purr like sound from his wife.

"Cora," he started a little hesitantly. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "My father's lawyer is arriving today."

Cora pulled away and sat up. "I was starting to wonder when your father was going to have me sign away my money."

"Cora," he sighed, slightly exasperated. "It's not like that. Besides, it will all be passed on to our son one day."

"A son we do not yet have."

"Please, let's not argue," he said and took her hand. "My father is a responsible man. He has devoted his life to Downton and his family, always with our best interest in mind. Papa will not treat your money irresponsibly."

"I know," she said softly. Easing off the bed she pulled on her dressing gown. "I suppose we should make ourselves presentable downstairs."

Robert nodded. Getting up he walked over to her and pulled her close. They stood silently holding each other, both worrying about the future, and desperately hoping for the best.

* * *

"Robert, Cora," Lord Grantham said and smiled as he entered the drawing room. "We are ready in the library now."

Robert got up from where he was sitting perusing his newspaper. Cora had been in a deep conversation with her mother and she smiled and got up. Mrs. Levinson followed her, but Lord Grantham stopped her by the door.

"I am terribly sorry, Mrs. Levinson, but this is Downton business. Family only."

Martha's face took on a decidedly unhappy frown. "I see. I am no longer desired once you have my daughter and her money."

"Please try to understand," he said gently. "Downton's financial situation is something that cannot be divulged outside of the immediate family."

"I am your daughter-in-law's mother!"

"True, but you are not a Crawley."

Knowing in that instance that she had truly lost her daughter, Martha nodded curtly and returned to her seat. Lord Grantham sighed and quickly left, following his son and Cora to the library.

* * *

"If you will be so kind to sign right here, Lady Hartington," Murray said and pointed to the bottom of the page where her name was printed in his neat handwriting.

"Not even a glass of champagne, or a fanfare to commemorate this event?" she commented sharply.

"Oh do get down from your high horse," Lady Grantham huffed. "You are merely allowing my husband to handle your money until the day when your husband becomes the next earl. Robert will then carry on the legacy, until the day it will all be passed on to your son."

"But never again will the money be mine," Cora snapped.

"The money stopped being _yours_ the moment you married my son and it bought you his title."

Cora sighed and closed her eyes. She smiled a little at the feel of Robert's hand resting against the small of her back.

"Please, Mama," Robert said and shot Lady Grantham a stern look. "You must realize that this is a difficult moment for Cora."

"No, frankly I do not," she quipped. "She has her lord, a title and a promise of the estate. Now she must pay for it."

Robert closed his eyes. "Mama," he sighed and gritted his teeth.

"It's quite all right, Robert," Cora said gently. "As your father said, it will all be yours someday. I do trust your father to invest the money wisely." She looked Violet straight in the eyes. "If not, perhaps we can count on my mother bailing us out in the future?"

Violet's mouth tightened, but she said nothing. Cora's eyes returned to the document in front of her. With a quick flourish, she signed her name. It felt a little awkward to write Cora _Crawley_ for the first time, but she had put her best effort into the signature and it looked nice. She smiled, fondly remembering how her governess used to praise her penmanship. Cora put the pen down and stepped back. Robert's arm came up around her waist and she cherished his strength and support. Together they watched Lord Grantham and Murray sign. Then Marsden stepped forward and signed as the witness. Cora closed her eyes trying to push away the sudden feeling of doom that settled over her. She had made the final commitment. She belonged to them now, and so did her money. God help us all, she thought.

* * *

To Robert's surprise and absolute delight, Cora embraced their intimacy wholeheartedly. It saddened him a bit that he rarely, if ever, thought of Claudine, but he knew it was only natural for the memory of his French lover to fade over time. He was married now, and Claudine had to remain a fond memory, and nothing more. Robert turned to gaze at his sleeping wife. She looked so peaceful, a tiny smile on her lips. He stroked a lock of hair away from her cheek which caused her to stir, but she did not wake up. In fact she snuggled closer to him. Robert smiled and put his arm around her waist. Today was going to be a difficult day for the both of them, but especially for Cora.

As Robert lay awake pondering the day ahead, Cora eventually stirred. He smiled at her as her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes opened.

"Good morning, my dear."

"Good morning," she mumbled.

Robert kissed her forehead and held her close, delighting in the feel of her head on his shoulder and the slightly tickling feeling of her hair on his arm and chest. Unsure if he should comment on her unusual quietness he decided that it was probably better to state his support, rather than feigning ignorance on the matter.

"I'm here for you, Cora," he whispered against her temple. "You're not alone. Remember that."

"Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

"How about we decide to visit next spring? That will be something to look forward to, right?"

She nodded silently. Robert sighed and pulled her closer, stroking her hair. They stayed like that in silence until his stomach started to growl. She chuckled and sat up.

"Do you think that we could take luncheon together today? Just the two of us?"

"What a lovely idea," he said cheerfully. "How about a picnic? I know just the spot."

Cora nodded silently. Her hand rested on his arm and she stroked it until their hands touched. Placing her smaller one in his, she closed her eyes and smiled when he gently squeezed her hand.

"I think that I will take breakfast downstairs this morning," she whispered. Her eyes opened and she looked straight at him. "I don't care if your mother thinks it inappropriate. I wish to spend as much time as possible with my mother before she leaves."

"I understand," he said with a gentle smile and stroked her cheek. "It's quite all right."

* * *

Cora had stayed awake long after Robert had fallen asleep the night before, pondering her future. Her mother was returning to America. Even though she had known that it was inevitable that it would happen, it hit Cora like a bucket of ice cold water. She would soon be alone in this foreign country, surrounded by the Crawleys, who were cordial at best.

Robert had slept peacefully next to her. She had studied his face, gently tracing the slight furrow on his brow with her finger. He had moved closer to her in sleep and it made her feel a little better. At least her husband appeared to be fond of her and desired her company. They had made love less than an hour ago and she could still feel the delightful strain on her muscles from their tryst. He had seemed more tender and attentive than usual somehow, taking care to touch her and then making love to her so slowly and sweetly that it had nearly made her cry.

When he had indicated that he wanted her, she had first thought of saying no. She was not in the mood. Still, she could not make herself do it, not when he looked at her with so much tenderness in his eyes. She had tried to egg him on, to rush their encounter, but he had kept it slow. When she eventually gasped for air as he froze in release above her she had to agree that he had been right. This was what she needed. When he pulled her against him she burrowed her face against his neck, cherishing the comfort he offered.

* * *

The carriage taking Martha Levinson to the train was quickly disappearing down the driveway. Cora stood silently watching as her last American tie was severed. Carson was standing silently next to her, holding an umbrella over her to protect her from the drizzling rain.

Cora had opted to say her farewell to her mother inside. She had cried and held her mother close like she used to do when she was a little girl. There, in the privacy of Martha's room, away from the Crawley's judging eyes, Cora allowed her feelings to show. Martha Levinson had wiped her daughter's cheeks and smiled at her. Cora could tell that her mother was also fighting tears. She envied her in that moment, being strong enough to hold them back, yet showing her sadness and love all mixed into one in her serious blue eyes.

"Your ladyship," Carson said gently.

Cora started at the sound of his voice. The carriage was gone, leaving the two of them standing alone outside Downton.

"Thank you, Carson," she whispered and turned, hurrying back inside.

Carson tried to keep up with her, but she was faster and the rain landed on her hair and face. She did not care. The rain was oddly fitting for the turmoil raging inside her.

"Cora."

Robert's gentle voice stopped her and she walked straight to him. He opened his arms and held her close as she walked into his embrace.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks again.

Robert kissed her head. "Don't be silly, my dear. Of course you are upset at saying goodbye." He pulled back and looked at her. "You got wet in the rain."

"I should go upstairs and freshen up before your mother sees me," she said with a heavy sigh. Before he could respond she was halfway up the stairs, hurrying towards the sanctuary of her bedroom.

* * *

The rain had stopped while Cora changed. She stared out the window, deep in thought, as O'Brien buttoned her dress. The beauty of the estate after the rain was breathtaking and Cora smiled as the sun broke through the clouds, creating a rainbow over the lawn.

"It's hard to believe that only an hour ago it was pouring down," she said with a chuckle.

"That's an English summer for ye, my lady," O'Brien said and tugged a little at the dress, adjusting it over Cora's shoulders. "Can't 'ave all that green without rain, my lady."

"Nevertheless, I'm very pleased that it stopped raining. My husband is taking me for a picnic luncheon in a little while."

"Oh." O'Brien glanced at Cora's footwear. "Perhaps ye should wear different shoes then, my lady?"

Cora's gaze ventured down to her champagne colored silk shoes. They had been made to match the dress she was wearing.

"Dear god, yes. Thank you O'Brien," she said and her eyes widened a little at the thought of ruining this particular pair.

"I know how fond ye are of 'em," O'Brien said with a smile. "Perhaps your tan boots would be more suitable?"

Cora nodded. "Yes, an excellent idea, O'Brien."

Cora sat down and watched O'Brien slip her shoes off her feet before gently grabbing her ankle, easing the soft boots onto her feet. She had not worn boots since spring, but these were another favorite of hers, and it really made more sense to wear boots for a walk after the rain.

O'Brien's nimble fingers quickly laced up the boots and she smiled up at Cora. Cora fondly returned the smile.

"Thank you, O'Brien. You're so good to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm glad to hear it, milady," O'Brien said a little cheekily. "Guess my employment is secure for another year then."

Cora laughed and shook her head. "Of course it is." She looked O'Brien in the eyes. "Thank you for making me laugh, O'Brien. I needed that."

"Anytime, milady. Just don't ask me to sing and dance."

"Oh, I don't know, O'Brien," Cora teased. "It sounds like it might make me laugh even more."

"I'm sure it would, milady," O'Brien muttered.

* * *

Robert smiled at Cora. She was stunning where she walked next to him. The dress with matching hat looked very alluring on her. He tugged her a little closer.

"We're almost there."

"Thank you. It is such a beautiful day," she said softly.

"It occurred to me that you might enjoy some quiet time."

Cora could just nod, afraid she might cry again. Robert led her over to a spot under a large cedar. The heavy branches had protected the grass below, leaving it drier than the nearby area. The view of the stream nearby was lovely. It was clear to Cora that her husband had chosen the location with care.

Robert put down the blanket and placed the basket within reach. Cora took his offered hand and he helped her sit down. It was starting to warm up so she removed her gloves and hat. Robert slipped out of his coat and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Peeking inside the basket he grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine, pouring them each a glass.

They sipped their wine in comfortable silence for a moment. Robert stretched out on the blanket next to her, his eyes on the stream nearby. Birds were singing and now and then one would land a few feet away, watching them intently.

"I can only imagine how hard it must have been to say goodbye to your mother this morning, Cora," Robert said softly after a moment.

"I think the finality of it hit me harder than I ever expected," she said with a heavy sigh. She turned her head and met his kind blue eyes. "It's not that I'm not happy with you, Robert. I am. It's just that the thought of perhaps never seeing my mother again, of not returning to America. It…"

Her voice broke and he removed the glass from her hand before gently pulling her down next to him, holding her as she cried. He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head, showing his support. When he felt her lips brush against his neck he pulled back a little. To his surprise she followed, placing one hot kiss after the other on his neck and down his chest where his shirt was open.

"Cora?"

"Make love to me, Robert," she whispered. "Make me feel alive. Make me feel like I matter."

He just stared at her, noticing the sadness and vulnerability in her eyes. He kissed her firmly on the lips. "You matter, Cora. You matter a great deal."

"Then show me," she whispered against his lips.

He closed his eyes when he felt her hands move over his body, nimbly unbuttoning his shirt, only to pull it out with a bit more force than usual. When her hand reached the closure on his trousers he stopped her and held her gaze.

"Cora, you don't need to do this. You have my affection and my support. I won't desert you. I promise you."

She sniffled and swallowed hard. "How can you promise that?"

"You're my wife, and I want you to be happy here. I want _us_ to be happy together. We are not simply Robert and Cora anymore, my dear. We are husband and wife, we are joined, and we need to stay strong together as we move forward. Right now you need me, and I want to be strong for you. God only knows there will for certain come a day when I will need you to be strong for me."

Cora wept again and nodded as she cuddled closer. They spoke softly about little things, sharing treasured memories from their childhood. Robert coaxed one story after the other out of Cora, making her remember her life with fondness. When she lost herself in thought, he told her about Downton, about growing up with horses and dogs, and catching frogs to put in Nanny's pocket; cold winter days huddled in the sled on the way to church, and holidays spent with family and friends. By the time they finished their light meal Cora was calmer and her eyes had lost the haunted look from earlier. This time when she kissed him with passion, Robert did not deny her. Slowly and gently he eased the beautiful dress off her and then made love to her as their bodies and souls were warmed by the afternoon sun.

_**To be Continued…**_


	5. Lord and Lady Hartington

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Rating**: Mature/Explicit (this chapter – Newlyweds doing Naughty stuff!)  
**Spoilers**: none, set before Season 1. The story takes place from 1887 to 1902.

**Note**: _This story was written for the 2012 Het Big Bang._

…

_Special thank you to the lovely_ _Tambear_ _for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

_Also, thank you for lovely reviews and favoriting/following this story. This is my first Robert/Cora story so I greatly appreciate it._

…

.

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Part V – Lord and Lady Hartington**

In the weeks that followed Martha Levinson's departure from Downton Abbey, Robert made every effort to spend time with Cora. The two became closer, and her laughter was again heard in the house. Lady Grantham was quick to reprimand them, but her husband just smiled and asked her to leave them alone. Lord Grantham understood the importance of these early days, and the bond that was steadily establishing itself between his son and his young American wife. Lord Grantham was very much aware of how fragile that bond was, and how the two could easily grow apart, instead of becoming closer.

Robert stood by the fireplace pretending to listen to his father's concern about one of the farms which was experiencing some issues with its harvest. His thoughts on Cora, Robert only nodded now and then, offering little input on the conversation. He gazed at his wife, noticing how especially lovely Cora looked in her red dress this evening. His ears perked up when he overheard a comment from his mother.

"So there are no signs yet?"

"Mama!"

Violet looked up at her son with a stern expression on her face. "She needs to give you an heir, Robert. That is after all why you married her."

"We will have children," he said, forcing his anger to subside. He glanced at Cora before he continued. "We've only been married for a little more than two months. There's plenty of time."

Cora smiled at him, clearly thankful of his defense. He returned his gaze to his mother.

"Mama, because I am a gentleman and your son I will not argue this with you, but I say this, Cora's and my personal life is not up for discussion or scrutiny. Have faith in us. We do."

Violet's mouth scrunched up in annoyance and she fanned herself. "Well I most definitely do not wish to know the details of what goes on behind my son's closed bedroom door. I am merely concerned that her American upbringing might have damaged her to the point that she will not be able to conceive."

"Mama! Stop this at once!" Robert was furious. "There's nothing wrong with Cora, or with me. Now please, let the matter rest."

Cora had flinched as if physically hurt by Violet's words. Out of the corner of his eye Robert saw her get up and move over to the window, gently resting her hand on a nearby chair. With a stern look at his mother he followed Cora.

"Cora?" he said gently behind her.

"Why?" she whispered. "What have I done?"

"Nothing, my dear. You're lovely and you are a perfect addition to the Crawley family."

She smiled weakly at him and he could see tears brimming in her eyes. "As a broodmare and target for ridicule? Is that what my money bought me?" she hissed.

He gently touched her arm. "Come, let's retire for the night and continue this conversation in private."

"So that I do not embarrass you further?" she snapped.

"Cora! That is not why, and you know it. Now please, I beg you."

She nodded and sailed by him saying a quick goodnight to everyone before leaving the room with Robert in tow.

* * *

Cora stared into thin air as O'Brien slipped the nightgown over her head. She nodded at the girl.

"Thank you O'Brien, that will be all."

"Very well, milady. Goodnight."

Cora nodded and the door closed behind the maid as she left. Exhausted, Cora slipped into bed, pulling the thick duvet over herself. She did not move when she heard the door to Robert's dressing room open and close. A soft bounce next to her confirmed that he had joined her in bed.

"Cora, I am so sorry," he said softly and stroked her hair. "Please know that I share none of my mother's concerns."

"And why is that?" she muttered. "Aren't you too counting on that I will give you a son before you can put me on a shelf somewhere and continue on with your life?"

He gently turned her over, noticing her tear streaked face. He caressed her cheeks, wiping them dry. "You know me better than that," he said and smiled at her.

"Do I? I don't know anymore, Robert. This is all so strange. I never anticipated love from your family, but I most certainly did not anticipate constant ridicule and mockery."

"I am very proud of you," he said and gently pulled her closer. Holding her against him he stroked her side and back to comfort her. "You're my friend and my closest ally. You're beautiful and kind and I am very, very fond of you."

But you don't love me, she thought glumly. Cora sighed and looked up at him. "I know. Please forgive me for my hysterics. Your mother seems to always bring out the worst in me."

He chuckled. "She tends to have that impact on many people. Give her some time."

Cora nodded. She wrapped her arm around his waist and sighed. "I'm surprised that she has not been receiving a report of our intimate escapades," she said glumly.

Robert laughed and tugged her closer. He brushed her lips in a soft kiss. "Oh Cora, you do make me happy."

She smiled and burrowed her face against his neck. "Can we just stay like this tonight?" she whispered. "If you want more, that's all right, but I am so delightfully comfortable right now I don't want to move."

Robert just stared down at her dark head resting calmly on his chest. Her words had touched him deeply. "Of course, my dear. Intimacy is a mutual thing. And there's always tomorrow morning." The last words whispered in a teasing tone.

She giggled and gently slapped his chest. "Robert!"

He laughed more and held her close. "Tomorrow when we are intimate I want you to take the lead. I want you to tell me what _you_ want."

She gasped and her head shot up. "I don't know if I can do that," she said and her cheeks turned pink.

He kissed her and caressed her cheek. "Of course you can. Everything is allowed and I will not laugh at you, or make you feel bad in any way. I promise you."

Cora put her head down again, now fully awake, thinking about what he had just told her. It was so bold and so incredibly wonderful at the same time. She decided that she could. As his wife she would prove to him that she could do this.

* * *

Robert smiled at Cora. He was sprawled on his back, naked as the day he was born. She was in the same state of undress, sitting next to him.

"You have the softest hands," he said and sighed happily as she stroked over his chest.

"Thank you."

Cora moved her hands down his legs and eyed his manhood, uncertain what to do. Robert's hand on her back was warm and soothing and her resolve returned. Brushing her fingers over him she took him in her hand the way she had seen him do. He groaned and she giggled at the response.

"Dear God, Cora. You'll have me spend like an adolescent boy; your touch is so delightful."

"What feels good?" she whispered.

"Move your fingers over me, and rub the tip." He really wanted her to use her mouth, but he was hesitant to make that request of her. It seemed to be too soon, not to mention that he had offered her to take the lead.

Cora stroked over him watching and feeling the change in him. "No wonder it feels so nice inside," she whispered. "It is like velvet against my hand."

He chuckled and opened his eyes. "If it pleases you, why don't you give it a little kiss?" he teased, unable to contain his excitement.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him before averting her eyes to look at his manhood. He opened his mouth to take back his words when she without a word lowered her head and kissed the tip. He cried out and grabbed a fistful of her hair pushing her head against him. She kept kissing him and when he thought he could not take the sweet torture any longer he felt the tentative touch of her pointy little tongue.

"Yes!"

Cora's face was burning. She could not believe what she was doing. Her lips were pressed against her husband's manhood, and she did not mind. In fact she enjoyed it. His scent was pleasant and her touch was obviously pleasing to him. She almost laughed at his response to her touching her tongue to him. Her eyes narrowed and she smiled wickedly when a thought came to her. Perhaps she could mimic the feeling of intimacy with her mouth? She parted her lips and took him in her mouth, stroking with her tongue.

Robert sobbed with pleasure, his hand moving through her hair, rubbing the nape of her neck as her mouth engulfed him. He had an instant flashback to his first time with Claudine. She had done this to him before mounting him. He gently tugged at Cora's hair and her head shot up. She stared wild-eyed at him and he grinned.

"That felt wonderful, my dear," he said and stroked her cheek. "Thank you ever so much. In fact it was so wonderful I had to stop you or I would have been very close to spending by now."

She laughed and stretched out on top of him, kissing him firmly. "I feared that you would think me wicked."

"Never," he said and stroked her back. "You did it for my pleasure. How could I ever be angry with you for that? In fact, I most definitely count on a repeat performance."

She blushed and made a face at him. "Robert!"

"Now my dear, what can I do for you?"

She took a deep breath and chewed on her lip. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"Would you… use your mouth?" she whispered and looked away.

Robert gently guided her face back until he could look her in the eyes. "It would be my absolute pleasure to do so."

She nodded and started to move. To her surprise he held her against him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with a frown.

"Move up and place your knees on either side of my head while holding on to the headboard," he instructed.

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth at the thought. A second later she was on the move. Robert laughed as he pulled her down and pressed his lips against her soft folds. She whimpered.

"Dear God, Robert. It feels wonderful."

Robert had discovered that Cora truly enjoyed when he pleasured her with his mouth. He delighted in being able to make her spend numerous times each night they were intimate with each other. With that knowledge in mind, he was certain that touching her in this manner would please her immensely. It appeared that he had been correct. She whimpered and sighed as his lips and tongue brushed over her folds. Listening to Cora's little sounds of passion always made him tingle with excitement. Dipping his tongue a little inside her, he tickled her opening and she gasped.

Easing out from under her he stroked her hips and back, up over her arms and then down again, circling her waist and cupping her breasts. She whimpered and pushed back at him. He kissed her shoulder as he teased her nipples. She wiggled her buttocks against him and he groaned at the feeling. He moved against her, stroking himself against her soft behind. When he finally guided himself inside her she let out a little squeal of pleasure and it went straight to his core. Robert groaned with pleasure as he entered her completely. He had never done this with her before and he cherished the feeling of being able to enter her deeper than ever before.

With a gentle grasp on her hips he moved behind her. The rhythmic slapping of their bodies touching, accompanied by the sight of watching himself entering her had Robert close to the edge in mere minutes. He slipped his hand around her waist and cupped her sex, rubbing gently against her. She instantly responded by squeezing tightly around him. He groaned and moved faster.

"Robert," she whimpered.

He knew she was close, he could feel it in her body and how she was so tight around him. He moved like a mad man behind her until he felt and heard her climax. Her softness, holding him so tightly, pulsing pleasantly around him did him in and he cried out as he emitted.

Robert wrapped his arm around her waist and eased them down on the bed. He held her against him, still inside her as they gasped for air. When he had regained his senses enough, he kissed her shoulder. She giggled and then squeezed around him. He groaned as he felt himself get firm again. She must have felt it too because she laughed and did it again. He pushed her leg up and stroked her. She whimpered and trembled, still gripping him. He moved his hips in a slow pace that he knew she liked. She sighed and it almost sounded like a purr. Having taken the edge off in their first bout of lovemaking, Robert could now take his time. He watched her face as he slowly squeezed inside her while stroking her, now and then circling her pleasure spot.

"Yes," she whimpered and shook more. She sobbed and gripped a handful of the sheet as her body took her for another tumble into the abyss.

As she recovered from her orgasm he moved steadily behind her and to his surprise and joy she started to peak again. When he spent deep inside her, she closed tightly around him and they shared the experience together.

Robert rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. "Dear God," he gasped.

She giggled and stroked his chest. "You were right."

"What?" He frowned. "You have to be a bit more specific, my dear. I fear that my faculties are not fully functioning at the moment."

She giggled. "On our wedding night you said that I would learn to enjoy this, that you would make certain of it."

He turned his head and looked at her. "Oh, that."

She grinned. "Yes, _that_."

"I am so pleased to hear that, Lady Hartington," he teased.

"You look awfully smug and pleased with yourself, Lord Hartington," she said and made a face at him.

He laughed and she joined him. Holding each other tightly they basked in the lovely warmth of the aftermath of their morning tryst. More than one eyebrow was raised in amusement when they eventually showed up for breakfast, more than a little fashionably late.

* * *

"Robert, darling," Cora smiled at him as he entered her room, already dressed for dinner.

"Hello my dear. You look lovely tonight. O'Brien you have certainly outdone yourself."

"Thank you, Master Robert."

Cora beamed at him and nodded her thanks to her maid. "Thank you O'Brien. That will be all."

"Certainly, my lady."

Cora got up and stepped closer to Robert. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

"I do hope that I won't embarrass you tonight."

"Of course you won't, Cora. Anyway, it's only a bunch of old neighbors."

"I just wish that I knew at least some of them. You know how terrible I am with names, and your mother will be watching me like a hawk all night, just waiting for me to make a mistake."

Robert chuckled and caressed her cheek. "You're splendid with names, Cora, and Mama will be too busy gossiping to pay close attention to you."

Cora sighed and made a face. "I do hope that you're right.

* * *

Cora found herself seated next to Sir Anthony with Lord Mulgrave on her left. It turned out that Lord Mulgrave was almost deaf which made their conversation somewhat limited. When he kept calling her Margaret, Cora realized that Lord Mulgrave might not actually have all his marbles anymore. She just smiled sweetly at him and counted the minutes until she would be allowed to turn.

To her chagrin, Cora did not find Sir Anthony much of an improvement. He tried to be charming and attentive, but she found his very detailed lecture about fox hunting excruciating to listen to.

"So how are you settling in?"

She looked up, surprised that he had changed the topic. "Quite well, thank you. Everything seemed very strange and foreign to start with, but now it is beginning to feel much more familiar."

Sir Anthony nodded his approval at her answer. "My wife, Maude, said much the same thing the other day. Her family is not from around here so Yorkshire is unfamiliar to her. We only got married last spring, you know."'

Cora glanced across the table where Maude Strallan was sitting quietly conversing with Lord Grantham. She was very pale and thin. To Cora, Maude almost looked sickly. Even though not a great beauty, Lady Strallan had an innocent charm over her.

"She is very pretty," Cora said and smiled at Sir Anthony. "You are a lucky man, Sir Anthony."

"I am, I am," he said and laughed, showing off a wide toothy grin.

Cora bit the inside of her cheek not to laugh at the sight which reminded her very much of a horse.

"I look forward to meeting her after dinner. We only had a chance to say hello earlier."

"Yes, of course," he said and reached for his wine. "Perhaps you and your husband would care to come to dinner? It appears that we are close in age." Sir Anthony glanced around the table and chuckled. "We're most definitely the youngest in attendance here tonight. You can always tell the guests' age by the menu, Lady Hartington, and tonight's dinner has been easy to both ingest, and digest. An important aspect of planning, I assure you, when the majority of the invited guests have few teeth left. Not to mention that Lord Mulgrave is known to suffer from severe cases of the winds after a too hearty a dinner."

Cora chuckled and hid her smile behind her napkin. "Sir Anthony!" she hissed and snickered again. "You are going to get me in trouble with my mother-in-law."

"I beg your forgiveness, Lady Hartington. I do apologize and you simply must blame me if you are reprimanded."

"I try not to get in trouble in the first place," she said and smiled.

He grinned and nodded. Cora glanced at Robert across the table and their eyes met briefly. He nodded at her and smiled approvingly. Cora looked down, trying to hide her smile.

* * *

Cora sighed and held on to the sink. She had really thought that she was right this time. When she had been two weeks late she was certain that good news was lurking around the corner. Noticing the familiar stains on her nightgown this morning, her hopes were shattered in an instance. Cora fought the tears as she felt the dull ache in her lower back.

"Why?" she whispered. "What am I doing wrong?"

A gentle tap on the door announced O'Brien's arrival and Cora took a deep breath before telling the maid to enter.

She had walked downstairs with a heavy heart. At this hour Robert would be in the library with his father. Not quite ready to face him yet she ventured outside. The crisp fall day immediately lifted her spirits and she entered the rose garden with a bit more spring in her step. She touched one of the few roses that were still blooming. It was starting to lose its freshness and it saddened her.

"So this is where you're hiding."

Cora winced at the snippy tone of her mother-in-law. "I'm not hiding from anything."

"I heard that the curse came again," Violet said and met Cora's eyes.

Cora sighed and looked away. She towered over Violet Crawley by almost a foot, yet the woman always made her feel small.

"Yes." There was not much more she could say. She knew that word would reach Violet as soon as O'Brien had left her room with her nightgown. "I know how disappointed you must be, but know this," she looked Violet straight in the eyes. "You can't possibly be any sorrier than I am."

"Dear child, don't be so melodramatic. It is very unbecoming."

Violet beckoned for Cora to follow her and the two sat down on a small bench in the shade. She looked at her son's wife for a long moment before speaking again.

"Cora, I know that Robert shares your bed," she held up her hand when Cora opened her mouth. "No, don't try to explain. It is your private business, and trust me; I was once very keen on it myself. These days I must say I much rather that Patrick slept in the stables. That man snores so loudly he could wake the dead."

Cora covered her mouth as she started to giggle. Noticing the twinkle in Violet's eyes Cora for the first time felt the tiniest little bond with Robert's daunting mother.

"I guess Robert must be taking after you in that regard," Cora said and smiled. "He's a most pleasant sleeping companion."

Violet smiled briefly and nodded. She tilted her head a little and sized Cora up, uncertain still as to how strong this young woman really was.

"You know that I did not approve of Robert marrying you," she said suddenly. Cora sighed and nodded. "I must say that with the exception of the matter of children, I have been positively surprised. There's still hope I guess for you to learn our ways."

"I am trying. I really am," Cora said quietly.

"I know you are, and know that my harsh words are not meant to harm, they are meant to harden you and to prepare you for what is to come. My words and actions are nothing compared to what you will have to face once you become countess."

Cora just stared at Violet. She blinked a few times as she digested the statement. "I see. "

"The world will always judge you, Cora. The higher the title, the harsher the scrutiny. The fact that you're American and not born into aristocracy will always be a part of you and some people will hold it against you. It is in your best interest to try and learn, to prove them wrong."

"I know. May I pose a request?"

"You may."

"Will you teach me?" Cora said and smiled a little hesitantly.

"Good heavens, child, what do you think I've been doing all this time? Playing harpy?"

Cora laughed and looked down. "I'm sorry. I just thought that you could not stand me and that was all."

"Of course not. My son is very fond of you, and you have been a great comfort to him. I am very pleased with you both. Though the fact that you have yet to give him a child concerns me greatly."

Cora looked away, swallowing hard as she felt tears threaten to fall again. She forced them back when Violet asked her a question.

"Are you willingly embracing his advances?"

"Dear God, what kind of question is that?" Cora exclaimed in shock, feeling her cheeks flush.

"An honest one, born out of concern. I confess I overheard you when I passed your door a few days ago. I heard you cry out _stop it Robert_. It shook me something terrible to hear. You're his wife. You cannot deny him intimacy. It is your duty to yield to his desire."

"Please," Cora said and bit her lip trying hard not to laugh. "You misunderstood. Yes I said those words, and yes he deserved them and the smack on his fingers."

"What?" Violet's eyes widened in surprise. "You struck him?"

"Not hard of course!" Cora said and made a face. "He was being annoying."

"As annoying as you might find the act, it is your duty to perform it," Violet said curtly.

Cora shook her head. "It wasn't about that. He was tickling me. A habit that he is unfortunately very fond of, and by now he knows exactly where to touch me to make me howl with laughter in a most undignified way. That's why I was telling him to stop."

Violet chuckled and shook her head. "Oh Robert. He is such a little boy at times. I'm sorry my dear, I jumped to conclusions prematurely. I am glad we had this talk. I feel much better now."

"Just so you know," Cora said in a shy whisper. "Robert is a very talented lover, and very kind. You really don't have anything to worry about in that regard."

Violet just looked at her. Cora could tell that the wheels were turning inside her head, but she did not dare ask what she was thinking.

"I'm glad. At least something good came out of his stay in Paris," she muttered.

"Paris?" Cora's brows furrowed in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Robert had a dalliance in Paris before he met you. Some performer of sorts, a singer I think. A pretty little thing, but completely unsuitable for marriage of course."

Cora felt cold. After Violet left, she sat for a long moment contemplating this new discovery.

* * *

Cora was sitting by her vanity when Robert entered the bedroom that evening. He raised an eyebrow as this was a bit unusual. She was also dressed in her robe. He gently touched her shoulder and she flinched.

"Is something amiss, my dear?" he asked cautiously, picking up on the tenseness coming from her.

"Tell me about Paris," she said heatedly and turned in her seat.

"Paris?" he exclaimed and frowned. "Why on earth do you want to know about Paris all of a sudden?"

"What was her name?" Cora pushed on.

"Oh." Robert stopped in the middle of the room, his back at her. The silence in the room was stifling. "Claudine," he said with a heavy sigh. "Claudine Beaufort."

"And you loved her?"

"Yes, I did." His response was so soft it almost did not reach her ears.

Cora bit her lip hard. She was well aware that she did not have her husband's love, but this new revelation that he had loved another, that he knew love, made her hurt on another level entirely.

"And you left her to marry me."

"Cora," he pleaded. "It was so long ago, what does it matter what happened?"

"It matters a great deal to me," she said heatedly. "She had something that I might never have."

He opened his mouth and closed it again. The words were left hanging in the air. Neither of them was willing to voice them for the intense hurt it would cause them both. He hung his head and sighed.

"We ended on good terms, Cora. I don't regret it. I am happy with you. Is that not enough?"

No it is not enough, she thought angrily. I want your love. I _deserve_ your love. Anger bubbled inside her and she was furious at how he seemed to take this so lightly.

"I think I need to be alone tonight," she said and got up. "I need to think."

He just stared at her. She had never denied him her bed. This would be the first time they had ever slept apart since they were married.

"Cora, please."

"Good night, Robert."

He watched her stiff back, forced to speak to the back of her head.

"Good night."

With a heavy sigh Robert left his wife's bedroom and closed the door behind him. The sound of it echoed with a feeling of doom. Once alone he sank down on a chair with his face in his hands.

Cora was still standing where he had left her. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She was proud of herself for managing to hold them back until she was alone. She slipped into bed still wearing her robe. Shivering she banged her fist against the mattress, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she let out her pain.

* * *

Robert strode into the dining room with a determined look on his face. He helped himself to some breakfast and took his seat next to his father.

Lady Grantham was in a cheerful mood when she entered the dining room shortly after Robert.

"Good morning, darling," she said and offered her cheek to her husband when he leaned down to kiss her. "Robert, dear," Violet said chipper, and turned to her son. "Did you sleep well?" Speaking softly to the footman, she asked him for a cup of tea, but declined the offer of breakfast, having had a tray in her room earlier.

"As a matter of fact I did not sleep well at all."

"Oh. I'm sad to hear that. Perhaps this modern idea of sharing your wife's bed every night is not such a good idea, hm?"

"Since you brought it up, Mama. That is just it. I did _not_ share a bed with my wife last night. In fact she is very upset and I wonder why."

Violet chuckled. "Who knows with these Americans? They seem to make big drama out of the smallest trifles."

"Mama, did you say something to her?" he asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Robert, don't take that tone with your mother!"

"I can, and I will, if she upset Cora on purpose. What happened?"

"We just had a little talk, that's all."

"About Paris?" he exclaimed. "You don't even know the story. You weren't there."

"I don't have to have actually witnessed my son living in sin with some French floozy to know that it was wrong."

"Mama! Claudine is an accomplished opera singer. All of Paris admires her talent."

Violet chuckled and fanned herself. "I don't doubt that for a moment."

"Mama!" Robert shot up, angry at how she had misinterpreted his words on purpose.

Robert stormed out of the room, brushing off his father's voice demanding him to apologize to his mother. He took the steps in two and hurried towards Cora's bedroom. He slowed down his pace when he spotted O'Brien coming out.

"Good morning, O'Brien," he said and nodded to the maid. "Is my wife awake?"

"Good morning, Master Robert. Yes she is, but she's feeling a bit unwell today. She asked to be left alone to rest."

Robert's jaw tightened and his eyes hardened just a little bit. He knew she was not unwell; she just did not want to see him.

"Thank you O'Brien. Did she ask you to send for the doctor?"

"Not yet."

He nodded and entered his dressing room. Robert paced the floor running his hand through his hair. How had this happened? Why was Cora so upset? Did she not enjoy the comfortable friendship they had? Had he not been kind and honorable towards her? He sighed in frustration and stopped by the window. The early winter day was gloomy and the trees angrily shed their last leaves in the breeze. Feeling a need to go outside, he rang for his valet.

* * *

Cora watched her husband take off on his horse. She closed her eyes and returned to the bed. Of course he would not want to see her after she had thrown him out of her room the night before. She pulled the thick duvet over her shivering body trying to imagining him there with her. Her infatuation with Robert Crawley when she had first met him in London had turned into a deep love. At times she had cursed it since it made the knowledge of not having his love so much more agonizing. She jumped when there was a sharp knock on her door and sat up in bed when the door opened.

"Get up," Violet said sternly to her.

"I am not feeling well," Cora said weakly.

"Nonsense," Violet huffed and stopped by the foot of the bed. "You are stronger than this Cora. Why do you think that I told you about Robert's dalliance in Paris?"

"I don't know actually," Cora lied. She assumed that Violet had wanted to hurt her feelings, something that she had truly accomplished.

"You think I did it out of malice." Violet concluded. She held up her hand when Cora opened her mouth. "No, don't deny it. I can see it on your face. You are wrong of course. I told you because I wanted you to know that Robert is capable of loving someone and I can see the change in him every day. You will have his love. I am certain of it, now more than ever. He was furious this morning when he came down to breakfast. His father is still very upset with him for his rude behavior towards me."

Cora gasped and stared at Violet. "I am so sorry. It is my fault."

"Of course not. Robert has a temper and he has been prone to overreacting ever since he was a small child."

Cora nodded and fingered the lacy edge of her sheet. "What should I do?"

* * *

Cora stroked the puppy's soft ear and smiled when she licked her hand. The chubby little yellow Labrador was adorable and she hugged her closely in her arms. Putting the dog down on her lap she straightened the ribbon around its neck and scratched her ears. The puppy whined and yawned.

"You be a good girl now," she said fondly to the yellow dog. "No biting or chewing."

Hearing Robert's steps, she straightened up and put the puppy on the floor. Curious as puppies usually are, the little dog scampered off, through the open door to the dressing room. A surprised yelp followed by laughter let her know that Robert had discovered the animal. She took a deep breath and got up, walking slowly towards the open door. She stopped in the doorway, uncertain if she was welcomed in his private domain.

In the days since their argument they had barely spoken, and he had not asked to share her bed again. Not knowing her husband well enough yet to be able to figure out his mood, Cora waited silently for him to say something as Robert stood there in his muddied riding outfit holding the puppy who was licking his face. The sight was priceless and Cora burst out laughing, covering her mouth. Robert put the puppy down and their eyes met. He took a tentative step towards her and she ran to him. He pulled her close and held her tightly, kissing her dark head.

"I am so sorry, Cora," he whispered.

"For being capable of love? You have nothing to apologize for, Robert. I do however. I should not have overreacted like that about something that took place before you and I even met. It is just that the thought of how you must have resented me for being the reason why you had to abandon the woman you loved, well, it hurt something terrible."

Robert stroked her cheek and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. "I have never regretted marrying you, my dear."

She smiled weakly and nodded. "Thank you. It is enough to know that."

It is not enough, he thought to himself. Noticing a smudge on Cora's cheek he gently wiped it off. "I need to take a bath. I'm getting mud all over you."

She laughed and made a little sobbing noise. "As if I ever care."

Spotting the puppy sniffing his riding boots, Robert let go of her to scoop up the little dog again. "What's this all about?"

She smiled and stroked the puppy's soft ear. "Your mother told me about the dog you had when you were a boy and how fond you were of her. When I learned that one of the tenants' dogs had puppies, I thought that perhaps you would want a dog again. If you don't, I'll take her back."

"Cora," he said and laughed. "You cannot just return a puppy. Look at her face. Isn't she just the sweetest? Once you make the decision you are stuck with it. That's the nature of puppies."

Cora rolled her eyes at him. "If you say so, darling."

"Did you name her?"

"Unless you want to call her '_stop it'_ or '_no chewing_', no I didn't," she teased.

Robert nuzzled the little dog's ears. "Were you a bad doggie to Cora?" he said, speaking baby talk to the puppy.

"Honestly, Robert," Cora said and rolled her eyes.

"I think I will call her O'Brien."

"Robert!" Cora clapped her hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"_Carson, O'Brien had an accident on the rug in the library again, can you please see to it_?" he said in a pretend conversation with the first footman.

Cora laughed so hard she was crying. She looked at him and burst out laughing again, holding her side.

"Robert, stop it. It hurts to laugh this much," she wheezed.

He laughed and pulled her to him. "You will never be able to look at O'Brien the same way again, will you?"

"You're a bad man, Robert Crawley. O'Brien is a sweet girl."

"She's a scheming, gossiping little…"

"Robert!" Cora cut him off before he could finish. "She's my maid and I like her a lot."

"Very well," he said. "I guess I'll have to think of another name then."

"You better do that," she huffed.

* * *

In the end the little puppy, which had finally been named Dido after the queen of Cartage, ended up in Carson's care. The first footman's patient and gentle nature had the little dog housebroken in only a few weeks.

Robert still called her O'Brien when she misbehaved, something which Cora found highly amusing. He loved the little dog, and the two quickly became inseparable. She was constantly by his side, whether he was in the library or walking through the village. The villagers were by now so accustomed to seeing Robert Crawley and his dog together that people asked about her if she was absent.

Cora was pleased to see how fond Robert was of Dido. It made her a little sad at the same time, because his behavior towards the dog gave her every indication that he would be a loving father to their children.

* * *

Robert glanced at his wife sitting across him at the dinner table. Cora was stunning tonight and she was having a great time entertaining their guests. Lord and Lady Hamilton had just returned from America after having visited New York. They were raving about the incredible discoveries and the excitement of the city. Cora had been delighted to be able to speak about her home country, even for only a moment. She was currently explaining the rules of baseball to Lord Hamilton who chuckled amusedly and countered by comparing it to cricket. Glancing at his mother he noticed a tiny smile on Violet's lips as she watched Cora intently.

"Your wife is charming."

Robert turned and smiled at Lady Hamilton. "Thank you, I think so too. Not everyone cares for her American heritage, and I fear that she has very few opportunities to speak of her country."

"We had the loveliest time while there," Lady Hamilton said and sighed. "There were times when I wished we did not have to return to England at all."

Robert just stared at her. "Is that so? I find that very hard to understand. England is my home. I cannot imagine being separated by an entire ocean from her."

Lady Hamilton smiled. "Perhaps if you were with your wife it would seem like an adventure of a lifetime?"

Robert chuckled and nodded. "Perhaps. In any case I am very glad to hear that you enjoyed your visit."

"Since Lawrence is very interested in advancement in the industrial and technological area we visited several events demonstrating this or that. Most of them were quite tedious I must say," she said with a little laugh. "However, there was one that I found quite intriguing. This very odd scientist named Nikola Tesla demonstrated his electrical current invention. We saw it in a few places while in New York. It is quickly becoming the fashionable thing to have. I think we will most likely have electrical light here in England too within a few years or so."

"It sounds dreadful," Violet piped in. "And I've heard that it is quite dangerous too. Why anyone would want to stop using gas I have no idea."

Robert shook his head at his mother's old-fashioned ways. "We must embrace the future, Mama."

"Perhaps you do. I fear I am too fond of the way things are to want to change anything, thank you very much."

Good natured laughter broke out around the table and glasses were raised to Lady Grantham. Robert met Cora's eyes across the table and smiled fondly at her. She returned it and sipped her wine. As she moved her head, a dark lock caressed her neck and Robert felt a flutter of desire. Cora was again speaking with Lord Hamilton, laughing at his story. Violet watched her son intently as he was preoccupied with staring at his wife. A smile of recognition grazed her lips and she nodded a little smugly as she knew before him what had happened.

* * *

Lawrence Hamilton was an accomplished piano player and after dinner he entertained them with one tune after the other. Cordials were refilled as the small group enjoyed the dark winter evening.

"Lady Hartington," Lawrence said and struck a chord. "Are you familiar with this tune?"

She gasped and started laughing when she recognized "_The Battle Hymn of the Republic_". When he started to sing she got up and moved closer, joining him. Robert just stared at his wife in disbelief. _Cora could sing_! He had no idea. Lord Hamilton focused on his playing as Cora kept singing. Robert was mesmerized by her. Cora's voice was clear and strong. She stood tall next to the piano, her hand resting lightly on it. Her dark red dress fit her slender figure beautifully and her dark locks danced when she now and then moved her head. Robert felt like he was watching an enigma. _Was this gorgeous creature actually his wife_? She turned her head and their eyes met.

* * *

Robert found his valet's careful assistance somewhat annoying this evening. Why could the man not just hurry up? Why did he have to hang each piece of clothing instead of just getting on with dressing him? Finally in his pajamas and dressing gown Robert dismissed the man and hurried towards the door to Cora's bedroom.

Stepping inside to the dimly lit room he slowed his pace and took her in. Cora was sitting up in bed, reading. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello Robert."

"Cora, my dear. What a success you were tonight."

Robert hung his robe on the chair by her vanity and slipped into bed next to her. She put her book away and eased down next to him, her hands folded under her cheek.

"You really think so? I worry that your mother will lecture me tomorrow on the inappropriateness of singing American battle hymns at a dinner party."

Robert laughed. "Well, there's always the risk of that, though I highly doubt it. Lord Hamiltong encouraged you. You were merely entertaining our guests, something that I know they all enjoy, and by God Cora – you can sing!"

She giggled and snuggled closer. "You enjoyed it then?"

"Enjoyed it? Cora, I loved it. You must promise to sing again soon. It was delightful."

"Thank you," she said softly.

Robert inched closer and tilted her chin up. Looking into her clear blue eyes he kissed her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and she eagerly encouraged him, curling her leg over his hip. He stroked her thigh, pushing her nightgown up over her hip to cup her buttocks. She pulled away and he made a protesting sound but grinned when she removed her nightdress. He made quick work with his pajamas and then she was in his arms again.

He kissed her neck and her chest, stroking her soft body in gentle, teasing caresses that had her sighing and moaning. Her perky little breasts had never looked more inviting than this night and he sucked each nipple to a firm peak. Nudging her soft thigh he smiled when she opened her legs for him. He found her hot and slick as he stroked his fingers over her womanhood. She mewled and bucked up against his hand.

"Darling, please say that you want me to kiss your precious flower," he whispered. "I simply cannot wait to devour you and hear you spend."

Cora's eyes widened a little at the endearment. He had never called her that before. She nodded.

"Please, darling," she whispered.

He eased her legs up and cupped her perfect behind as he pressed his lips against her, stroking very softly over her little pleasure spot. She whimpered and trembled. He hummed his approval when she lowered her legs onto his shoulders. Wrapping his lips around the little spot he sucked it into his mouth causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Robert," she gasped. "Incredible."

He sucked a bit harder, flicking his tongue over her. She was close. Wanting to experience the bliss with her he eased her legs up higher and entered her in one firm stroke. Their cries of passion mixed as they experienced the other's touch. Leaning forward with her legs over his shoulders Robert set a fast pace, but one that she seemed to need and welcome. Her little cries and whimpers filled the room, mingling with his panting and groans.

"Cora!" he pushed harder as he emitted.

She cried out and he felt her pulse around him, over and over. He rubbed against her, trying to prolong her orgasm. She gasped and kept squeezing him most delightfully. Robert groaned as he felt himself get hard again. He plunged into her with new determination and she squealed and shook under him. Rolling them over so she was straddled across him he held her hips as he pushed up. She held his arms as she met his strokes, yelling louder than he had ever heard her do as she climaxed again, closing hard around him. He pushed frantically a few more times before spending with a roar.

"I love you," he gasped and kissed her fiercely.

Cora let her tears flow freely at hearing the words fall from his lips.

"Oh Robert, I love you too, so very, very much."

* * *

Cora felt as if she was floating. Nothing in the world could possibly go wrong now. She had her husband's love. She had seen it in his eyes as he said the words to her. Their lovemaking the night before had been different too. Things looked so much brighter than ever before. For the first time since marrying Robert Crawley, Cora felt absolutely happy at Downton.

"There you are. I wondered if you would sleep all day."

Cora's cheerful bubble was popped quite brusquely by her mother-in-law's presence.

"Good morning Violet," she said happily and sat down across from her, accepting a cup of tea from Carson.

"You seem oddly cheerful this morning," Violet said and made a face.

"Wasn't it a marvelous dinner last night?"

Violet chuckled. "It was, dear. It was indeed. And I must say you took excellent care of our guests, even indulging them in their odd interests."

"Interest in my country, you mean?" Cora said stiffly. "You might not believe it, but America is a wonderful place."

"I am sure it is, but it is not England."

"No, it isn't."

"I noticed how annoyingly happy my son seemed this morning. Anything that you care to tell me?"

Cora blushed. "He confessed last night that he loves me," she whispered.

"Good. I knew the day would come. Have faith in him. Robert will one day be a great Earl and I'm sure a true husband."

"I know he will."

* * *

Cora giggled and covered her mouth with her hand when Robert pulled her into the dark library after his parents had retired upstairs. Then her hand was removed and replaced by his lips. She moaned softly into his mouth as their lips pressed together and tongues stroked teasingly. She gasped when she felt him raise her skirt.

"Robert," she hissed. "Someone could come in."

"Then be quiet," he teased and kissed her neck.

She bit her lip as his warm hand caressed her thigh, tickling the back of it where her stocking ended. Her eyes widened when he pushed her undergarments down. She was about to object when his fingers stroked over her folds, dipping inside her a little. She sighed and raised her leg to curl it over his hip, her undergarment floating to the floor, forgotten. He chuckled and kissed her again.

"God!"

He deepened the kiss as he slipped two fingers inside her slick, hot center. She was trembling in his arms and he knew that she was close. Robert grinned when he felt her fingers on the closure to his trousers.

"Yes," he whispered and groaned when she opened his trousers, reaching inside to find his aching manhood.

Cora grabbed him firmly and stroked him a few times. When his fingers slipped out of her she rubbed herself with his manhood. Now it was his turn to clench his jaws to prevent crying out. She sighed and pressed the head against her little pleasure spot for a moment before guiding him inside her. The second she let go of him, he pushed deep inside. Her mouth fell open in a silent cry and his lips pressed against sensitive spots on her neck.

* * *

Lord Grantham pulled out his pocket watch and nodded to himself when he realized what time it was. He put it back in his waistcoat pocket and stepped into the library. Even in the cover of darkness he spotted them instantly. Cora's pale, silk clad leg, hooked over his son's hip as he moved against her.

Patrick Crawley looked over his shoulder a bit nervously, very much aware that he should not be witnessing his son being intimate with his wife. Still, if he ignored the fact that one of the two people locked in such an intimate embrace was his son, the erotic display was tantalizing; Cora's hand tightly gripping Robert's jacket as her passion heightened, his hand cradling her thigh against him, the steady movement of his hips. She let out a tiny whimper and Lord Grantham felt his face warm in embarrassment for getting aroused at the sound of his daughter-in-law's passion. Without a word he left. Book totally forgotten, he hurried upstairs, hoping that his wife was still awake.

* * *

Robert pulled out and before she could ask why, he turned her around, pushing her forward against the desk. She gasped as her skirt was bunched up over her back, baring her buttocks. He nudged her legs further apart and she shifted to accommodate him. He pushed inside and she tossed her head back at the new sensation.

"My God!" he groaned.

She whimpered and gripped the desk tighter. He held her by the waist as he moved behind her, against her, deeper and deeper. Her mouth was open and she was panting. When he touched her, stroking over her, she bit her lip hard, to not cry out. She was shaking, so close to release. His hand moved again, now grabbing her under the knee; palm pressed against her inner thigh he raised her leg up and out, opening her more. She leaned forward readjusting her weight on her left foot and arms as he continued to move fast against her. She knew when he was there. She could feel him change, larger now, and then his seed spilled. He pushed hard and she peaked, clamping down tightly around him. He let go of her leg and stroked her folds through their joined release. She collapsed against the desk, panting hard. He was still inside her and she wished that they were in the privacy of their bedroom because she did not want him to move. Eventually he did slide out of her and she shivered at the loss.

Robert knelt by her feet, and with a tenderness she had never seen from him before; he wiped her clean and then slipped her undergarments up her legs until she was decent again. She giggled at the sight of him, with his limp manhood peeking out from his trousers. He smiled cheekily and closed his pants.

They looked at each other for a moment. When he opened his arms she stepped into the embrace, allowing him to pull her close. She sighed happily as he stroked her back and kissed her hair. He brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss and took her hand. Together they walked upstairs to the privacy of their bedroom.

* * *

Robert smiled as he woke up. A bird singing outside the window had roused him from his sleep. He wished that the curtains were not drawn shut since the sky was without a doubt blue and the sun already high in the sky. He blinked a few times and his eyes settled on his wife's naked form next to him. She was still asleep, breathing evenly with her back to him. Her chestnut curls spilled over the pillow in a tousled mess and it made him smile. He traced her curves with his eyes then settled on her hip and buttocks. It suddenly struck him that he rarely had the opportunity to see her like this.

He placed his palm on her waist and stroked over her hip, pushing the sheet further down in the process. Tracing his fingertips up the back of her thigh he settled his palm against her round buttocks. She stirred and he stroked gently over the warm skin.

"Robert?" she murmured drowsily and turned her head.

Robert smiled at her and kissed her shoulder. "Good morning, dearest."

"Good morning."

He watched as she yawned into the pillow and then looked at him with sleepy eyes. Something shifted inside him in that moment and his heart started to beat faster. She smiled at him and she had never been more beautiful to him. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

Cora giggled and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Robert, what in the world has come over you?"

"You my darling," he whispered against her neck. Pulling back a little he looked her in the eyes. "I do not know what I've done to deserve you, Cora, but I am so happy that you're my wife."

"Oh Robert, you sweet man."

Cora caressed his cheek, feeling the slight stubble there. She laughed when he turned his head and kissed her palm. He grinned and kissed her smiling lips.

"The thing is, Cora, it appears that I have fallen completely, utterly in love with you," he said seriously. "I never thought that the kind of love they speak of in the great works of literature would ever happen to me. I was willing to settle for fondness and a comfortable companionship, and with you I was fairly certain that I would have that. Yet I never dared hope for love, but somehow it happened. I am deeply, passionately, hopelessly in love with you, Cora Crawley."

Cora just stared at him and her hand trembled where it now rested on his shoulder. It had happened. What she had hoped for and prayed for had finally happened. Her husband truly loved her. She felt tears in her eyes and she pulled him to her, wrapping her arms so tightly around his neck.

"Thank you, you have no idea how happy it makes me," she said as she laughed and cried at the same time. "I feared that I would eventually lose you once I gave you an heir. I never dared hope that my love for you alone could keep you by my side forever."

He smiled sadly, understanding her words completely. It was not a secret that most marriages within the British aristocracy ended, though not officially so, once an heir was born. It was their duty to produce an heir, and perhaps even a _spare_, but after that no one really cared with whom they sought companionship at night, as long as they were discrete. He had himself chuckled with his friends on several occasions when younger children appeared to look different from their older siblings. _Never ask any questions or comment on the looks of the third son_, his mother had muttered under her breath many times.

"I could never do that to you," he said and kissed her. "You have my word that I will never, ever abandon you for another woman."

"I fought falling in love with you," she admitted softly. He frowned and waited for her to explain. "I feared that it would tear me apart to love a man who did not return my feelings."

"Oh Cora," he sighed.

She burrowed her face against his neck and he felt arousal flare up again. He huffed playfully when she giggled and moved against him. She had indeed learned how to use her body to intensify his pleasure.

"Perhaps if it pleases my beloved husband, that we could practice our duty creating an heir?"

Robert laughed and rolled her over. Looking down at her smiling face he kissed her passionately. Returning to his thoughts from only moments earlier he pushed his hand under her and squeezed her bottom. She squealed in surprised and laughed.

"You have the most exquisite bottom, Cora."

"Why thank you Robert," she purred and wiggled under him.

Robert settled between her legs and stroked himself against her soft folds. His eyebrow shot up in amused surprise at how ready she was for him. She laughed and hooked her leg over his hip.

"Dearest Cora, you are going to be the death of me."

"Nonsense Robert. You're a young man, not even twenty-one. I am sure that you can handle making love to your wife."

"Of course I can, just that I seem to want you so much. I fear that I will not be able to keep up."

"Let's worry about that, should it actually happen," she said with a chuckle.

Cora moved under him until she felt him press against her opening. Tilting her hips and pushing against him, she managed to take him inside. Robert gasped at the feeling and she laughed at the surprise on his face. Their eyes met and then it was her turn to gasp as he eased inside her, burrowing himself completely.

"Good God, Cora," he groaned and closed his eyes.

She sighed at the pleasure he gave her. Robert was actually shaking above her. She ran her hands over his sides and around his back, then down to grasp his buttocks. His eyes opened in surprise and she laughed again.

"This feels wonderful, darling," she purred and squeezed again. "Still, you might enjoy something slightly different this morning?"

His eyes widened and his thoughts went to where they had been when he woke up. Leaning down to kiss her he whispered his wish to her against her lips. She gasped and their eyes met. He waited for her to respond. When she nodded, he eased back until he was kneeling on the bed, his manhood aching in anticipation.

Cora moved on the bed until she was kneeling, facing the headboard, gripping it firmly. She gasped when she felt his hands on her buttocks. He was stroking over her and down between her legs, caressing her little pleasure spot for a moment. When she felt him move and press against her opening she held her breath. They both gasped as he pushed inside.

"Oh God!"

Robert grabbed her hips and pulled her to him as he eased further inside. He had only ever been this deep inside her while naked in bed once before, but it felt just as heavenly as he remembered. She whimpered as he moved against her. Knowing what she liked, he stroked between her legs, keeping his firm hold on her hip.

"Robert," she whimpered.

"You feel wonderful," he gasped. "God Cora."

She whimpered and sobbed as her release washed over her. She shook and put her head down on the pillow when she could no longer hold herself up. A moment later he burrowed himself deep inside her as he emitted. She could hear him gasp for air and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her before easing down on his side. He was still inside her and she cherished the feel of it.

"Mmmm…" she purred which made him laugh. "I approve darling."

Robert laughed and stroked her stomach and cupped her breast. He kissed her shoulder and started to pull out. She grabbed his arm and squeezed him.

"I take it that you don't want me to move," he teased.

"Not yet."

"Next time you get to pick," he whispered in her ear.

Cora's eyes opened wide and she blushed as she had already an idea of what she would suggest.

_**To be Continued…**_


	6. Changes at Downton Abbey

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Rating**: PG-13 (this chapter – only silly stuff such as drunk!Robert)  
**Spoilers**: none, set before Season 1. The story takes place from 1887 to 1902.

**Note**: _This story was written for the 2012 Het Big Bang._

…

_Special thank you to the lovely_ _Tambear_ _for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

_Also, thank you so much for the lovely reviews and favoriting/following this story. This is my first Robert/Cora story so I greatly appreciate it._

…

.

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Part VI – Changes at Downton Abbey**

Downton Abbey, December 1891

"Robert," Lord Grantham said cheerfully to his son as Robert entered the library. "Please come in."

"You wanted to see me, Papa."

"Yes." Lord Grantham put his pen down and turned to face his son who had taken a seat across from him. "I think it is time for Marsden to retire."

Robert sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right. He seems very tired these days."

Lord Grantham nodded. "I thought that perhaps we could give him the Mulberry Cottage for life. It has a small garden and it is within walking distance to the village."

"He would like that," Robert said, his brows furrowed.

Mr. Marsden had been the butler at Downton since before Robert was born. He was, in Robert's opinion, as much part of the estate as the building itself. Who could possibly replace him? He sighed heavily. A new butler would change everything, and he realized that he did not welcome it.

"You know it is the right thing to do, Robert," Lord Grantham said in a gentle voice, as he accurately assessed Robert's sudden mood change.

"I know it is, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Lord Grantham smiled at his son's predictable answer. "Of course not. It will be a tremendous change, and we will all need time for things to settle in and to get used to new routines."

"Have you placed an advertisement yet?"

"No," Lord Grantham said, drawing out the word. "I am considering promoting someone from Downton.

Robert's head snapped up. "Are you serious? I know how much you've been against it in the past, since it disturbs the natural things amongst the staff when one is allowed to rise above."

"True, but I've been watching and listening carefully over the last couple of months. It will work out, Robert."

"So who is it?

"Carson."

"Carson?" Robert exclaimed. "But he's only been first footman for a couple of years."

"True, but he has the qualities that I look for in a butler. Mr. Marsden has often commented on how pleased he is with him, especially his knowledge of wines. Can you think of anyone who does not like Charles Carson?"

_O'Brien_, Robert almost blurted out, but stopped himself. Cora would be most upset with him if he let even one mean word fall from his lips in reference to her maid. He smiled at his father and shook his head.

"No, I can't."

"Excellent! I will wait until after the holidays, but then I will speak with Marsden and Carson, and Robert. I think that you should be here for the talk with Carson."

Robert nodded. "I will."

* * *

Cora slowly moved her hands over her stomach. She was alone in the bedroom, resting on top of the bed. It was mid December and tiny little snowflakes danced in the air outside the window. Inside a fire crackled in the fireplace, keeping the room and its sole inhabitant warm.

Christmas 1891 was just around the corner and Robert had gone off to London to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Cora bit her lip and held back the laughter that bubbled up inside her.

"Pregnant," she whispered, trying out the word.

She stroked over her stomach trying to envision it months from now. No matter how she tried, she was not able to imagine her flat stomach huge, with a new life inside. Cora sighed again and looked up at the canopy above her. When her monthly curse had skipped a few times she did not dare hope. She had been disappointed so many times before. Still, this time it seemed to be different and when the time came and passed again without any signs of the curse, a tingle of hope had started.

Cora had felt a bit dizzy and nauseous during the last few days. Initially just brushing the family's concern away, she finally agreed to see the doctor. The sweet elderly gentleman who had seen to the health of the Crawley family for decades had chuckled, amused, when she asked him not to tell the family, explaining that she wanted to tell her husband first. He had patted her hand in understanding and winked at her, promising to tell Lord Grantham that she had most likely caught some minor stomach ailment that would go away in a few days.

She counted the time based on the doctor's estimation and smiled as she realized that she would have a summer baby. Summer babies were preferred since they would grow strong before winter. Cora smiled happily at the thought of strolling outside Downton with a baby in a pram. Then her thoughts went to more practical things. She would need a nanny, and the nursery needed to be organized. She sighed, well, one thing at a time. The first thing to do was to figure out how to tell Robert.

* * *

Robert eased the bedroom door open very slowly without making a sound. He could barely make out Cora's form in the bed in the faint light. She was sleeping, having retired early, opting for a tray in her room since she was still not feeling well. He felt a stab of guilt at having left her alone when she was unwell. Trying to be quiet, Robert slipped under the covers and wrapped his arm around her.

"Robert?" she mumbled sleepily from under the covers.

He kissed her shoulder. "Go back to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Mmm," she said and sighed contentedly. "I'm so glad you're back."

"As am I."

* * *

Robert turned his head when he heard Cora laugh. He smiled at how happy she was tonight. Cora was standing next to the piano, surrounded by a handful of other people. Lord Hamilton was playing Christmas carols, and from the looks of it, he had perhaps indulged a bit too much.

"Your wife has a lovely voice."

Robert turned his attention back at Sir Anthony. "Thank you. I think so too."

"Maude was saying just the other day how much she appreciates your wife's company. She felt quite lonely here when we first got married, you know," Sir Anthony said with a sad smile. "But Lady Hartington's delightful tea gatherings have introduced her to many of the other ladies in the area and she now feels quite settled in."

"That pleases me. I will make sure to tell Cora. She will be pleased to hear it."

"There is of course the issue of children," Sir Anthony said, lowering his voice. "I am sure that you can sympathize with me in that regard, Lord Hartington."

Robert sighed and nodded. "Yes. It is still a mystery to us why Cora has not become pregnant."

"We have, as you know, a similar situation," Sir Anthony said and sipped his drink. "The doctor believes that my wife is barren. I argue that he's wrong. She is very upset about it as I'm sure you can understand."

"Certainly," Robert said and his eyes sought out Cora. Could that be it? Could Cora be barren? He shivered at the thought of it.

As if sensing Robert's eyes on her, Cora looked his way and smiled at him. Making an excuse that was met with loud protesting, Cora laughed and promised to return, before making her way over to her husband.

"Dearest, what is it?" she asked and smiled at him.

Robert smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Nothing, my darling. I only missed you, that's all."

Cora rolled her eyes at him and smiled at Sir Anthony. "I beg you to forgive my husband, Sir Anthony. I fear that holidays make him tremendously sentimental."

The two men laughed and Robert tugged Cora closer, which to his delight caused a faint blush to color her cheeks. He waved a footman over and grabbed a glass of champagne for her, but Cora shook her head.

"Are you still not feeling all right?" he asked, concerned now. She had been unwell earlier in the week, though the doctor had assured him that it was nothing serious.

"I'm fine, Robert," she said with a smile. "The doctor cautioned me against overindulging in alcohol for a while until my stomach has completely recovered."

"Of course. I do apologize. He told me the same thing." Robert wanted to beat himself up for forgetting the doctor's words, spoken in confidence outside Cora's bedroom.

"The cranberry juice is delicious," Cora said quickly.

Robert waved the footman over again. "Daniel, would you please get Lady Hartington a glass of chilled cranberry juice?"

"Right away, Master Robert."

Cora smiled at him and squeezed his arm. "Thank you, darling."

* * *

Robert had caught Cora under the mistletoe twice that Christmas Eve, and kissed her soundly both times. She scolded him for his blatant display of affection, to which he only laughed. As the evening progressed and the drinks were poured generously, Robert laughed and swung Cora around in a sudden burst of holiday giddiness. His mother's stern voice telling him to stop his ridiculous behavior only made him laugh more. Cora and Violet looked at each other and shared a moment in amused frustration over their intoxicated husbands' antics.

Lord Grantham had taken it upon himself to lead the Christmas carols while simultaneously directing Lord Hamilton who only missed a note here or there, primarily due to the bottomless glass of whiskey that sat on the side of the piano. It had never reached below half an inch all evening, and it was certainly not due to Lord Hamilton pacing himself.

"Darling," Cora said and touched Robert's arm. "I think I will retire."

He nodded and offered her his arm. Together they strolled out into the grand hallway. Cora shook her head when Robert stumbled a little and she had to steady him. He grinned sheepishly and leaned against the banister, pulling her close.

"Robert!" she hissed and looked around.

"Merry Christmas, Cora. How I adore you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on," he said and kissed her soundly.

Cora allowed the kiss, but when she felt his groping hands move over her backside she pulled away.

"I'm going to bed Robert."

He made a sad face which made her laugh. Thinking that she had given in, he grabbed her again, this time his hand settled on her breast. She yanked it away. He laughed and kissed her on the neck.

"I will just finish my drink, darling, and then I will come to bed too," he mumbled as he kissed down her glove-clad arm to her hand."

"You do that, dear," she said and rolled her eyes. "Just remember which room is ours. I don't want you to give any of our guests a heart attack should you stumble in on them in your current state."

Robert laughed and kissed her again. "I don't want anyone else in my bed but you, my darling," he said cheerfully. "Preferably without clothing," he added with a cheeky grin. "Or perhaps dressed in that delightful cream and lace creation from Paris. You do look stunning in that, Cora. It is after all winter, and I don't want you to get cold."

"Robert," she said with a stern face. "Go say good night to our guests and then come to bed."

"Right away my darling," he said cheerfully and took a few almost steady steps towards the ballroom.

Cora shook her head and hurried upstairs.

* * *

Despite enthusiastically partaking in the festivities the night before, Robert woke up early on Christmas morning. Easing out of bed, careful not to wake Cora, who was still sound asleep, he pulled the curtains open a little and gazed outside. It was still snowing and the dreary winter grass was now covered in a white blanket. He felt giddy with anticipation. Closing the curtains again he slipped into his dressing room, ringing for his valet.

When Robert entered the bedroom again, he was carrying a large tray that he set down on Cora's desk. Quietly slipping back into bed next to her, he started to wake her up with gentle kisses. She stirred and hummed from under the covers as his lips brushed over her shoulders and neck.

"Merry Christmas, darling," he whispered in her ear.

Cora's tousled head emerged from under the covers and she smiled at him as she blinked sleepily.

"Merry Christmas."

Robert jumped out of bed again and returned a moment later with the tray. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"This is becoming a tradition," he teased, reminding her of how he had done the same last Christmas. "One that I truly enjoy, I wholeheartedly admit."

"And a very lovely one if I may say so."

A small present was sitting on the tray and she arched an eyebrow at the sight of it. Robert chuckled and handed her the cup of tea he had just poured. She sipped it slowly, waiting for him to say something.

"I just could not wait to give you this," he said a little embarrassed.

"Oh Robert, you sweet, darling man."

He buttered a piece of toast and then looked questioning at her as his hand hovered over the jams.

"Peach," she said quickly and laughed in delight as he prepared the toast for her. "You're spoiling me, Robert."

"Nonsense, will you not allow your husband to pamper his wife? Not even at Christmas?"

"Considering how much pampering I will be needing in the near future…" The words tumbled out of her mouth without any thought. She stared at him.

Robert dropped the jam spoon and then carefully put down Cora's toast. Wiping his hands he took hers in his. "Cora?"

"I'm pregnant, Robert," she whispered and the tears started to fall freely as she cherished finally being able to share the news with him.

"Is it true?" he was still somewhat in shock. She nodded. "Oh darling, that is the most wonderful Christmas present you could ever have given me."

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. He held her close, kissing her face and laughing in delight. Pulling back a little he placed his palm against her still flat stomach.

"When?"

"Sometime around midsummer. At least that's what the doctor thinks. He says it will be easier to determine once I start to show."

"You've seen the doctor? Good, good," he said excitedly. "And everything is all right? You're all right?"

"Everything is perfectly normal, Robert," she assured her frazzled husband.

"Good, good," he repeated again.

"No reason to start panicking quite yet, my dear," she teased. "There will be months before the baby arrives. You'll get used to the thought by then."

"I'm going to be a father," he whispered and his face broke into the goofiest grin she had ever seen on him. "And you, my darling are finally going to be a mother."

"Oh Robert," she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I am so very, very happy."

He could not argue with that. His insides were quivering with excitement. "Let's finish breakfast so we can go downstairs to share the wonderful news."

* * *

"You asked to see me, your lordship."

"Carson, good," Lord Grantham said cheerfully and waved the footman inside. "Do come in."

Carson's eyes strayed to Mr. Marsden standing slightly behind Lord Grantham and then to Robert who was standing by the window. His face belayed nothing of what was going through his mind at that moment.

"My father has invited you here today, Carson, because of how highly Mr. Marsden speaks of you," Robert continued.

"Thank you, my lord, Mr. Marsden," Carson said with a little nod. "I only aim to do my duty."

"And you most certainly have, that and more," Lord Grantham said and took a step forward. "Mr. Marsden has done a fine job of keeping Downton going for many years, and it is about time that he is rewarded handsomely for his devotion to the estate and my family."

Carson nodded and tilted his head a little amused. Mr. Marsden stepped forward and Lord Grantham nodded his approval.

"Carson," Mr. Marsden said sternly. "Lord Grantham has granted me my request to retire. Per his request, I suggested you as my replacement."

"Never a replacement, Marsden," Lord Grantham said quickly.

"I am honored, Mr. Marsden, your lordship." Carson glanced at Robert. "Pardon me for asking, but are you in agreement with his lordship, Master Robert?"

Robert chuckled at Carson's frankness. "I am. As you probably know I don't like change very much, but this is one that I cannot prevent. As much as I don't want to see Marsden go, I feel that we owe it to him for his many years of impeccable service to the Grantham family. I have always found you an honorable man, Carson. You will make a fine butler."

"Thank you Master Robert." Carson looked at Lord Grantham again. "Then I am pleased to accept the offer, my lord."

"Excellent!" Lord Grantham said and stepped forward, clapping Carson on the shoulder. "We will announce it at the Servants' Ball next week."

"Will that be all, my lord?"

"Yes, thank you Carson."

Robert watched Carson and Marsden leave and sighed as the door closed behind them. "I do hope that he will work out."

* * *

Cora stroked her stomach, lost in thought. Her needlepoint lay abandoned on the sofa next to her. She sighed and smiled a little, enjoying the quietness in the winter garden. Once she had started to show, Cora had made it a habit to seek some alone time each day. If anyone knew what she was doing they would think her crazy. Somehow Cora knew that the Crawleys would not understand her need to talk and sing to the child growing inside her.

"I love you my darling," she whispered to her belly.

There was of course no response, not even a kick or movement yet. It didn't matter to Cora, she was perfectly happy as it was. The canary in the cage behind her started singing and it made her laugh with joy. She watched the little yellow bird as he almost quivered on his perch as he sang his little heart out to her.

"So, Cora, this is where I would find you when you disappear."

Cora rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before facing her mother-in-law. She chuckled when she saw the teasing smirk on Violet's lips and now recognized the twinkle in her eyes as mirth, not condescension.

"It's such a lovely place. I find it easy to think here."

Violet nodded and sat down across from Cora. She tilted her head and eyed Cora up and down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," Cora said and smiled widely. "The morning sickness seems to be less severe as of late."

"Good," Violet said curtly. "You are almost glowing, so I can tell that you're telling the truth."

Cora blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

"Does it feel like a boy?"

Cora's head snapped up and she stared at Violet. She shook her head. "I don't know. How can I tell?"

Violet made a face. "When I was pregnant with Robert I just knew. It was a feeling so strong it was impossible to ignore. As I got closer to the due date he made my life quite miserable. I hardly slept a wink those last few weeks. And the delivery was endless," Violet sighed and shook her head.

Cora swallowed hard and a shiver went through her. "It has me worried."

"Childbirth is messy and painful but the moment you hold your child, Cora, it will all be erased from your memory in the blink of an eye. Once you lay eyes on that tiny little face and hear the pathetic little noises and forlorn cries you instantly set your own discomfort aside, your sole focus on soothing your child."

"I wish I could say that I knew, but I don't. Perhaps it will change."

Violet nodded. "Perhaps."

* * *

Cora sat sipping a glass of lemonade. Her feet were hurting a little from all the dancing. She smiled at the sight of Lord Grantham dancing with Beryl Patmore, the assistant cook. The short woman tried to keep up with Lord Grantham's longer strides. Of course as a gentleman, he tried to adjust his steps to her as he led her through the dance.

"My lady, are you all right?"

Cora looked up at O'Brien who was standing next to her holding Cora's red shawl in her hand. She nodded and smiled at her. "Dear O'Brien, please have a seat. Would you care for some lemonade?"

O'Brien quickly grabbed the pitcher. "Don't worry, my lady, I'll do it."

O'Brien refilled Cora's glass and then poured one for herself before taking the seat next to Cora.

"I might have overdone it a little," Cora confessed. "My feet hurt."

O'Brien gave her a look and Cora giggled. "I guess I need to find that special salt from Paris for you to soak your feet in tomorrow, my lady," O'Brien said without a hint of a smile, but her eyes held a devilish spark.

Cora laughed and nodded. She gently covered O'Brien's hand. "You're so good to me. I know I don't say that enough, but know that I really mean it. I don't know what I would do without you."

O'Brien nodded, somewhat stunned at Cora's admission. She blushed a little at the compliment and the feel of Cora's soft hand. She squeezed Cora's fingers and flashed her a smile. "I'm here for you always, my lady."

"I know, and oh will I need you in the months to come," Cora sighed and smiled fondly at the maid.

"Everyone, could I please have your attention for a moment."

Cora and O'Brien turned their heads towards the middle of the room where Lord Grantham was standing clapping his hands to get their attention. The small orchestra was quiet for the first time that evening as Lord Grantham smiled at his family and staff.

"First of all I would like to thank each and every one of you for your continuous loyalty and devotion to my family and Downton. I don't know if we would ever make it to dinner on time without Mr. Marsden ringing the dressing gong each day. Nor would I like to ponder how sad breakfast would be without Cook's lovely strawberry jam," he said with a smile which was received with chuckles. "Not to mention Carson's excellent wine pairings at dinner, Mr. Sullivan's gorgeous roses, and Beryl's fantastic soufflé. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you all, and wish you all the best in the year to come, hoping that you will stay with me and my family here at Downton."

Laughter filled the room and glasses were raised. Robert met his father's gaze and walked up to his side.

"As the old year has come to an end, so must one cherished relationship," Robert started.

"Mr. Marsden, if you would be so kind to come up here?" Lord Grantham said and waved the old butler closer.

Robert stepped aside to grab the gift for the butler.

"It is with sadness that we see you go, Marsden," Robert said and shook the old man's hand. "We hope that this little token of our appreciation will make you remember us fondly."

"Always, Master Robert," Marsden said seriously. "I have seen you grow up, from when you took your first step as a wee little thing to your marriage to your beautiful and kind wife. I'm sad that I will not be here to see your family grow."

"I hope that you will come and see us from time to time, Marsden," Lord Grantham said with a wide grin. "In fact, the Grantham family would like to give you this." He handed Marsden a large key and a plaque saying _Marsden_. "You will always have a home here at Downton, Marsden. With that said, we hope that you will accept the Mulberry Cottage."

"My lord," Marsden said very quietly. "I don't know where to begin to express my gratitude."

Robert worried for a moment that the excitement might have been too much for the old butler's heart. He gently touched Marsden's elbow and received a thankful smile.

"Come have a seat Marsden," Robert said cheerfully. "Let us celebrate together."

Marsden nodded and Robert led him over to the table where Mrs. Bowen was sitting dabbing her eyes. She smiled fondly at the old butler and grasped his hand.

"I know that you would prefer for me to get off the floor so you can continue dancing," Lord Grantham said with a grin. "However, there is one other thing." He looked at Carson. "I am honored and very pleased to announce that Carson has accepted my offer to become the new butler at Downton."

A loud gasp went through the crowd and then cheers and applause filled the room. Lord Grantham shook Carson's hand and then took a seat next to his wife as the servants congratulated Carson and Marsden. The orchestra started playing again and the 1892 Servants' Ball continued its lively celebrations long into the night.

_**To be Continued…**_


	7. Three Daughters I Will Give You

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Rating**: Mature/Explicit (this chapter – for making babies, angst & emotional turmoil)  
**Spoilers**: none, set before Season 1. The story takes place from 1887 to 1902.

**Note**: _This story was written for the 2012 Het Big Bang._

…

_Special thank you to the lovely_ _Tambear_ _for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

_Also, thank you so much for the lovely reviews and favoriting/following this story. This is my first Robert/Cora story so I greatly appreciate it._

…

.

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Part VII – Three Daughters I Will Give You**

Robert glanced at the clock. Cora had been in labor for hours. It pained him that he could not be there with her, but he understood the delicate business of childbirth well enough to humbly bow to the midwife's order to leave the room.

"Robert, come sit down," his father said gently.

"Why is it taking so long?" Robert muttered and sank down on the sofa across from his father.

"It's her first child, Robert," Lord Grantham said patiently. "You know, I still remember the night when you were born."

Robert looked up at his father. "You do?"

"Of course I do," Lord Grantham said with an amused chuckle. "You will understand once you see your child. Anyway, Violet had, just like Cora, been in labor for hours. You were not very willing to leave the womb, my son."

Robert chuckled and shook his head, smiling goofily at his father. "Perhaps I knew that it would only get harder from that point on."

"Perhaps," Lord Grantham said thoughtfully. "When I held you in my arms, Robert, the feeling of utter joy and pride," he sighed and smiled a little. "It is a feeling that is very hard to explain."

A noise from the door made the two turn their heads. Carson was standing there, smiling.

"Master Robert, congratulations. I believe your presence is expected upstairs."

Robert shot up and stared at the butler. "Is it a boy?"

Carson just smiled. "I actually don't know. All I can say is that the newest little Crawley has a fine set of lungs."

Robert laughed and patted Carson's shoulder as he passed him. "Thank you Carson."

Hurrying upstairs Robert stopped and knocked on Cora's bedroom door as he straightened his waistcoat and jacket. The door opened to reveal O'Brien's smiling face.

"Master Robert, please come in."

Robert slowly entered the room. It was dimly lit and very warm. His eyes immediately sought out Cora. His wife was sitting up in bed, leaning against several pillows, and she was smiling. He crossed the floor and sat down on the bed next to her, cupping her cheek.

"Cora," he whispered. "You look beautiful. How are you feeling?"

She chuckled and smiled tiredly at him. "Exhausted, but so incredibly happy."

He nodded and stroked his thumb over her cheek bone. A tiny whimpering noise behind him made him turn. O'Brien was standing there with a small bundle in her arms.

"Master Robert," she said gently.

"Is that..?"

"Robert," Cora said and he turned to her again. "She is beautiful."

"A daughter," he said quietly.

Cora watched his face, catching the fleeting look of disappointment. She knew he had hoped for a son. She sighed and touched his hand.

"Look at her, Robert. She is perfect."

Robert got up and took a step over to O'Brien. The tiny infant opened her eyes and yawned, her little fist shooting out in his direction as she stretched. He chuckled as he found it amusing that someone that small could show so many expressions at once.

"Would you like to hold her?"

He looked up at O'Brien and nodded. "If you show me how. She is so little. I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't, Master Robert."

Robert sat down in the chair next to Cora and watched as O'Brien placed his daughter in his arms. The baby made a little noise and stirred. He touched her hand and her tiny fingers, smiling when they closed around his finger.

"She is indeed perfect, Cora."

Cora let out a deep sigh and watched the two with sleepy eyes. "Perhaps next time we will have a boy."

"She will always be our firstborn, Cora. Our little princess," he said and stroked the baby's cheek.

"You should take her downstairs and show her to your father," Cora reminded him.

"In a minute," he said and smiled at his baby daughter who had just made the most adorable little smacking sound. "Lady Mary Josephine Crawley, welcome to the world. I'm your Papa, and I love you so very much."

Cora sniffled and wiped her tears of joy away from her cheeks. Robert looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you, my darling. You've made me a very happy man today."

"Oh Robert," she sighed. "Are you certain? You're not too disappointed that it's not a boy?"

"Nonsense. Look at her," he said and smiled at baby Mary. "She's precious. I can tell already now that she will be just as beautiful as her Mama."

Cora sighed happily and closed her eyes. She was exhausted.

"How about we let your Mama sleep for a while, Mary, while you and I go downstairs to say hello to your grandpapa and grandmama?"

Cora was already asleep with a smile on her lips. Robert gently got up and rearranged the baby in his arms. He nodded to the midwife and O'Brien.

"Thank you both for taking such good care of my wife and daughter."

"You're welcome, your lordship," the midwife said and tugged a little at the blanket, covering the baby better. "If she starts to fuss, just bring her back upstairs. She will need to nurse again soon."

He nodded and together he and baby Mary left for Lady Mary's first visit downstairs.

~ O ~

Violet Crawley actually wept a little as she held her granddaughter in her arms for the first time. "Oh Robert, she is beautiful."

Her initial snippy comment about Cora not giving him a son had died on her lips as she saw Mary's face. The baby's dark eyes seemed to look straight at her. She looked like a perfect little porcelain doll.

"Well done," Lord Grantham said and handed Robert a drink.

"I hope you're not too disappointed," Robert said quietly to his father.

Patrick Crawley smiled and squeezed his son's shoulder. "You're both young, Robert. You will have plenty more children. Sons will come. Enjoy each and every one of your children. Mary is beautiful and we all love her very much already."

Robert nodded silently and continued to watch his mother talk to her granddaughter.

~ O ~

Lady Mary was in general a good baby. She ate and slept and did not make a lot of fuss. Cora could sit and gaze at her daughter for hours, watching her long eyelashes flutter in sleep, her lips moving as if she was about to reveal a deep secret. Cora learned to recognize how Mary's perfect little eyebrows would furrow a little, as a clear sign that the little girl was waking up. She would smile at her as Mary's eyes fluttered open, and scoop her up right away.

Lord Grantham had of course hired a nanny to take care of his granddaughter, but Cora simply could not stay away from the nursery. She felt as if Mary was growing and learning new things every moment she was not with her. Their bond seemed to solidify itself by each passing day. Usually if Mary was crying, the familiar sound and smell of her mother could sooth her right away.

On this particular day, Cora was rocking Mary in her arms as the baby cried. Little Lady Mary was apparently extremely annoyed with the world for some reason. Violet shot Cora a stern look, about to yet again voice her request that Cora hand the baby to Nanny.

"My sweet girl," Cora whispered and brushed her lips against Mary's cheek. "What's the matter?"

Robert walked over and took the baby from Cora. Holding her in his arms he walked with her, trying to calm her. Mary only cried harder.

"Master Robert, if I may?"

Robert stopped and looked up at Carson. He chuckled as the even tempered butler held out his hands for the baby.

"By all means, Carson. If you think you can make her quiet down, please give it a try."

Carson gently took the screaming infant from Robert. He eased her down against his shoulder and her head bounced a little at the unfamiliar position and person. She put her cheek against Carson's handkerchief which covered his shoulder, protecting her soft skin against the rough material of his jacket. Her little arm seemed to curl instinctively around his neck, grabbing his collar as the butler's large hand moved in long calming strokes over her back.

The Crawley family just stared at the butler holding baby Mary who was still fussing a little, but was clearly happy where she was. Carson moved closer to the fireplace where it was warmer. He was speaking softly to the baby, telling her secrets for her ears only. Mary squirmed and her arm flailed a little before she nuzzled against Carson's neck and yawned. A moment later she was asleep.

"Carson, I believe you do have a magical touch," Robert said amazed as he watched his daughter, sleeping so peacefully on Carson's shoulder.

"I seem to have a way with the little ones," Carson said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"That you certainly do, Carson," Cora said and grinned at him. "Thank you. Perhaps you can hand her over to Nanny now. I don't want to inconvenience you any further. I know how busy you are."

"I'm sure that the house can take care of itself for a moment, my lady, allowing Lady Mary her rest," he said and smiled at Cora. "We would not want the little lady to wake up again now, do we, my lady?"

Robert chuckled and nodded. "Please Carson, at least have a seat."

Carson made a stern face and was about to object to sitting in his employer's presence, but then the baby stirred and he gave a curt nod. Taking a seat in one of the armchairs by the window he gently stroked Mary's back as he kept speaking softly to her.

The conversation picked up again in the room and soon the butler and his tiny charge faded to the background.

~ O ~

Cora stood next to Nanny, watching as she changed Mary. She felt utterly useless, a feeling she often experienced when in Nanny's presence. How could this woman know better than her how to care for her daughter? Cora sighed and touched Mary's hand. She chuckled when the baby closed her tiny little fingers around her index finger.

"There we are, Lady Mary," Nanny said and smiled at the baby. "As good as new. Now be a good little girl for your Mama."

Nanny picked her up and placed her in Cora's eager arms.

"Thank you Nanny."

Nanny just nodded and watched the two leave the nursery.

~ O ~

Cora held Mary protectively in her arms as she sang to her in a soft gentle voice. The baby's eyes were fixated on her, listening intently. Cora smiled and stroked her soft cheek. Then to her utter joy Mary smiled the widest grin she had ever seen. Cora gasped and laughed.

"Oh my darling girl, you are going to break so many hearts and give your Papa many a sleepless night, worrying over you."

Mary giggled, as if overcome with joy at this new discovery. Cora tickled her neck and Mary cooed and laughed, her little arms waving and legs kicking. The door opened and Cora looked up.

"Robert! Come here. She's laughing."

Robert crossed the floor and knelt by Cora's feet, smiling at his daughter. Cora tickled her chin again and Mary squealed with laughter, just like before. Robert chuckled and took his daughter's little waving hand.

"She is truly precious, Cora."

Mary kept kicking and shaking her arms as she grinned and cooed in Cora's arms while her parents watched her every move.

~ O ~

"Cora," Lady Grantham said sternly to her daughter-in-law. "Babies have no business in the drawing room, especially not when we are expecting company."

"Oh, Violet, she's behaving like a true little lady. I'm sure she will not upset anyone."

Violet made a disapproving face and swept by Cora and the baby. Robert was not far behind and when noticing his daughter in Cora's arms, he sat down next to them. He tickled Mary's belly and she let out a joyful laughter. Violet turned around and stared at the little family, noticing how her son and his wife only had eyes for their daughter. Little Lady Mary was laughing and cooing and Violet had to agree, her granddaughter was utterly adorable.

"Lord and Lady Hamilton," Carson announced from the door.

Robert got up and walked over to greet their guests. Cora smiled at them from where she was sitting with Mary.

"Oh my," Lady Hamilton said when she spotted Mary. "Isn't this an unusual sight, but how delightful."

"Lady Margaret, I don't believe that you've met my daughter."

Lady Margaret sat down next to Cora, smiling at Mary. "What a darling little girl."

"Her name is Mary," Cora said proudly and shifted the baby a little in her arms.

Mary laughed and granted Lady Margaret one of her wide toothless grins. Lady Margaret laughed and touched her cheek.

"Lady Mary, you are a darling."

"Would you like to hold her?"

Lady Margaret nodded and Mary was promptly placed in her arms. She leaned down and kissed the baby's soft cheek. Feeling soft hair against her fingers, Mary grabbed onto Lady Margaret's hair and tugged happily. Lady Margaret yelped and then laughed.

"I am so sorry," Cora said and quickly pried Mary's little fingers apart, freeing Lady Margaret's hair.

"That's quite all right, Cora. My children have all done the same thing from time to time. I don't know what it is about hair, but babies seem to be fascinated by it."

Cora nodded. "I know. Mary is surprisingly strong for such a small baby."

Lady Margaret laughed and took Mary's hand. Mary smiled and reached for the sparkling gemstone pin on Lady Margaret's dress.

"Already showing interest in jewelry I see," she teased the baby. "I can tell that you are going to be a very pretty young lady, one to be showered in jewelry and beautiful dresses."

Cora smiled. "I fear that Robert will spoil her something terrible."

"Of course he will!" Lady Margaret laughed and their eyes met. "He's her Papa, and she's his darling little princess."

"I don't suppose that you're talking about me?"

Cora looked up at Robert and chuckled. "Of course we were, darling."

"And what crime did I commit this time?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I was just telling Cora that she simply must keep an eye on you since you will certainly spoil Lady Mary. How could you not? She is such a sweet darling."

Robert laughed and nodded. "She is. I happily admit that she has stolen my heart, just like her mother."

Cora blushed and looked down. Lady Margaret chuckled and kissed Mary one last time before returning her to Cora's arms.

~ O ~

Robert stroked Cora's stomach and she made a happy sound. She stretched and turned her head, smiling at him.

"Good morning, darling," he said and kissed her.

"Mm, Robert," she purred and wrapped her arm around his neck a little awkwardly, half-twisted as she was in his arms.

Robert nuzzled Cora's neck and cupped her breast, thumbing the nipple. She whimpered and pushed against him. They had not been intimate since Mary was born and he had truly missed it. The doctor had cautioned him not to push Cora until she was ready, explaining that childbirth puts a lot of stress on the female body and she needed time to properly heal.

"How do you feel?" he whispered against her cheek.

"Wonderful."

Cora stroked his cheek and smiled at him. He kissed her and moved his hand down to cup her sex. He groaned at the delightful feeling of her slick folds.

"Is this all right?" he asked, almost shyly.

She nodded. He stroked slowly between her legs from behind and her eyes fluttered shut. Inching down a little Robert took one of her rosy nipples in his mouth. Her breasts were fuller now, but not as much as when she had just given birth.

"Oh Robert," she gasped and her chest rose up to get closer to his mouth.

Robert slipped two fingers inside her, stroking gently. She whimpered and met his hand in every stroke.

"Cora," he groaned when she squeezed his fingers.

"Please," she gasped.

Her fingers fumbled on the bed until she felt him against her palm, warm, velvety and delightfully firm. Robert shifted and pushed her leg up and forward. Very slowly he eased into her from behind. They both gasped and she turned her head, meeting his eyes.

"God Cora," he groaned again.

She whimpered as he started to move, sliding slowly against her, delighting in the intimacy yet again. Her fingers curled around his where they rested on her hip and she held on tightly as he moved faster against her, but still achingly slowly. After a moment she tugged at his fingers and he slipped his hand between her legs feeling himself entering her as his fingers searched for the right spot. She cried out when he found it and tightened so deliciously around him. His cry blended with hers and he felt himself starting to tumble into the abyss.

Afterwards they lay panting next to each other, him still inside her, his arm wrapped tightly around her. Cora pulsed around him and he groaned softly, too spent to be able to do anything more.

"Thank you," she whispered and placed her hand over his.

"God Cora, that was certainly worth waiting for."

She chuckled and squeezed him again. He groaned and kissed her shoulder. He rolled over and pulled her into his arms, just holding her tight.

~ O ~

Violet Crawley, the Countess of Grantham, gazed down at her granddaughter. Little Lady Mary was on her back in the Crawley heirloom cradle, waving her arms and now and then chewing on her little stuffed dog. Violet smiled at her and touched her hand. Mary grabbed her finger and tugged happily as she gave Violet a drooly smile.

"Darling Mary," she whispered. "You are so very special. No matter what happens and if you have a baby brother or not, you are a very special girl. Always remember that, Mary."

Little Mary's eyes seemed to fixate on her grandmother and her lower lip started to tremble. Violet rolled her eyes and reached for her. Gently holding the baby against her she soothed her, bouncing her a little. Mary cooed and nuzzled against her.

"I see that Mary has won her grandmother over," Cora teased from the doorway.

"Why of course," Violet said sharply as she turned to face Cora. "Mary is family."

~ O ~

"Perhaps you should try singing to her, my lady?" Carson suggested from the door.

Cora turned her head, startled at his words. Since the incident a few weeks back when Carson had showed his magic touch he had frequently stopped by the nursery to visit Lady Mary.

"Carson, do come in," she said warmly to the butler.

Lady Mary was sitting on Cora's lap, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She turned her little face up and looked at Carson through wet eyelashes. She hiccupped and held up her arms to him. He smiled and gently took her.

"Now Lady Mary, that is no way for a lady to behave towards her mother," he said gently to the baby as she nuzzled against his neck.

"She adores you Carson," Cora said with a soft smile.

"The feeling is mutual, I can assure you, my lady."

"Nanny says that she's teething. I just feel so useless since there isn't much I can do to sooth her. She is too little to understand what's happening."

Carson thought about what she had said and his face lit up. "If you would please come with me, my lady, I think that we might find something for her in the kitchen."

Cora beamed at him and nodded. She eagerly headed for the kitchen with Carson and Mary in tow.

~ O ~

Carson had been right. Mary had instantly seemed to feel better after having some ice cream. Cora smiled at the odd pair sitting across from her in Carson's office. Mary's eyes were sleepy but she was fighting it. Her little hand was tightly gripping Carson's sleeve as he now rubbed clover oil on her gums.

"I remember my mother saying that there was nothing quite like clover oil to calm a teething baby," he said softly and smiled at Mary.

"I had no idea," Cora said and sighed, feeling odd about knowing less about parenting than the butler.

"Few people do."

That made her feel somewhat better, but she still felt useless watching her daughter in Carson's arms. He must have noticed because he got up and placed the baby back in Cora's arms. Mary mewled sleepily and nuzzled against her mother. Carson held out the small brown bottle to Cora.

"Please keep this, my lady. If she wakes up, Nanny might be able to sooth her back to sleep again."

"Thank you, Carson."

~ O ~

Three year old Patrick Crawley eyed his young cousin suspiciously. Lady Mary was standing on wobbly legs, holding on to the sofa, meeting his eyes, almost challenging.

"She's a girl," he said and made a face.

"She is your cousin, Patrick," his father said amused. "Isn't she pretty?"

Patrick's brows furrowed. "I suppose. She looks like a doll, Papa."

Robert laughed and stroked his little cousin's hair. "I'm sure the two of you will become good friends."

Patrick's expression made it clear that he was not as certain about that. He walked over to Mary and held out his little hand.

"I'm Patrick Crawley, Cousin Mary. Very nice to meet you."

Mary laughed and shook her arm in the air. Patrick sighed and his arm dropped to his side again. As an only child he was not used to other children, and especially not baby girls. Looking at his father he found him in conversation with Cousin Robert. Patrick sighed and eyed Mary again. She was bouncing a bit, still holding on to the sofa. Unsure what to do he turned his attention to Dido instead.

Dido was thrilled at the attention and petting and soon she and Patrick were wrestling on the floor, the little boy laughing as she licked his face. He yelped as something heavy fell on him and froze when he realized that it was Mary. Certain that she would start to cry as she had fallen, his eyes widened when she burst out laughing. Dido nuzzled Mary's face, used to the little girl by now and Mary shoved her muzzle away, still laughing.

"I see that you and Mary are getting along," Robert said to the boy.

"I'm sorry, Cousin Robert. I didn't push her. I promise. She fell on top of us."

Robert chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry, my boy. Mary will most definitely let you know when she's upset. I think she likes playing with you."

Patrick nodded, and then winced as Mary was now standing behind him holding onto his hair, giving it a healthy tug when her little legs started to buckle.

~ O ~

Cora unlocked the drawer on her desk and reached far in the back. Pulling out the hidden book she placed it on the desk and opened it to where she had left off last time.

"_Pre-determination of Sex_," she read out loud. "_The following rules will generally insure the desired sex in the offspring: To obtain a girl, have intercourse within two days before or after menstruation. Also, the mother should acquire vigor by strengthening food, avoidance of fatigue, etc.; while the man should do just the opposite. To obtain a boy, have intercourse six days or more after menstruation. Also, the father should acquire vigor by strengthening food, rest, etc.; while the woman should be tired and exhausted."*_

Cora leaned back in her chair. Could this actually be true? She read the passage again. When she had first received _The Wife's Handbook_ by Roger Norman from her cousin in America she had frowned when she noticed that neither of the authors was a doctor. In addition, they were not from any large city, or other place of importance. In fact they were from West Virginia, which in itself caused another frown and sigh on her part. When thinking about it some more, Cora decided that perhaps people in rural America did have more experience and knowledge about intimate things. These people depended on having children, especially boys. This realization made her feel better and she consulted her book with increased determination.

"_To obtain a boy, have intercourse six days or more after menstruation. Also, the father should acquire vigor by strengthening food, rest, etc. while the woman should be tired and exhausted." _She repeated the section softly and smiled ruefully. She could do that, and she could most certainly ensure that Robert had enough rest and strengthening food.

Cora snapped the book shut and shoved it back into its secret hiding place. Locking the drawer she got up and rang for O'Brien.

~ O ~

It had pleased Robert that Cora seemed to have renewed interests around the estate. In the first few years of their marriage, he had feared that the lack of children in their life would cause her to withdraw and hide inside the house. Instead she had surprised him by taking interest in the garden and the local flower show. Recently Cora had opted to put her needlepoint aside and instead walked through the house with O'Brien or Mrs. Bowen, familiarizing herself with the unused wings and taking inventory of the furniture and art work.

Robert patted his horse on the neck and gave him some more rein as the house came into sight. He was just about to turn in the direction of the stables when he spotted Cora heading into the rose garden. With a grin on his face Robert quickly steered his mount in her direction.

~ O ~

Cora clipped yet another perfect rose and put it in her basket. She continued her walk, inspecting one bloom after the other. When a pair of arms circled her waist she screamed in surprise.

"Did you miss me?"

"Robert!" she exclaimed and gasped. "You scared me half to death! I thought you were a highway robber, or gypsy here to abduct me."

Robert laughed and kissed her. "If that thrills you, perhaps I can whisk you off for some frolicking in the garden shed?"

"Robert!" she cried out and tried to look shocked, but a moment later she started to laugh.

Robert took her hand and pulled her over to a nearby bench in the shade.

~ O ~

Cora's new exercise program often had her exhausted at night. Still, repeating the words from the book in her head she mustered up enough energy to entice her husband. If only one good thing came out of her efforts, at least she was sleeping soundly these days.

Robert did not seem to notice much of a change in her, but then again she had perfected hiding her fatigue from him. She was just as sweet and attentive as she had always been.

~ O ~

"My lady, I am happy to confirm that you are indeed expecting," the doctor said with a large smile. He patted Cora's hand. "The baby should be here sometime next autumn."

"Oh doctor," she gasped and covered her mouth. "This is truly fantastic news. I cannot wait to tell my husband."

The elderly doctor smiled knowingly and patted her hand again. "I'm sure his lordship will be more than pleased."

Cora nodded and watched the doctor leave, closing the door behind him. Her hands rested on her stomach and she was deep in thought. Had her efforts paid off? Was she carrying Robert's heir inside her? Cora sighed and looked down at her flat stomach, saying a silent prayer.

~ O ~

"Mama!"

Cora laughed and held out her arms to her daughter. Lady Mary let go of Nanny's hand and ran to her mother who scooped her up, kissing her face.

"Good morning my darling. Have you been a good girl for Nanny?"

"Yes, Mama," Mary said seriously.

To everyone's surprise Lady Mary had started talking in full sentences at the tender age of eighteen months. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was only surrounded by adults, or perhaps it was her parent's intense interest in spending time with her. In any case it was very clear that the youngest Crawley was an intelligent little girl who absorbed things around her like a little sponge.

"So what shall we do today?" Cora asked and kissed Mary's soft cheek.

"Can we feed the ducks?"

Cora looked at Mary, noticing the excitement in her eyes and how she was chewing on her lower lip. She nodded and Mary cheered, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Mama," she whispered and rested her head on Cora's shoulder.

Cora closed her eyes and sighed, holding Mary a little tighter.

~ O ~

Carson's hand froze in midair when he heard a giggle behind him. The corner of his mouth slowly inched up into a smile. There was no doubt about who it might be. He put the decanter down and his eyes narrowed a little.

"Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay...**" he started to sing.

"Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay!" echoed from behind him in a clear voice.

Carson turned and frowned at the young child standing there giggling.

"Lady Mary," he said sternly. "Have you run away from Nanny again?"

Mary twisted and swung her arms around her as she looked down, not answering him.

"Lady Mary?" he said again.

"Please Carson, sing it again," she said excitedly and ran to him, ignoring his question.

Carson laughed and picked her up. She put her arm around his neck and touched his cheek.

"Please?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay..."

She joined in and the two sang and laughed together. When the young scullery maid entered the room a few moments later her jaw fell at the sight of Mr. Carson holding Lady Mary as the two sang the most popular tune in London. The bucket slipped through her hand and hit the floor with a loud bang. The singing stopped instantly and two pairs of dark eyes landed on the embarrassed girl.

"Mr. Carson, I'm so sorry," she said quickly and picked up the bucket, hurrying over to the fireplace.

"Hello Annie," Mary said to her. The maid looked up at the little girl in Carson's arms and smiled at her.

"Hello Lady Mary. You were singing mighty fine, if I may say so, m'lady."

"Thank you."

Mary put her little hands on Carson's cheeks and smiled at him. "Again?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't think so, no."

Mary made a face and he tickled her until she laughed. Putting her down on the floor he winked at her. "Run along now, Lady Mary, before Nanny sends out a search party for you."

"Yes Carson."

He watched her run towards the door. "A lady doesn't run, Lady Mary," he said after her.

Giggling and a little skip was his reward for the gentle reminder. "I'm not running Carson. I'm 'kipping."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Lady Mary would be a handful growing up, of that he was absolutely certain.

~ O ~

Mary looked over her shoulder, making sure that Nanny was not hot on her trail. The precocious two year-old had learned to get away from the always present Nanny and showcased this skill daily. Nanny was not amused.

Certain that no one was following her, Mary inched closer to the door to the drawing room. She could hear voices from within and she was drawn there like a moth to a flame. As she watched her mother entertain a few of the neighboring ladies over tea Mary inhaled the smell of freshly baked scones and the roses on the table. It was so grand, she thought. Taking a tentative step inside the door she spotted the cake stand with all its treats and her eyes widened. There were little tea sandwiches and tiny little cakes. She also spotted some scones which from the look of it had Cook's lovely strawberry jam on them.

Unable to resist, Mary entered the room. Preoccupied with admiring the treats on the table she almost bumped into a lady in a beautiful dress. Mary looked up at her and smiled, holding out her little hand.

"Lady Mary Crawley," she said politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The woman's jaw fell and then she knelt and took Mary's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Lady Mary," she said and smiled. "I don't think that you remember me since you were just a baby last time. I'm Lady Margaret Hamilton."

Mary smiled, feeling very grownup. "You're very pretty, Lady Margaret," she said and touched her gown.

Lady Margaret laughed and held out her hand to Mary who took it without hesitation. "I see that you still have an eye for finery, Lady Mary," she teased. Mary looked up at her and her brows furrowed in confusion. Lady Margaret leaned down closer to her. "As a baby you were very fond of my garnet pin."

Mary giggled and covered her mouth.

"Mary!" Cora exclaimed and got up. "What on earth are you doing here? Where's Nanny?"

Mary shuffled her feet and held on to Lady Margaret's hand. "I don't know," she whispered.

Cora sighed and held out her hand to Mary. "Come along. This is not a children's event."

Mary sighed and her shoulders slumped. Lady Margaret chuckled, amused. She smiled at Cora.

"But it is a gathering of noble ladies, Cora," she said and winked at her. "Surely Lady Mary qualifies as such?"

Cora chuckled and looked at Mary. "Just this once," she said and smiled at Mary.

Mary grinned and turned her face up at Lady Margaret. "Thank you."

Sitting down on the sofa again, Lady Margaret put Mary next to her and placed a pristine white linen napkin in her lap. Mary fingered the fine material. It was much more luxurious than what she was used to in the nursery.

"Now Lady Mary, what would you like?" Lady Margaret asked and shot Cora a teasing smile. Cora shook her head at the sight of her daughter eyeing the cake stand with interest.

"May I have a scone please?"

Lady Margaret tried not to laugh at Mary's eagerness. "Certainly my dear. Some cream too?"

Mary nodded vigorously. "Yes please."

Lady Margaret served up the pastry on a small china plate and placed it on Mary's lap. "Be careful now, darling."

Mary nodded and looked down at the pastry in eager anticipation. Lady Margaret had the same creation on her plate and Mary watched her intently as she took a dainty little bite of the pastry and then put it down before dabbing her lips. Mimicking her, Mary tried to be just as neat, which was not an easy task. She gasped when some strawberry jam landed on her dress. Her lower lip started to tremble.

"Goodness," Lady Margaret said and removed Mary's plate before cleaning up the jam. She touched Mary's chin and smiled. "No harm done, dear. Accidents happen. See, you can hardly see the spot anymore."

Mary touched the tiny pink dot on her dress and nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You are most welcome. Now let's see what we can do about this pastry, shall we?" Lady Margaret said and reached for Mary's plate.

Holding the plate closer to Mary she picked up the scone and held it up to Mary's lips. Mary took a little bite and smiled.

"It's very good, don't you think, Mary?"

Mary, remembering her napkin wiped her mouth and nodded. "It is wonderful!"

Lady Margaret laughed and to Mary's embarrassment so did the other ladies around her. She looked at her mother. She was smiling, her head tilted a little to the side. Mary recognized it as an approving sign and she smiled.

The rest of Lady Mary's first tea party went without incident and she happily skipped off with Nanny after saying her goodbyes.

"It was so grand, Nanny," she said cheerfully.

"I'm sure it was. Still little girls should not join a gathering uninvited, Lady Mary."

"I know," Mary said and sighed.

"But just in case that you do get invited again sometime soon, perhaps we should practice proper behavior for a young lady at such an event?" Nanny said and smiled.

"Oh can we?"

"Of course. Now it is high time for your bath, my lady."

Mary nodded and hummed a little song as she skipped happily next to Nanny as the two headed for the nursery.

~ O ~

"You should have seen her, Robert."

"Mary was present at your tea party? Why on earth did you allow it?"

She smiled and patted the bed next to her. He slipped between the sheets and she curled up next to him, stroking his check and neck in a way she knew he liked.

"Naturally I was not going to let her stay, but then Lady Margaret invited her to. How could I say no then?"

He nodded in understanding. "Of course not." Tilting her face up, he kissed her softly. "So how did my little princess do at her first tea service?"

"Wonderful," Cora said and laughed. "There was an unfortunate moment when some strawberry jam landed on her dress, but with Lady Margaret's help we managed to avoid tears

Robert laughed and shook his head. "And how are you doing, my dear?" he asked in a gentler tone and stroked over her stomach, feeling a flutter from inside.

"I'm so tired, Robert, but also so very happy."

"Perhaps you should not host any more gatherings until after the baby is born?"

"Maybe you're right."

"Mama and Papa will be back from visiting Rosamund day after tomorrow so there's really no need for you to play hostess anymore. In any case people will understand."

"Another four weeks," she said and sighed. "Ouch!"

Robert made a face and stroked her stomach, trying to soothe the baby. "Is he being difficult again?"

She nodded. "Yes." Even though Robert referred to the baby as if it was a boy, she could not make herself. Violet's question from when she was pregnant with Mary echoed in her mind daily now. _Does it feel like a boy_? Cora was still not certain if it did.

~ O ~

Cora woke up with a start and gasped. The bed was wet below her. Her hands flew to her stomach and she cried out as another contraction hit. Robert woke up and sat up in bed looking wild-eyed at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"The water broke, Robert. It's time."

His eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. He pulled the rope several times, ringing for whoever was on duty at this hour. A quick glance at the time revealed that it was a little after five in the morning. Cora cried out again and he returned to the bed, taking her hands.

"What can I do?" he asked, feeling useless and scared.

"Get O'Brien and your mother," she hissed and started to breathe fast.

"I don't want to leave you."

"Robert," she snapped. "I am having a baby. I can promise you that I will not go anywhere. Now please, fetch O'Brien and your mother."

He nodded and bolted for the door only stopping to return to grab his robe when she called out after him to do so. He tied it around himself, slightly irritated at the delay. Who cared about proper attire when his son was about to be born?

~ O ~

"Mama!"

Violet groaned and opened her eyes. "Robert?"

The door opened a crack. "May I come in?"

"Of course," she muttered and sat up in bed. "Whatever is the matter that you feel the need to wake your mother at this ungodly hour?"

"The baby," he exclaimed. "It's coming. Now!"

Violet chuckled and eased down in the bed. "Wonderful. Wake me in a couple of hours and we'll deal with it then."

"You don't understand. It's coming now!" he said impatiently, annoyed at her.

"Robert, babies don't just pop out. It will be hours still."

"She asked for you. Please Mama," he pleaded.

"Very well," she said and sighed. Tossing back the covers she got up. He held her dressing gown for her and she nodded her thanks. "Well then, shall we?"

Robert nodded and rushed out the door, hurrying back to the bedroom and Cora.

~ O ~

The doctor and midwife arrived within the hour and Cora was examined. Determining that it would be a while, the doctor suggested that Robert take a walk around the house with his wife, explaining that it would hurry things along. Robert, eager to please, offered Cora his arm and together they headed down the hallway.

Once the two were out of the door O'Brien and the midwife started to prepare the room for the delivery. Sheets were changed and supplies brought in. The fire soon burned hot in the fireplace, warming the room to a comfortable temperature in anticipation of the new arrival.

O'Brien ran her hand over the pale blue baby blanket. For some reason she worried about this baby. The blanket was soft in her hands, perfect for a newborn. Still there was something so wrong about the whole situation and she was unable to shake the feeling.

~ O ~

Around nine thirty Cora's contractions were fairly constant and she and Robert returned to the bedroom. She was tucked into the warm bed, and O'Brien handed her a cup of tea. Cora smiled her thanks to her maid and sipped the beverage. Robert sat down on the bed next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm about to have a baby," she joked.

He chuckled and nodded. "I'm so proud of you."

She smiled and nodded, then gasped and closed her eyes as she experienced another contraction. O'Brien was instantly by her side, taking the cup from her. Robert took Cora's hands, stroking over the back of them with his thumbs, soothing her through the pain. When it finally passed, he heard the doctor clear his throat behind him.

"I need to examine her ladyship to determine how far along she is, your lordship."

Robert made a face and got up, moving out of the way. "Why did you not say so? Please don't let me hinder you from doing your job."

"Perhaps it would be best if you went downstairs at this point, your lordship," the doctor suggested.

"I have seen my wife undressed doctor, so I can assure you that it will not shock me, or her."

The doctor nodded and made a face. He looked at Cora and she smiled at him. She pulled her knees up as he moved the covers aside to take a look.

Robert was standing by Cora's head, holding her hand while watching the doctor's face.

"You're dilated several centimeters, your ladyship. It should not be long at all now," the doctor said and patted her knee.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank God for that," she muttered.

Robert leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I will leave you in the doctor's good hands then."

She smiled at him and nodded. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, my darling."

~ O ~

Cora's eyes were closed. The room was filled with a pathetic soft crying, quite different from Mary's indignant howling when she was born. No one said anything and Cora hoped for the longest time that they would not. Every second that she could hold on to the hope that it was a boy increased the chances, she told herself.

"It's a beautiful little girl, your ladyship," the midwife said.

"A girl," Cora echoed with a tired sigh, her eyes still closed.

A moment later she felt movement next to her. Opening her eyes she looked up at O'Brien standing there with a small bundle wrapped in a pale blue blanket. When Cora made no effort to take the baby from her, O'Brien instead placed her daughter next to her. Cora looked down at the little red face, again reminded of how different this baby was from Mary. Where Mary had been born with a lot of dark hair, this baby had none. Mary's face had been pink, but her sister's was deep red, almost purple. Cora sighed and touched her. The little girl started to cry.

"Perhaps you should bring her to the wet-nurse?" Cora suggested to O'Brien.

O'Brien pressed her lips together to avoid saying something she might regret. She still remembered how Cora had argued with her husband over nursing Mary. Knowing instantly that something was very different this time, she scooped the baby up and left the room.

Cora stared out the window as the doctor finished his work. When everything was finally cleared away and the sheets changed yet again, she leaned back against the pillows with a tired sigh. Within seconds she was asleep.

~ O ~

Robert gazed down at his tiny daughter in the Crawley cradle. She looked small and angry, like a newborn bird. He touched her hand and she started to cry. He sighed and pulled the blanket up a bit higher over her. A gentle tug at his pants startled him. Looking down he spotted Mary standing there, looking very serious. He picked her up and held her protectively in his arms.

"This is your baby sister, Mary."

"She's not very pretty," Mary noted with a disapproving frown.

Robert made a face. She was correct of course. "She will be when she gets older."

"I hope so," Mary said with a serious nod. "Nanny says only pretty ladies get married."

"Does she now?" Robert made a face, vowing to have a stern talk with Nanny on the matter.

~ O ~

Cora was standing by the window, her troubled eyes not seeing the beautiful sunny day outside, lost as she was in her deep, dark thoughts. No matter how much she tried, she could not understand what she had done wrong. She had suffered weeks of fatigue and discomfort, following the instructions in that damned book. Still the child was not a boy. It should have been, but it was not. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold. Returning to the bed, she rang for O'Brien before crawling between the sheets again.

~ O ~

As Cora slipped deeper and deeper into her depression she remained in bed, claiming that she was weak from giving birth. Robert was worried about her, but no matter what he said, she had an excuse why she should stay in bed. After a few weeks of this, he finally decided to use his trump card, even though it bothered him to use his daughter in this way.

"Remember, Mary, Mama has been very tired since your sister was born, but I think she needs some cheering up."

Mary nodded and smiled at him. "Yes Papa."

Opening the door he allowed Mary to enter first. She ran to the bed and with some difficulty managed to get up. She knelt by Cora's side and smiled at her. Cora opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at the sight of her.

"Mary my dear, I'm sorry that I haven't been to see you."

"I've missed you Mama." Mary touched Cora's hand and smiled when Cora took hers, rubbing her little fingers between hers.

Robert watched the two from his spot by the window. Mary was chatting nonstop about what she had been doing the last couple of days. Then to his surprise she started to sing. He recognized it as a song Cora had taught her a while back. When he heard Cora join their daughter he almost cried with joy.

~ O ~

Per Mary's insistence Cora took a bubble bath and got dressed. Together they walked downstairs where they were greeted with smiles and a warm welcome. Cora's fear that she would be ridiculed or greeted with harsh words over her weakness ceased the instant she saw Violet smile at Mary. Mary let go of her hand and ran to her grandmother who pulled her up on her lap.

"Granny, isn't Mama pretty in her new dress?"

"She is, my dear," Violet said and shared a moment with Cora as their eyes met across the room.

~ O ~

It was Mary who had finally managed to make Cora see her baby daughter for the first time since she was born. The baby, now a bit chubbier and with a downy blond fuzz on her head looked up at her seriously. Cora touched her cheek and to her dismay the girl started to cry. Mary stepped closer and slowly rocked the cradle as she sang softly. The crying turned to little pathetic whimpers and then stopped all together. Cora stroked Mary's hair and smiled at her.

"Thank you, darling."

"She likes to be rocked like that," Mary told her.

Cora sighed, feeling slightly guilty that her two year old daughter knew more about caring for her sister than their mother did. She took Mary's hand and pulled her out of the nursery.

"Come, darling, let's have tea."

~ O ~

Robert felt more distant from Cora than ever. It hurt him that she did not confide in him. He was of course pleased with how she spent more time with Mary, but at the same time he worried about the baby. The little girl who was now almost seven weeks old did not even have a name yet. He looked at Cora who was sitting reading by the window. Taking a deep breath, he broached the subject.

"Cora, we need to decide on a name. Mama has asked me for a date to have her Christened. Invitations need to be sent out."

"I know, Robert," she snapped. She looked up and her angry eyes met his. "Very well, Edith."

"Edith?" he said and made a face. "Why Edith?"

"Why not Edith?"

He sighed and nodded. "Edith it is. How about Edith Violet after Mama?"

"Fine," she said and returned to her book.

Robert closed his eyes in defeat. Unsure how long he could remain calm, he left the room to avoid any further argument.

~ O ~

"Edith," Mary struggled to say the name as she looked intently at her little sister, all dressed up in the silk and lace gown she herself had worn at her Christening. "Edie," she said and smiled at her father.

"Yes. And today is her big day when she gets to go to church."

Mary nodded seriously. "So God will know her name. That's what Nanny says. If we don't take her to church he won't know, and then Edie will not go to heaven one day."

Robert rolled his eyes and again made a vow to speak to Nanny about proper conversation topics. Glancing down at Mary he wondered if it might be time to get her a governess instead. Granted she was only two, but she was very bright.

"Hello there little one," Lady Rosamund cooed to Edith as she picked her up. "I'm your godmother you know."

"What's a godmother?" Mary asked with a frown. "Do I have one?"

Rosamund chuckled and nodded. "Of course you do, darling."

"Who is it?"

"Mrs. James Crawley of course," Rosamund said and smiled at Mary.

"Really? Can't I have someone else?" Mary said and made a face at the thought of her spoiled cousin Patrick's mother being her godmother.

"I'm afraid not, darling."

"I thought so," Mary said with a heavy sigh.

Robert chuckled and picked her up. Mary was in her finest dress for the occasion, coordinated with new shoes purchased in London only the week prior. When Robert had voiced his concern at the amount of clothes Cora was buying for Mary she had snapped at him, claiming that his daughter was a young lady and she needed to be dressed properly. Besides, wasn't it her money paying for it? Her vicious response had silenced him.

Cora straightened out Mary's dress and kissed her cheek. "Promise to be a good girl now and sit still with Granny."

"I promise, Mama."

Mary was handed over to her grandfather and she hugged him hard. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. She giggled and touched his face.

"Your whiskers tickle."

He kissed her again which caused more laughing from his granddaughter.

"Come you two," Violet said and rolled her eyes at her husband's silly antics.

Mary glanced at her parents and aunt standing with her sister. A stab of worry caused her to hold on tighter to her grandfather.

"Grandpapa," she whispered. "Will Mama and Papa always love me?"

"Of course they will."

"Even now? What if they will love Edie more?"

"Don't you worry, my dear. They love you very much. I don't love your aunt Rosamund any less than your Papa."

Mary tilted her head as she considered this new information. Finally she nodded and smiled at him. "Of course."

Patrick Crawley chuckled at his two year old granddaughter who really was much too wise for her age.

~ O ~

After church the Crawleys and their guests returned to Downton. It was a beautiful warm day, so luncheon had been set up outside under a tent. Mary and Patrick were playing with Dido, chasing each other and for once not arguing or challenging each other.

Little Lady Edith Violet Crawley slept through most of the ordeal. If anyone thought it odd that her mother did not pay her any attention or even looked at her during the entire event, they refrained from commenting on it.

Robert was thrilled that Cora was smiling and talking to their guests, feeling that, for the first time since Edith was born, he really had his wife back. As much as it worried him that she refused to accept Edith, he was glad at the progress. Deciding to just enjoy the day he put his arm around Cora's waist and smiled at her. She returned the smile and he kissed her cheek.

~ O ~

Robert sighed and rolled onto his back. Tonight just like the last few times he had touched Cora she had shrugged him off, claiming that she was tired and not in the mood for his advances. He glanced at her and started when he realized that she was looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Robert," she whispered and her voice trembled a little.

He pulled her into a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry too. I should not push you like that."

"It's not your fault, Robert. I just don't know why I feel like this."

He sighed and kissed her head. "I miss you, darling. I miss making you spend, and hearing your little sounds of pleasure."

She sniffled against his chest and nodded. "I know." She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do," he exclaimed, somewhat in shock. "How can you even doubt that?"

"Even though I did not give you the son you so highly desired?"

"Yes. It's hardly your fault anyway."

"Your mother seems to think so."

"Well, it's not."

They remained silent for a long moment, him stroking her back, her holding him tight.

"Is that why you don't want to spend time with Edith?" he asked gently.

"Of course not. It's just that she's so little, she doesn't need me the way Mary does."

He wanted to argue that with her, but chose not to. "I'm glad that you're spending time with Mary. I know she loves it. Still, spending a little more time with the baby would probably not hurt."

"I will!" she snapped.

He stroked her back and sighed, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to argue with you. Sleep now. We can discuss this in the morning."

~ O ~

Mary rubbed her eyes and glared at her sister who was standing in her crib, crying.

"Be quiet, Edie," she muttered.

Edith just cried harder and fell down on her bum, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, her fine blonde hair all mussed from sleep.

Mary got out of bed and yawned. She picked up a toy and tossed it inside the crib as she peered through the bars. Edith hiccupped and picked up the stuffed animal. Mary put her arm through the gap and petted Edith's head. Edith looked at her, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"See, you don't need to cry," Mary said and smiled.

The door opened and Nanny rushed in. She glared at Mary.

"Did you make her cry?"

"No, Nanny," Mary said and stepped back. "I gave her Bitsy so she would stop crying," Mary said, referring to the stuffed animal that Edith was now chewing on.

"Very well." Nanny pulled Edith out of the crib and brought her over to the changing table. "Did you go potty yet, Lady Mary?"

Mary shook her head and walked over to Nanny for her to remove her nappy. Nanny made a gesture over to the corner. Mary made a face and turned around heading for the chamber pot. Sitting down on it she frowned at Nanny and Edith.

~ O ~

Once dressed and having finished breakfast, Mary and Edith were allowed to enjoy some morning playtime in the nursery. Mary found Edith somewhat lacking as a playmate since she could not talk, and really did not understand the finer points of playing a proper game. Still she did not want to get in trouble with Nanny so Mary tried to include her sister in her games. However when Edith yet again tore down her fairy castle Mary bristled and yelled at her sister.

"Stop it Edie! You're ruining everything."

Edith started to cry, big tears rolling down her cheeks. Mary snatched the building block out of her hand and Edith cried louder. Nanny rushed over and grabbed Mary's arm.

"You made your sister cry," she said and hauled Mary to her feet, still holding her arm in a viselike grip.

"You're hurting me," Mary whimpered.

"Don't you think your sister is hurting? She's crying."

Mary nodded and tears fell from her eyes. "Please Nanny," she pleaded.

"What is this?"

Cora's loud voice from the door made them both turn around. Nanny let go of Mary who ran to her mother. Cora glared at the woman.

"If I ever see you hurting one of my children again you will be out of here without a reference. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lady," Nanny said sternly. "I was merely disciplining Lady Mary for upsetting her sister."

"Perhaps you should pay more attention to the baby and leave Lady Mary to me?"

With those words Cora swept out of the nursery almost dragging Mary behind her as her daughter tried to keep up with her.

~ O ~

Cora entered her bedroom and closed the door. Once alone she turned to Mary.

"What really happened, darling?"

Mary wiped her face and looked up at her mother. "I was building a castle but Edie kept pushing it down. Finally I told her to stop and she started to cry. Nanny got angry with me."

"Come here."

Cora gently put Mary on the bed and started to unbutton her dress. Easing it down over the girl's shoulders she inspected her arm. Angry red spots marked where Nanny's fingers had grabbed her. Cora gasped and cupped Mary's face.

"I'm so sorry, darling. Nanny will never touch you like that again. I promise you."

Mary nodded and chewed on her lip. Her arm still hurt. She watched in fascination as her mother gently touched her arm and then kissed the red marks whispering 'I'm sorry' between each kiss.

"It's really all right, Mama," Mary said, somehow sensing that her mother needed reassuring. "Though a strawberry tart would make it feel much better."

Cora laughed and nodded. She got up and moved over to her vanity. Mary's watchful eyes followed her every move as Cora picked and chose between the various bottles. When Cora finally returned she was carrying a jar and a perfume bottle. She carefully put the perfume on her nightstand and then opened the jar. It smelled of roses and lavender. Mary smiled as her mother rubbed the cream on her arm.

"It smells lovely."

"I know it won't make the bruises go away, darling, but I hope it will feel better."

Mary nodded. Once done, Cora buttoned up her dress again before reaching for the perfume bottle. She tipped it a little before pulling out the stopper. Grinning at Mary she touched it to Mary's neck.

"Perfume will always make a lady feel much better," she teased.

Mary giggled and nodded. "It's your favorite," she whispered. "Thank you, Mama."

Cora smiled. "You're most welcome, my dear. Now hold out your arms, palms up." Mary did, and Cora touched the stopper to both her wrists. "Rub them together like this," she said and showed Mary.

Mary raised her wrist to her nose and inhaled the flowery scent. Her long eyelashes fluttered and she sighed.

"Oh Mama, it's wonderful."

Cora smiled at her daughter, glad that the tears had stopped. "Come darling, let's go downstairs and see if we can find you one of those tarts."

Mary grinned and nodded. She eased down from the bed and held out her hand to Cora. "I love you, Mama," she whispered.

~ O ~

To Lady Mary's delight, and baby Edith's dismay, Nanny was gone a week later and a new one took her place. Mary discovered quite quickly that this one was nicer, but not very bright. This was in Mary's opinion a delightful combination. Not that Mary really spent all that much time with Nanny since Cora seemed determined to whisk Mary away from the nursery and the troublesome baby as often as possible.

It was starting to become a regular occurrence in the nursery; Mary walking off with her mother while baby Edith sat on the floor, crying at being left behind. Nanny thought it odd that Cora did not seem overly bothered by it, but knew better than to question her about it.

Then one day Edith reached up her arms to Cora as she came to get Mary. "Mama," she cried in such a forlorn little voice that Cora could not help but pick her up.

"Hush darling, it's all right."

Edith clung to her mother as if she expected to be put down again any second. Cora held her daughter, stroking her back until Edith quieted down.

"Mama," Edith mewled next to her ear.

Cora closed her eyes as all the guilt and sorrow washed over her. "Oh my darling," she whispered. "I'm so sorry for taking this out on you."

Cora turned to the Nanny. "Will you please prepare the pram? I think that I want to take both my daughters for a little walk this morning."

Nanny smiled and nodded. "Right away, my lady." She quickly gathered Mary's and Edith's coats and grabbed Edith's shoes.

"Can I do it?" Mary asked and chewed on her lip.

Nanny smiled and nodded. "Be careful now; watch out for her little toes."

"I'll do it just like you showed me," Mary promised and skipped off with Edith's shoes in her hands.

Nanny stopped for a moment by the door and glanced over her shoulder at Cora who was sitting in a chair by the window with Edith on her lap, Mary kneeling by her feet gently slipping the shoes onto Edith's tiny feet. It tugged at her heart to see the smile on the little girl's face at finally having her mother's and sister's full attention.

~ O ~

"Look Edie, a bunny!"

Mary skipped over to chase the animal who took off into the bushes. Mary laughed and ran back to Cora and Edith. Edith waved her hand to her and she took it.

"Bun," Edith tried.

"No silly, bun-_ny_," Mary said.

"Nynynyny," Edith chanted.

Mary rolled her eyes and Cora laughed. When they walked past the library, the French doors opened and Robert stepped outside. Mary ran to him and he scooped her up, tossing her in the air. She squealed in delight and Edith clapped her hands, laughing at the sight. Robert walked closer with Mary in his arms. He smiled at Cora and she returned it a little hesitantly. She sighed in relief when he wrapped his arm around her.

"My darling girls," he whispered and kissed her cheek. "May I join you?"

~ O ~

Robert smiled at Cora who was sitting up in bed reading. He put his book down on the nightstand before disrobing. He slipped into bed next to her and picked up his book.

"Robert," she said tentatively.

"Yes my dear." He looked up at her. Noticing the odd look on her face he put his book down. "What is it?"

"Do you still desire me?" she whispered.

"Oh Cora," he said and smiled sadly. "Of course I do. You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever known." He caressed her cheek and tilted her chin up. "I could tell that you needed time so I've tried to be patient and not push you into intimacy. It seemed like each time I tried, you only became more upset."

She turned her head away. "I fear getting pregnant, Robert," she admitted softly.

"Why? You did not have any complications or trouble with the last ones."

"What if it's another girl? Will you honestly be able to tell me that you still love me if I give you another girl?"

Robert flung his book aside and pulled her on top of him, holding her tightly against him.

"If you give me ten girls, Cora, I will love you till the day I die," he vowed and started to cover her face with kisses. "I adore both our girls and I will love any other children we have, just as much."

Cora laughed and cried at the same time. There was no doubt that he meant it. She squirmed out of his embrace and sat up. She held his gaze as she started to remove her nightgown. Robert stayed frozen in place at the sight of her but when she a moment later sat naked next to him he quickly shed his pajamas before pulling her close again. He stroked over her body as if discovering her anew, paying attention to each soft curve. Cora smiled and sighed at the look of adoration on his face. When he moved his hand over her mound to stroke between her legs, she whimpered softly and her hips rose to meet his hand.

"Oh Robert," she whispered. "You always know exactly how to touch me."

He smiled and kissed her, then nipped at her neck before taking a firm nipple into his mouth. She cried out softly at the feel of his lips. He pressed himself against her hip as he slowly brought on her release. When they finally came together he let out a cry at the incredible feel of her. She sobbed and whimpered as they moved together, tears of joy sliding down her cheeks as they strived to bring each other to climax. Knowing his body and hers by now, Robert forced himself to hold back until she was there. Their cries mingled as they clung to each other in their shared release. Her chest was covered in a thin sheen of perspiration and he kissed her softly between the breasts, tasting the slight saltiness on her skin. Her legs were still wrapped around him and she squeezed him now and then as little aftershocks rippled through her body. When he felt that he was ready again he moved slowly against her, now taking his time making love to her, drawing it out until they both almost sobbed through the intense pleasure of their second release.

~ O ~

Lord Grantham smiled to himself when he noticed the grin on his son's face as he entered the dining room the next morning.

"You seem very cheerful this morning, Robert," he teased.

Robert felt his face get warm and he quickly turned his back at his father, busying himself with scooping eggs and sausages onto his plate.

"Let's just say that I enjoy having my wife back. I never realized how much time children take up and how they impact your life."

"Indeed," Lord Grantham mused. "Perhaps you should take Cora to London for a few days. Attend the opera or see a play, visit friends perhaps."

"That is an excellent idea, Papa. I will discuss it with her."

Lord Grantham nodded and picked up his morning paper, now and then glancing at his son who was still sporting a smile.

_**To be Continued…**_

~ O ~

* **The Wife's Handbook**, by Norman, Roger and Norman, R. B. Mrs. Published in 1914.  
I took a little creative licensing with the publishing date. Even though not officially in circulation until 1914, I thought that perhaps there would have been earlier editions.  
If interested, it is available for free downloading here: archive details /wifeshandbook00norm  
** "It was in the month of October 1890 at the Tivoli Music Hall in the Strand, when Lottie first gave the world '**Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay**.' The song (and its accompanying half-savage dance), which was destined to create such widespread sensation, and so much controversy as to its origin and nationality, was her greatest hit. How it caught on; how every country eventually claimed it as its very own; and how Lottie Collins, in the zenith of her success, had for months to appear before massed and excited audiences, at four and five halls nightly, is within the recollection of most of us."  
Read the rest of it here if you're interested: www. themusichallguild artist .php?id=95


	8. Three Little Ladies at Downton Abbey

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Rating**: Mature/Explicit (this chapter – for making babies, angst/emotional turmoil)  
**Spoilers**: none, set before Season 1. The story takes place from 1887 to 1902.

**Note**: _This story was written for the 2012 Het Big Bang._

…

_Special thank you to the lovely_ _Tambear_ _for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

_Also, thank you so much for the lovely reviews and favoriting/following this story. This is my first Robert/Cora story so I greatly appreciate it._

…

…

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Part VIII – Three Little Ladies at Downton Abbey**

As Edith got older and learned to talk, Mary appeared to have a bit more patience with her sister. Of course Edith did not speak in full sentences at eighteen months like Mary had. In fact Edith seemed to have her own little language that only Nanny and Mary appeared to understand. Cora found it most annoying and constantly nagged at Nanny about it, lecturing her on the importance for her daughters to learn to speak proper English.

"Just give it some time, my lady," Nanny said with a gentle smile. "Lady Edith is still a baby."

"Mary never spoke like that," Cora countered.

Nanny nodded. "Your daughters are very different, my lady. Siblings don't always act the same."

"I know that," Cora snapped. "All I ask is that you do not encourage this imbecile babble."

"Yes, my lady."

~ O ~

As Christmas 1897 approached, Lady Mary was filled with excitement. The day the Downton Christmas tree was brought in, she and Edith were standing with Nanny watching it being erected in the grand hallway. Mary's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Look at it," she gasped. "I've never seen a tree as big as that."

Edith nodded. She reached for Mary's hand, but Mary shrugged her off and ran over to her grandfather. He smiled and picked her up.

"Grandpapa, isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, Mary, it sure is."

"When can we decorate it?" she asked impatiently.

"Tomorrow, my dear. The branches need time to settle."

Mary made a face, clearly not thrilled. He kissed her cheek and she laughed. Tossing her in the air until she shrieked he finally put her down on the floor. A tug on his trousers startled him and he looked down. Edith's hazel eyes looked seriously at him.

"Me too?" she asked in her tiny little voice.

"You too," he said and grabbed her.

Mary watched as her sister was tossed in the air, laughing as her grandpapa caught her. Quickly getting tired of watching, she skipped off to Carson.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting up mistletoe, Lady Mary," he said and peered down at her from where he was perched on the ladder.

"What for?" she asked. "It doesn't look like much."

"It's for the adults," he explained.

"Why?" she persisted, annoyed now that he still made no sense.

Carson sighed and climbed down from the ladder. "When a gentleman catches a lady standing under the mistletoe she has to grant him a kiss."

"Oh!" Mary gaped and looked up at the little green sprig with a red bow around it. She tilted her head to the side and grinned at Carson. With a determined look on her face she started to climb up the ladder.

"Lady Mary!" Carson exclaimed and took a step closer placing his large hand on her back to steady her.

When finally face-to-face with Carson, Mary hooked her finger indicating for him to come closer. When he did so she put her arm around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Carson!"

Carson chuckled and lifted her down from the ladder. "Thank you, my lady. Merry Christmas, to you too."

Mary smiled and then sighed when she heard Nanny call her name. "I have to go."

Carson watched her run across the hall to where Nanny and Edith were waiting for her. He touched his cheek where she had kissed him.

"Merry Christmas indeed," he said to himself.

~ O ~

Cora laughed, delighted, as Edith squealed with joy at the sight of her new doll. It was Christmas morning and the family was gathered to open presents and have a quiet luncheon together.

"Oh," Edith cooed as the doll closed her eyes. "Look Mary! She can close her eyes!"

Mary spared her sister's doll a glance. "She's lovely," she said quickly before returning to the box she was in the middle of opening. "Oh Papa!" she gasped at the sight of the gift.

His eldest daughter had been chatting incessantly about the beautiful toy theater she had seen at Hamleys in London when they visited the city a few weeks back. Mentioning it to Cora, the two had agreed that it would be a wonderful Christmas present, and one the girls could enjoy together in the future.

Noticing how Mary struggled to get the large toy out of the box, Robert got up and helped Mary move the painted and gilded wooden toy theater onto a table. Mary stuck her head inside the back of it, inspecting all the parts and strings. Eventually she stood back and grinned at her parents.

"Thank you ever so much!" she cheered and hugged her father then ran over to Cora and hugged her too.

"You are welcome, darling," Cora said and caressed Mary's cheek. "Perhaps you will give us a performance sometime soon?"

"I will!"

Violet chuckled at the sight of her granddaughters. They were both so entranced in their gifts they barely had time for anything else. She glanced at Cora and noticed her holding her hand against her abdomen. Violet's eyebrow arched up in recognition, having performed the same gesture many times in the past.

~ O ~

"Did you see Mary's face?" Robert said and laughed as he relived the moment from earlier.

"It was a wonderful gift," Cora said gently and patted the bed next to her. "Are you coming to bed?"

He slipped in next to her and she put her head on his shoulder, delighting in his embrace. She turned her head up and he kissed her smiling lips.

"What about your gift?" he teased.

"It is lovely," she said and held up her hand where her new ring sat on her finger. "I wish I had been able to give you something equally beautiful," she said thoughtfully. Cora looked up and met his twinkling eyes. "Perhaps it's not too late…"

Robert frowned as she took his hand, but when she placed it on her stomach his eyes widened.

"What? Are you..? Cora?"

"I am," she whispered.

"When?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"Sometime this summer."

"Oh Cora," Robert choked back the tears that threatened to spill. "That is the most wonderful gift you could've given me."

"Let's wait a little before telling everyone."

"If that's what you want."

"Just until after the holidays."

He nodded and held her gently in his arms. "Another baby," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

~ O ~

Violet had loudly asked about Cora's health at dinner a few days later. Pointing out that Cora had looked a little pale, she held her gaze, challenging her to lie to her. Cora looked at Robert who tried to hide his smile behind his napkin.

"There's nothing wrong with Cora," he said quickly before his mother could say anything more. "Not unless you consider carrying my child an illness."

Rosamund gasped and Lord Grantham's eyebrows shot up.

"Is this true?" Lord Grantham asked, his eyes darting between his son and daughter-in-law.

"Of course it is," Violet snapped. "Everyone with eyes would only need to pay a bit closer attention to figure out that Cora is pregnant."

"But she's not showing at all," her husband defended himself.

"There are many other signs, my dear," she said with a teasing little smirk that made Cora chuckle.

~ O ~

Cora looked up from her book as there was a gentle knock on her door. Putting her book aside she called out for her visitor to enter. She smiled at the sight of the two little girls standing in the door.

"Good morning, Mama," Mary said seriously. "Nanny says that you're unwell."

"Just a bit of an upset stomach, my dear," Cora said with a reassuring smile. "Come here my darlings."

Mary and Edith ran over and climbed onto the bed, Edith cuddling up next to her, Mary kneeling on the bed, looking very seriously at Cora.

"Did the doctor give you some horrid medicine?"

Cora laughed and shook her head. "No, my dear. I was lucky this time." She fondly pinched Mary's nose, making her daughter giggle.

"He always gives us some of his horrid medicine," Edith muttered.

"And it always makes you feel better," Cora teased.

"Nanny said that you wanted to see us," Mary said and tilted her head. "Do you wish us to cheer you up? Perhaps sing for you? I could ask for the puppet theater to be brought in here and we could give you a grand performance!" she said, excited about the prospect.

Cora smiled and stroked her cheek. "That's very nice of you, Mary. Perhaps later." She looked at her two darling girls, pondering her words. "Mary, I don't know how much you remember from when Edith was a baby."

Mary frowned. She did remember some of it. "Why?"

Cora took Mary's hand and placed it on her stomach. "I have a new baby inside my tummy."

"You do?" Mary's eyes widened at the information. She looked down to where her hand was resting on her mother's stomach. "The baby must be very little."

Cora laughed and nodded. "Right now, yes it is, but it will grow and my tummy will get very big in order to hold your little brother… or sister."

Edith frowned at all of this information. She poked Cora's stomach and made an unhappy face. "We don't need another baby."

Cora stroked her hair and tugged her closer. "Darling Edith, I'm sure you will love your little brother or sister just as much as you love Mary."

Edith jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. "I will not! I will not!"

Cora sighed as Edith disappeared out of sight.

"Don't worry, Mama," Mary said with a smile. "I think it's wonderful. I can hardly wait!"

Cora pulled Mary closer, holding her tight. "You will be a wonderful big sister. I can tell all ready."

~ O ~

Edith did not seem to come around and embrace the thought of a sibling. Instead she acted up more and took every opportunity to sit on Cora's lap or be picked up. Nanny explained that it was Edith's way of expressing her worries about the new baby. She was barely three years old and she had been allowed to be the baby for some time now.

Mary on the other hand embraced the idea wholeheartedly. She would pat Cora's stomach every morning as she said good morning to her little sibling, encouraging him or her to be good and grow fast. Cora had told Mary how she used to sing to both her and Edith when they were in her stomach. Mary, finding the idea tremendously exciting, sang to Cora's stomach every day. As the baby grew and she could feel movement inside, Mary took her cues from the baby about which songs he or she preferred.

Mary frowned and ran her hand over her mother's stomach. "Baby always likes when I sing that song."

"I think you made baby fall asleep," Cora whispered.

Mary grinned and nodded. "I'm sure you're right, Mama."

"Your singing is so lovely I'm sure that the baby could not help it."

They laughed together when Robert entered the drawing room. "So _this_ is where the pretty Crawley ladies are hiding," he said and touched his hand to his forehead. "I am _exhausted_! I've been searching the _entire house_ to find you."

"Papa," Mary sighed. "Surely you didn't."

He winked at her and took a seat next to Cora, placing his palm on her stomach. "How are you, my dear?"

"A little tired," she confessed. "Mary has been keeping us company."

Robert smiled at his daughter who was sitting on the floor. "My sweet girl. You take such good care of your Mama." Mary rolled her eyes which made him laugh. "I actually came looking for you, Mary. Your Grandpapa is waiting for us."

"To do what?"

"It's a surprise," he whispered.

"Perhaps you should tell her, Robert?" Cora said and smiled at him.

"Do you know what it is, Mama?" Mary gasped.

Cora nodded. "I do."

Mary chewed on her lip for a moment before she got up. She walked over to Robert and stood there looking expectantly at him. When he did not say anything, she could not hold back her impatient request any longer. "Please, Papa. Do tell."

"Very well." He pulled Mary down on his lap and she put her arm around his neck, looking eagerly at him. "Your Grandpapa feels that it is about time that you learn to ride, my dear. And for that reason, he has bought you a pony."

Mary's eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprise. "A pony?" she whispered.

"Mm, hm."

She jumped up and started to twirl around. "A pony! A pony! I have my very own pony!"

Cora and Robert laughed at the girl's excitement. After a moment she rushed over and hugged them both. Cora stroked her hair and touched her chin.

"I think you should run upstairs and change, my dear. Nanny has your riding outfit ready for you."

"A riding outfit?" Mary said surprised. "But I don't have a riding outfit."

"You do," Cora said with a smile. "When we had you fitted for your new dresses I also asked them to make you a suitable summer riding outfit. We will have you fitted again at the end of the summer for your winter one."

"Oh, thank you!" Mary gasped. She ran to the door, but stopped and turned to face her parents. "Thank you ever so much!" She twirled around and hurried upstairs.

Cora and Robert looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I would say that it was a success."

"Please keep an eye on her, Robert," Cora said in a soft voice. "You know how Mary is fearless. I am so worried that she will get hurt."

"With both her father and grandfather present, nothing will happen to our little princess," he assured her.

~ O ~

Mary had been so excited about her first riding lesson she could not stop talking about it, reliving every minute, retelling every detail over and over. Lord Grantham was beaming with pride at his granddaughter's excitement.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you will become an accomplished rider, Mary," he said fondly to her. "It is an important skill for a lady to have. Your future husband will surely be impressed by it."

Mary frowned. "Why?"

Lady Grantham chuckled and Mary turned to her for an explanation. "Mary, my dear, some skills are more important than others for a young lady, riding is one of them. Families like ours always ride and hunt. The truth is that not everyone is very good at it. What your grandfather was trying to tell you, was that he can see great potential in you. Since both your Papa and your Aunt Rosamund are very accomplished riders, we had great hopes for you, and it seems that we were right."

"Honestly, Grandpapa?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Lady Mary."

Mary sighed at the sound of Nanny's voice at the door. She walked over and took her hand glancing longingly over her shoulder to where her parents and grandparents were still talking and laughing.

~ O ~

Cora smiled into the pillow as she felt Robert move behind her. This late in her pregnancy, intimacy was difficult, and not always something she looked forward to. Robert, having experienced pregnancy with her twice before, was as usual very understanding and sensitive to her needs and comfort. Cora bit her lip as she wiggled her buttocks against him, drawing a groan from her husband. It was different this time. She was not as tired as last time, and she seemed to desire him more. Slowly turning around, she grinned at him.

"Cora, you're the devil," he muttered. "If I cannot have you, at least take pity on me and don't tease me."

"Did I say that you can't have me?" she purred and ran her fingers down his chest to gently tickle him intimately.

Robert's eyes widened. "Cora! Please, don't joke about this."

"I'm not," she assured him, her lips brushing against his. "On the contrary, I seem to desire you more than ever."

"Thank God for that," he groaned. "How will you be most comfortable?"

"Probably on my side," she whispered against his lips. "But not yet."

Robert gritted his teeth as she kept stroking him, now and then squeezing a little, and then rubbing over the crown.

"Cora." Robert gazed at her with hunger in his eyes.

"Move up a little," she purred with a devilish grin.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, but when she released him he moved, allowing her to guide him to where she wanted him. He grunted with pleasure when she closed her mouth around him.

"Oh darling," he gasped. "It feels incredible."

Cora smiled and kept stroking him as her mouth moved over his arousal. She did not do this very often, but today seemed special somehow. When she finally removed her lips from him she looked up and their eyes met.

"In the weeks to come, Robert," she started a little hesitantly. "If I cannot be intimate with you, perhaps I can at least do this for you?"

He touched her chin, overcome with love for her at the generous offer. "It would never be the same," he said with a gentle smile. "But I would enjoy it nevertheless."

"I know," she said and leaned in for a kiss as he settled by her side. "It makes me very happy to know that I can do something for you that will give you release."

"I will remember that." He nuzzled her neck and squeezed her buttocks before sliding his hand between her legs, stroking her soft thigh, higher and higher. "But for now I think we should focus on the present."

"Yes!" she gasped as his hand found its destination. "Oh God, Robert."

He could tell that she was more than a little aroused and not wanting to tease her after she had given him so much pleasure, he gently rolled her over on her side. Easing her leg up Robert entered her from behind. Their moans mixed and he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair as he set a slow pace, moving against her in long loving strokes.

~ O ~

Cora closed her eyes as she listened to the baby's crying. _Another girl_. She could already anticipate the disappointed look on Robert's face. They had not even discussed any girls' names for this baby, so certain that it was a boy. She heard the door open and she knew it was him. Cora kept her eyes closed, not ready to see her suspicion confirmed in his eyes.

Robert looked down at the baby in his arms. His daughter. She was smaller than the other two had been. As he inspected his youngest daughter, Robert realized that he had never seen a more beautiful child in his life.

"Oh Cora," he gasped as the little girl opened her eyes. "She has your eyes."

Cora sighed and turned in the bed. Opening her eyes she frowned when she saw the look of utter joy and love on Robert's face.

"I thought you would be disappointed," she whispered.

"Of course not," he said happily. "Look at her. She is absolutely gorgeous!"

Cora smiled and held out her arms for the baby. As he put their daughter in her arms she gazed upon the little face for the first time.

"Oh my God," she gasped. The baby was indeed beautiful.

"Master Robert."

He looked up at the sound of Nanny's voice. "Yes?"

"Lady Mary and Lady Edith are very anxious to see the baby."

Cora smiled and nodded. "Please let them in. I want them to meet their baby sister."

Mary crawled across the bed and tugged at the blanket to see the baby better. Cora watched Mary's face, noticing how she was assessing the baby.

"She is so very little," she said and touched the baby's hand. "Look Edie, she has such tiny little fingers!"

Lady Edith was barely three and did not quite understand all the commotion and why there was a baby there. She was the baby, wasn't she? If Mama now had another baby, who would love her? Edith started to cry and Nanny scooped her up.

"Mama!" Edith howled.

"She's jealous, my lady," Nanny confirmed.

"Mary, come here," Cora said and patted the pillow next to her. "Hold out your arms, my dear. You have to be very careful since she's so little."

Mary gasped as the baby was placed in her arms. She held her against her, so very afraid of dropping her. "Thank you, Mama," she whispered.

Cora smiled and held out her arms for Edith who was still crying and kicking and squirming in Nanny's arms.

"Now Edith, that is not how a little lady behaves," Cora said and kissed her middle daughter's cheek.

Edith stuck two fingers in her mouth and twirled a lock of her hair with her other hand as she watched Mary with the new baby.

"Mary's baby," she said stubbornly.

Robert chuckled and caressed Edith's hair. "She's your baby sister too, Edith."

"No!" Edith said loudly and started to cry again.

Cora made a face and sighed, holding Edith closer. Next to her Mary stroked her baby sister's soft cheek as she was singing to her. Cora felt tears in her eyes as she watched them.

~ O ~

Patrick Crawley, the fifth Earl of Grantham, watched his granddaughters play on the lawn outside the library. Edith was chasing a laughing Mary. He knew the little girl would never be able to catch her older sister, unless Mary allowed it. Still, Edith did not seem to care, laughing every time she almost caught her teasing sister who jumped out of the way, last minute.

Nearby, on a blanket in the shade under a large tree, Nanny was watching the two girls while at the same time keeping an eye on the tiny little girl next to her. Lady Sybil was currently very busy grabbing her toes. He chuckled at the sight. Baby Sybil was such a sweet little girl. They all adored her already.

Nanny called out to the girls and they ran over to her. Lord Grantham watched his granddaughters sit down on the blanket for a mid-morning treat. Mary tickled her baby sister's foot as she appeared to be talking to her. Edith watched them while sipping her cold drink.

Lord Grantham closed his eyes and pressed his lips together as he felt a stab of pain again. He was not surprised. The specialist he had seen in London had warned him that it would continue. Fumbling for the pillbox in his pocket he shook out two tiny white pills and quickly popped them in his mouth, swallowing them eagerly. Eyes still closed, he took slow, even breaths. Outside he heard his granddaughters laughing and it made him smile.

_**To be Continued…**_


	9. Robert Crawley, 6th Earl Of Grantham

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Rating**: Mature (this chapter – for death, grief, missing children, and other traumatic events)  
**Spoilers**: none, set before Season 1. The story takes place from 1887 to 1902.

**Note**: _This story was written for the 2012 Het Big Bang._

…

_Special thank you to the lovely_ _Tambear_ _for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

_Also, thank you so much for the lovely reviews and favoriting/following this story. This is my first Robert/Cora story so I greatly appreciate it._

…

…

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Part IX – The Right Honourable Robert Crawley, 6th Earl Of Grantham**

Robert was numb. He stood silently by the window, staring outside with empty eyes. A gentle, warm hand settled on his lower back. He said nothing, but leaned back a little, taking comfort from the caring touch. He had no idea how long they had been standing like that when he finally turned to her.

"I should go downstairs. There is so much to do."

"It can wait, Robert," she said and held his gaze. "Your father's lawyer is here now. I arranged for a room for him and he is set up in the library."

"Good, good," he said and nodded. "Thank you."

"Grassby's were here earlier…" she let the rest of the sentence hang in the air.

"He's gone then?" Robert said in a hollow voice.

"Yes."

"And Mama?"

"She's resting. The doctor gave her something to calm her and allow her to sleep." She looked up at him again. "He left some for you too, should you need it."

"No, I'm fine!"

"Robert," she said and sighed. "You once told me that when this day came you hoped to have a strong and caring woman by your side that would support you through the grief."

He closed his eyes, but said nothing. She took his hand and he squeezed her fingers in a gentle understanding. With a strangled sound he turned to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"God, Cora. One moment he's right here, living and breathing, and the next he's just gone."

She could tell that he was fighting the tears. "It's all right to cry, Robert," she whispered and kissed his cheek. "This is our private sanctuary. What happens in here stays here. After all this time there is no need for you to hide from me. I will never think less of you for showing how much you love your family."

"I know," he said and gritted his teeth. "It's just that if I let go I don't know if I can pull myself together again."

"Of course you can. I will be right here by your side. Let me be your strength now as you've always been mine."

He searched for any sign of disappointment in her eyes, but found only sadness.

"How's Mary?"

"She's sleeping now. I thought she would never stop crying."

"They were very close."

"Perhaps it would do both of you some good to spend time together?"

He nodded; his thoughts faraway again. She stroked his cheek and he kissed her palm.

"Dearest Cora, I cannot tell you how much I cherish you right now. You are indeed my strength."

She smiled and kissed him very softly. "Rest for a while. I will be downstairs with Carson. He's organizing the Dower House and Mrs. Hughes asked to go over the menu for the luncheon… for the funeral."

He cupped her face and kissed her. "Thank you."

~ O ~

Six year old Lady Mary Crawley struggled to turn the handle on the door to her mother's bedroom. Cora had told her that Papa was sleeping. Mary knew that Papa must be so sad. Grandpapa was Papa's father. She trembled and fought hard not to cry at the thought of her Papa going to heaven, just like grandpapa. She eased the door open and poked her head inside. Papa was on his back, sleeping. She eased into the room and very quietly closed the door behind her.

Mary knelt by the bed and struggled for a moment with the closures on her shoes, but finally the stubborn little things came loose and she could pry the shoes off her feet. She tiptoed closer and crawled onto the bed. She watched her father sleep for a moment. When she tilted her head she noticed that his face was wet. She gently touched him and realized that he had been crying. Her lower lip started to tremble and she curled up next to him, crying softly.

Robert's arm came up around his daughter and he tucked her closer. Mary sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep feeling safe in her Papa's arms.

~ O ~

Violet Crawley, the _Dowager_ Countess of Grantham. She tried out the title and winced. She closed her eyes tightly, forcing back any more tears. It was almost time to get dressed and she did not want the rest of the family to see her with red and teary eyes. Especially not her son's wife, the new Countess of Grantham. For a fleeting moment Violet regretted her constant criticism of Cora. Perhaps if she had tried to gain her daughter-in-law's friendship early on that she now would have had someone to turn to in her grief.

A light tap on the door startled her and she sat up. "Come in," she said sternly.

The door opened and a tiny face framed by dark locks emerged. _Mary_.

"May I come in?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"Of course you may, my dear."

Mary walked over and stood by Violet's bedside. Her dark eyes were sad as they met her grandmother's.

"Papa says that grandpapa is in heaven now," she whispered.

Violet nodded. "Yes."

Mary chewed on her lip a little as she watched the expression on Granny's face. "I miss him something awful, Granny."

Violet covered her mouth with her hand and pressed her lips together as she fought the tears again. "As do I, Mary. As do I."

Mary took a step closer and touched Granny's arm. "Will he come to visit?"

Violet let out a sobbing laugh. "Once someone goes to heaven, my dear, they never come back."

"Oh," Mary said very quietly. "That's what Nanny said, but I thought that she must be wrong. She often is, you know."

Violet chuckled and patted the bed next to her. Mary jumped up and Violet wrapped her arm around her.

"One way of remembering him is to share stories," Violet said and stroked Mary's hair.

"So we won't forget." Mary whispered and nodded seriously. "Like when Grandpapa held me so that I could put the ornaments in precisely the right spots on the Christmas tree."

"Exactly," Violet said and smiled, remembering the incident from last Christmas.

~ O ~

Mary missed having Granny around. She voiced her objection to Robert who chuckled and told her that she could go see Granny and have tea.

"But I'm only six, Papa. Surely I cannot pay a visit on my own," she said and rolled her eyes at her father. "Besides, I do not know what to wear for such an occasion."

"Oh heavens," Robert said and shook his head, trying to look horrified and serious. He gave Mary a once over and made her turn around. "Yes, yes," he muttered to himself.

"Papa, what _are_ you doing?" Mary asked and her brows knitted together.

"I am sure that you've grown a whole inch since this dress was made. Your Mama simply must take you to the dressmaker and have her make you a couple of new ones."

"Honestly?" Mary gasped and her eyes widened. "More than one?"

"Yes my darling girl, more than one. Now do run along and tell your Mama so I can finish up here. Perhaps the three of us can go together and have luncheon in Ripon after the fitting?"

"Oh can we?" Mary cheered and twirled around. "Oh thank you ever so much, Papa," she squealed and kissed his cheek.

Robert shook his head as he watched Mary skip out of the room. Edith and Sybil were too young to really know what had happened and he was fairly sure that they would not remember these sad days. Mary was an entirely different story. At times he felt as if his eldest daughter absorbed all the sadness and emotions around her, aging much faster in the process. Yes, he decided, Mary would remember these days, and she would remember her Grandpapa, and how he had adored her.

~ O ~

Violet Crawley, former Countess of Grantham, now the Dowager Countess, scanned the living room at her new residence, the Dower House. She frowned and shot the housekeeper a stern look.

"Those drapes are dreadful," she sniffed and gestured to the window dressings. "Too dark and gloomy."

"Yes my lady. Would you like me to look into some samples?"

"That would be a good start," Violet said curtly. She regretted her tone as she saw the woman flinch. It was not the housekeeper's fault that Violet found herself in this new place – _alone_. "I would appreciate it."

"Yes, my lady."

Violet sighed and stepped up to the window, gazing out at the garden in the back. "Could you please have some tea sent up?"

"Right away, my lady. Will that be all, my lady?"

"Yes. Thank you."

The door closed behind the housekeeper and Violet sighed, letting her shoulders slump a little. She had always associated a dowager with someone ancient. A woman abandoned forever by her husband, left to the mercy of her relatives. Violet did not feel the least like that. Granted, the loss of Patrick had made her feel years older, but certainly not ancient. She shivered as she looked outside again. She had a bad feeling about this year. The future felt as foreboding as the dark clouds looming in the far distance, threatening Downton with rain and thunder.

~ O ~

Lady Mary straightened up and smiled at Carson as he held the door for her. She had been invited to Granny's for tea. Just her, alone, like a real grownup lady. She felt giddy with anticipation as Carson helped her up into the carriage.

"Thank you, Carson," she said and beamed at him.

"You are most welcome, my lady," he said and grinned at her.

Mary giggled and settled more securely on the seat watching Carson close the door. She wobbled a little where she sat as the carriage started to move, not used to being alone on the seat. Carson was still standing there and she waved to him. He nodded and bowed his head a little.

As the carriage moved down the driveway Mary leaned back and giggled.

~ O ~

"Mary, my dear," Violet said to her granddaughter who was perched on the sofa across from her. "A lady never crosses her legs, she keeps them together and to the side, her feet together."

Mary made a face and looked at her skinny legs and her feet that dangled several inches above the floor.

"I think I am still too little, Granny. Perhaps I don't have to be a lady quite yet?"

Violet chuckled and smiled fondly at Mary. "Mary, you were born a lady and you will always be a lady. Now hold your teacup steady."

Mary balanced her cup and saucer, carefully, while eyeing her grandmother. She picked up the cup, her little pinky poking out, just like Granny had done.

"Did I do it right, Granny?"

"Yes dear. Now, when you are offered a pastry, you only ever accept one. If you're visiting, make sure that the one you select is one that is easy to eat. Still, it is not proper to eat the entire pastry."

Mary frowned. "Why not? Would they not find it rude if I didn't finish it? If it's good I'm sure I would want to."

"A lady never eats much in presence of others, Mary."

"Oh," Mary said and looked down into her teacup. "Honestly Granny that seems awfully silly."

"Perhaps, but that's how it's done."

Mary put her tea down and carefully picked up her shortbread, taking a tiny nibble before putting it back on the place again. She wiped her hand on her dress and Violet gasped.

"Mary, a lady uses her napkin. Always."

Mary rolled her eyes but picked up the napkin and wiped her hands and dabbed at her mouth. Violet nodded approvingly.

"Nanny says that she's so glad that we're all girls because little boys are so messy. She says that little boys almost never use their napkin."

Violet laughed. "Oh Mary, I'm sure that you're right. Still, would it not be lovely to have a little brother?"

"I don't think so, Granny," Mary said seriously. "Nanny says that little boys pick their noses and put frogs in girls' pockets."

"They also climb trees, and go on magical adventures. And as you grow older, your brother would watch over you always."

Mary made a face. "I don't think I need a silly boy watching over me. I'll do that myself."

"Perhaps." Violet thought about Mary and her sisters as she watched her granddaughter carefully sip her tea. "Mary, do you ever play with any other children?"

Mary shook her head. "Only Edie and Sybil."

"Perhaps we should have you pay a visit to Haxby Park, my dear? I will speak to your mother about it. It's about time that you get to know the other children in the area."

Mary nodded quietly, her eyebrow arched in amusement.

~ O ~

"I'm William Russell, but you may call me Billy," the little boy said and held out his hand to Mary.

"Lady Mary Crawley," Mary said proudly and shook his hand.

"May I call you Mary?" he asked, trying to remember his manners.

"I suppose," Mary said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm eight," he said and tilted his head. "My sister Jane is five and we have a baby sister, Lily, who's almost two."

"I'm almost seven and my sister is five. My other sister, Sybil, had to stay home with Nanny. She's just a baby."

"Is that your sister over there?" Billy asked and gestured to Edith who was sitting next to Cora holding on tightly to her skirt.

"Yes. That's Edie."

"Don't you have a brother?" Billy said and frowned. Mary shook her head. "Then who is the heir to Downton?"

"I am!" Mary said stubbornly, her little fists on her hips.

"But you're a girl," Billy said as if this explained everything.

"Of course I'm a girl," Mary huffed.

"Girls can't be heirs."

"Of course we can."

Billy shrugged and looked away. Remembering his father's words about being a proper little gentleman and host for the Downton girls, he turned back to Mary with a smile. Holding out his hand he bowed his head a little.

"Then Lady Mary, perhaps as the heir to Downton you would play with me?"

Mary giggled and nodded. "Of course I will. What shall we play?"

"How about hide and seek?"

Mary grinned, her eyes twinkling. She was excellent at this game, never giggling or letting her chaser know where she was hiding.

"That is a fabulous idea. Come, let's get the others."

In the end it had been the Russell children's Nanny who had organized the game. Evelyn Napier had picked the short straw and ended up staying behind, counting to a hundred while the other children ran screaming and laughing towards their hiding places. Mary and Billy took off with Edith in tow.

"Mary, wait for me," the little girl yelled after her older sister.

Billy knew his house well and rounded a corner only to duck behind a tapestry that hid a secret pathway. Mary was right behind him, eagerly following him as the two ventured deeper inside Haxby Park.

Edith stopped and stared down the now empty hallway. Turning her head she found only empty hallways behind her. Her lower lip started to tremble as she realized that she was all alone.

"Mary?" she called out, her voice hitching up in fear.

There was no response. Knowing that Mary and Billy must have gone this way she continued down the hallway, turned the corner and then another.

~ O ~

"This way," Billy whispered and took Mary's hand.

Mary grinned and followed. Her new boots made little clicking sounds on the hardwood floor. Billy hushed her again and she tried to tiptoe more quietly. Peeking around the corner they spotted Evelyn further down the hallway. Billy immediately pulled his head back. Mary clapped her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

Carefully moving forward again, Billy noted that Evelyn's back was to them. Tugging on Mary's hand he pulled her with him.

"Run!" he hissed to her.

Evelyn twirled around and cried out at the sight of the two. He took off after them but Billy and Mary were too fast and made it back first, cheering as they reached the goal before Evelyn had a chance to catch them.

~ O ~

"Mary, where's Edith?"

Mary looked up at her mother and then put her tea cup down before answering. "I don't know. I assumed that she was with the little children in the nursery."

"I just came from there. Nanny says she has not seen her since she ran off with the two of you."

Mary sighed and rolled her eyes. "Typical Edith."

"Mary!" Cora snapped. "We are guests in this house, and as such we need to be at our best. Now do get up and come help me find your sister."

~ O ~

Mary dragged her feet as she walked down the hallway next to Billy Russell. Once it had become apparent that Edith was not with any of the other children the adults had organized a search party. Haxby Park was a large estate and it would be easy for a five year old girl to get lost.

"This is the spot, Mama."

"This is where you saw your sister last?" Cora asked her.

Mary nodded. "Yes Mama."

"And where did you go next?"

Mary glanced at Billy, unsure what to say to her mother. "Mary?" Cora snapped. "I asked you a question."

"We went this way, Lady Hartington," Billy said and pulled the tapestry aside.

Cora's eyes widened at the sight of the dark and narrow hallway. "And Edith went with you?" Somehow she could not picture her middle daughter entering such a dark space.

Billy and Mary shook their heads. Cora sighed. She continued down the hallway, with Billy and Mary trailing behind, now and then opening doors, calling Edith's name.

~ O ~

Edith had been found asleep in a small sitting room almost at the other end of the estate. Her cheeks were streaked with her tears. Cora sat down and stroked her hair as she gently said her name. Edith's eyes fluttered open and she cried out at the sight of her mother. Throwing herself against Cora she started to cry again.

"Mary ran too fast. I asked her to wait for me, but she wouldn't listen," she hiccupped.

Mary rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Cora shot her oldest daughter a stern look and Mary eventually looked away.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I should have waited for her."

"Yes you should. Your sister is only five, Mary."

"I'm sorry, Edie."

Cora got up, carrying Edith and taking Mary's hand in a secure, almost painful grip as she marched back to the drawing room. Billy had run ahead, alerting his parents that Edith had been found.

~ O ~

"Can you please talk to her?" Cora said slightly exasperated.

"I would not worry too much," Robert said and kissed her before blowing out the candle on his nightstand. "Rosamund and I fought like dogs and cats growing up, and look at how fond we are of each other now."

Cora sighed. "I just don't understand what it is with Mary and Edith, why Mary seems to need to antagonize her sister so? She adores Sybil."

"_Everyone_ adores Sybil," he teased her.

Cora chuckled and nodded. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room and she stroked his cheek. "She is going to be a handful when she gets older, and I think she might be even prettier than Mary. I have a strong feeling that Sybil is the one that will give you the most gray hairs, my dear."

Robert laughed and pulled her to him. "Perhaps it will make me look even more dashing and distinguished?"

"My humble husband has spoken," she drawled.

Robert rolled her over and nuzzled her neck, making her shriek with laughter.

"It's a good thing that I love you so much, my darling," he said and grinned at her. "If not, such words would surely make me rush out of here in anger."

"Oh Robert," she sighed and shook her head.

"I think I still feel somewhat hurt by that comment," he said and nodded slowly. "Yes, I am positive that it does hurt something terribly."

Cora laughed and ran her hand through his hair. "And where exactly does this pain reside, my dear?" He pointed to his chest. She placed a lingering kiss there and then looked up at him. "Better?" He shook his head and pointed to his cheek.

Many kisses later, with the bed sheets tangled around their feet, Lord and Lady Hartington lay next to each other in blissful aftermath of their intense lovemaking.

"Did I find the spot?" Cora whispered.

"Hmm?" His eyes opened a crack.

"Did I ease the pain?" she teased and brushed her lips against his.

"Always, Cora. Always."

~ O ~

If it was one thing that nine year old Patrick Crawley enjoyed, it was teasing his cousin Mary. She was always so competitive and bossy and he truly enjoyed taking her down a peg or two. He shot his younger cousin a quick glance. Edith was so much nicer, always smiling at him and looking up at him as if he was her personal hero. She had pretty blonde hair too.

"One day Downton will be all mine," he said smugly to Mary.

"That's not true!"

"Of course it is. You don't have a brother. Papa is Cousin Robert's heir and he will inherit Downton someday, and then one day I will."

Mary bristled at his smug look. She took a step closer and put her hands firmly on his chest and pushed hard. Patrick fell down, crying out in the process as he landed on a rock.

"You're a liar, Patrick Crawley," she said and glared at him.

"No, I'm not. Ask your father," Patrick yelled, angry at her for yet again behaving more like a boy than a girl.

"I don't want to play with you anymore," she stated. "Your games are silly and childish anyway."

With those parting words she strode off, every bit a little lady as she returned inside.

Robert had watched the argument from his spot in the library. He sighed and walked out to where Patrick was sitting talking to Edith.

"Patrick?"

"I'm so sorry, Cousin Robert," Patrick said and sighed. "Mary did not believe me so she got angry."

"What did you tell her?" Robert asked, curious now.

"I just told her that one day Downton would be mine," the boy explained.

"I see," Robert said thoughtfully. "Downton is Mary's home you know. To hear that someone will take it away is probably very upsetting to her, would you not say? Perhaps you can be a little more sensitive towards your cousin?"

"Mary always thinks she's right," Edith said with a pout. "Patrick is the oldest, she should listen to him."

Robert chuckled and tilted his head looking at Patrick.

"I will try to behave more like a gentleman, Cousin Robert, even if Mary does behave more like a boy than a lady."

Robert ruffled the boy's hair and laughed. "Good boy, Patrick. One day you and Mary might look at each other in a bit different light."

Patrick frowned at Robert and shrugged. "I don't know about that."

"Don't worry about it for now, Patrick. Just try to remember that your cousins are young ladies and should be treated as such."

"Yes, Cousin Robert."

~ O ~

Mary had ended up in the safest place she knew. She stood in the doorway shuffling her shoes a little waiting for him to acknowledge her. When he looked up and spotted her, he smiled. She bit her lip.

"Lady Mary, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit to my office today?"

"Oh Carson," Mary exclaimed and ran to him. He opened his arms to her and put her on his lap. "Patrick is awful."

"I see," the butler said and stroked her hair. "What did he do this time?"

"He said that Downton would be his."

Carson sighed and nodded. "That is true. Though, you might still get a little brother, and in that case, Patrick will no longer have any claim on Downton, or anything else around here."

"Downton is mine!" she said stubbornly.

He chuckled and gently pinched her cheek. "You will always be Downton's little mistress, Lady Mary. Don't give up hope just yet. Downton might still become yours someday."

"I wish I was a boy," Mary whispered and burrowed her face against his shirt. "Then Papa would love me enough to give me Downton."

"His lordship loves you very much, Lady Mary. I don't want you any different, and neither does your father. You're perfect the way you are."

She sighed and wiped her eyes. "You really think so? He's paying so much attention to stupid Patrick."

"That's because Patrick is your guest. It would not be right for his lordship not to be attentive to him."

"I guess," Mary muttered.

"Now, Lady Mary, how about we dry those tears and talk to Cook about a treat?"

Mary grinned and nodded. "That sounds like a marvelous idea."

She jumped off Carson's lap and smiled up at him as she took his hand. She missed the fond smile on his lips and the look of sadness in his eyes as he watched her.

_**To be Continued…**_


	10. The War Comes to Downton

_**The story has come to an end. I decided to post the Epilogue at the end of Chapter 10 since it is fairly short. It occurred to me, as I read this story again, that this story really could be considered a prequel to my stories Christmas Past & Present, and Summer at Downton. Both stories are centered around teenage Mary & Matthew, but introduce everyone really. If you haven't read them yet, I welcome you to try Christmas Past & Present, which is set during the 1907 holiday season.**_

**...**

**...**

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Rating**: Mature/Explicit (this chapter)  
**Spoilers**: none, set before Season 1. The story takes place from 1887 to 1902.

**Note**: _This story was written for the 2012 Het Big Bang._

**Historical Note:** the Second Boer War lasted from 11 October 1899 til 31 may 1902.

…

_Special thank you to the lovely_ _Tambear_ _for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

_Also, thank you so much for the lovely reviews and favoriting/following this story. This is my first Robert/Cora story so I greatly appreciate it._

…

…

**From Paris to Downton Abbey** – _A Young Lord's Journey to Happiness_

**Part X – The War Comes to Downton**

Robert Crawley frowned as he read the latest update from the colonies. London had been buzzing lately with rumors and worry about the disturbance in South Africa.

"My lord," Carson said and gently cleared his throat next to Robert. "Would you like something else? I was going to bring the food downstairs to be kept warm."

"Oh, don't bother, Carson." Robert folded his newspaper and got up. "I am done."

"Thank you my lord."

Robert nodded and left the room, heading upstairs to see Cora. His gentle knock on her door was received with a '_come in'_. He smiled as he entered his wife's bedroom.

"Good morning, my dear," he said and kissed her cheek. "O'Brien."

"Good morning, Robert."

"Your lordship," O'Brien said with a serious nod. She stepped over to Cora and picked up her breakfast tray. "I will take this down, milady. Please ring for me when you're ready to get dressed, milady."

"Thank you O'Brien." Cora smiled at her and watched her maid leave.

Robert stood by the window, his hands clasped behind his back. "There's going to be a war, Cora."

"Do you really think so? Perhaps it is all a big fuss over nothing?"

He shook his head and turned around. "They have found gold and diamonds down there. I fear that it is only a matter of time before our colonies in the south will expand into new areas."

"Oh dear," she said softly and her brows furrowed. "You must have something to share with me in regards to this or you would not have brought it up. What is it Robert?"

He sat down on the bed and took her hands. "I will be asked to go… and I must."

She gasped and her eyes widened in horror. "No!" she exclaimed. She pulled her hands free and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. "Surely you're mistaken. You have a family, responsibilities. You're the Earl of Grantham, the head of your family."

"Cora, I must," he repeated. Pulling back a little he met her eyes. "I need to do my part, for England, for the Crown."

She started to cry, large silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "I simply do not understand men's idea of honor, defending their country, when they are risking everything. We need you, Robert," she exclaimed. "What if you should…"

He gently touched her lips. "Shhh," he whispered. "Do not voice your fear, my dear. I will be very careful and you have my word that I will return to you and our girls."

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the headboard. "You know that is an impossible thing to promise."

He nodded. They sat silently holding each other's hands as they pondered the months that lay ahead and what they might bring.

~ O ~

Robert had been correct. A few days later he received his marching orders. He was to report for training on the first day of November. When he shared the news with Cora she cried and wailed in such despair he almost changed his mind. _Almost_. A man had to do his duty for his country. Cora would be proud of him when he returned. As much as he tried to justify his going, it did nothing to ease his wife's pain.

On the day of his departure the entire staff had gathered to send him off. Cora stood silently outside Downton with Sybil in her arms, Mary and Edith standing next to her. Robert knelt in front of his daughters and opened his arms. Edith threw herself into his arms, clinging to him.

"Please don't go, Papa," she whispered.

"He must," Mary said sharply behind her.

Robert met his oldest daughter's serious eyes as he let go of Edith. "Mary."

Mary stood tall, like a little statue. He could tell that she was trying to be brave. He gently touched her cheek, stroking its incredible softness, memorizing the feel of it.

"Be brave, Papa," she said seriously.

"Of course, darling." He pulled her to him. "I know you will be too. Look after your Mama and sisters. I will miss you all so much."

"I promise I will."

Mary looked so serious he almost laughed. "I know, my dear. I know."

He had said his goodbye to Cora earlier, in the privacy of their bedroom. Their heated kisses had turned desperate and they had torn at each other's clothes before tumbling down on the bed in a frantic coupling. Afterwards she had cried softly and he had just held her close. Now they looked seriously at each other. He took her hand and squeezed it as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I am confident that you will keep the estate running smoothly while I'm gone, Cora," he said with a smile. "You are strong, and I am so proud of you."

"Be careful, Robert," she whispered. "And come back safely to us."

Sybil could feel her mother's tension and her lower lip started to tremble. "Papa!" she wailed.

Robert took his youngest daughter from Cora and kissed her soft cheek. "My sweet girl. Papa will be back."

Sybil, too young to understand what was going on, continued to cry as she absorbed the tension in the air around her. Moments later Edith was crying too, grabbing onto his trousers. Watching the spectacle in silence, Mary straightened up and looked seriously at her father.

"We will be fine, Papa," she said curtly. "Do not worry about us, but promise to fight bravely." She stepped closer and touched his sleeve. "I will write every day. You will hardly miss us at all."

"Oh Mary," he said softly. "I will look forward to that, and I promise to write as often as I can."

Cora and the girls watched as Robert quickly climbed inside the carriage. It would only be harder the longer he waited. He watched his family for as long as he could, now and then waving to them until they were no more than a blur against the building. When the carriage finally cleared the entrance of the estate he leaned back and closed his eyes. He missed them all so much already.

~ O ~

South Africa, spring of 1900

Robert wiped his brow with his sleeve, wishing that this infernal heat would cease. He knew of course that it would not. This was not England with her cool summers and gentle breezes caressing your face while you engaged in a friendly game of croquet on the lawn outside Downton Abbey. He sighed and reached for his canteen. Downton was a million miles away, something which he was extremely glad over when bullets were flying around his head. At least Cora and the girls were safe. He took a quick swig of water, before carefully tightening the cap on the bottle again, and tucking it securely in place on his side. Water was essential in this horrid place. You could never be too careful, he thought darkly.

Hours later he was resting against a wagon wheel in the shade. Today had been a good day. He had lost none of his men, and they had advanced a significant distance. The sun was finally setting and he allowed himself a moment of rest. His arms rested heavily on his knees, hand clasped around a mug of tea. He looked down into the pale beverage noticing humorously that his arms were darker than the brew. His normally pale English complexion had turned into a dark tan. He still remembered those first agonizing days with sunburn before his skin had adjusted. Robert chuckled to himself at the thought of what his daughters would say if they saw him now. He could easily imagine Mary laughing at the sight of him and touch his cheeks, asking why he had put shoe polish on his face. Edith would probably scream, horrified that her father had turned into a heathen from his time spent in Africa. Sybil was too little for him to really know her well, but memories of her sweet and curious nature made him think that she would accept him just the way he was, with a big smile and holding up her little arms to him, trusting and secure in his love for her.

"My darling girls," he sighed and shook his head as a heavy melancholy descended on him.

Thinking of his daughters was safe, comforting in this strange place. Thoughts of Cora however were not. He saved thinking of his beautiful, darling wife until safely in his army cot in his tent at night. Thoughts of her and the ache he felt when faced sleeping without her by his side, was agonizing at best. Silent angry tears often trickled down his face as he thought of her, wondering if she felt the same, sleeping alone in their large bed at Downton. On good nights he tried to envision Mary and Edith there with her. He had laughed and cried reading Cora's retelling of how the two girls had on several occasions come to her bedroom in the middle of the night, crawling into bed with their mother.

"My sweet girls," he whispered into the darkness.

When he had been home on leave the last time he had detected something new in Mary's eyes. His eight year old daughter seemed older and wiser than ever before. She had stood tall before him in the library, defiantly declaring that she was taking good care of Mama and that he need not worry. He had thanked her and put her on his lap. Her lower lip had trembled and he could see tears threaten to fall, but as always, his oldest daughter, so courageous and strong-willed, mustered up enough courage to stop her tears. He stroked her cheek and kissed her dark head. That had been over six months ago. Robert sighed heavily and rolled over, unable to find a comfortable position in the narrow cot.

A commotion and screaming outside his tent made him jump out of bed and into his boots in one fluid motion. Grabbing his gun he ran bare-chested out into the dark night.

"Get back inside, sir," one of his men shouted. He recognized it as Private Brown.

"What's going on?"

"A lioness," came the fast response. "She tried to kill one of the cows."

Robert sighed and lowered his gun a little. "She probably has cubs to feed. How are our supplies?"

"In excellent conditions, Sir."

"Then be a good fellow and get rid of the old meat. That should hopefully keep her away for a while. Be sure to put it far enough from our camp to not draw her back here. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

"I bid you goodnight again."

Robert ducked back inside and kicked off his boots. He clipped them together to prevent anything from crawling inside. An early incident with one of his men getting bitten by a spider had led to a new rule of shaking your boots and preventing anything from crawling inside. Before getting back in bed, Robert tossed the sheet back to inspect his sleeping place, another precaution. Snakes and scorpions sought warmth in the chilly night, and beds were a favorite spot. Robert had no desire to share his bed with anything crawling or slithering that might bite him in his sleep. To his relief the sheets were just as he had left them. He crawled back into bed and pulled the sheet and blanket up higher. Listening to the once foreign sounds of the South African night, Lord Grantham finally fell asleep.

~ O ~

Cora held the telegram from the war office in her hand. She dreaded opening it. Was he hurt? Dead? Was the war over? The questions surfaced faster than she could digest them. With a strangled sound she tore it open and read the contents. She clapped her hand over her mouth and yelped before rushing out into the hallway. She could hear laughter from the nursery and rushed down there. Cora stopped and watched the three girls playing. Mary, sensing someone there, looked up and smiled at her.

"Mama, are you quite all right?"

"I am wonderful, my dear. Girls, come here," she said and opened her arms.

Edith and Mary got up and walked over to her, dutifully hugging their mother. Little Sybil ran towards her on wobbly legs and shrieked with laughter as she fell against Mary. Cora gently scooped her youngest up and Sybil pressed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Mary rolled her eyes in a way much too mature for an eight year old girl.

"Honestly," she muttered. "You would think that she's a puppy."

"Mary," Cora said and gave her eldest daughter a look.

"She's drooling like a beast," Mary said and tilted her chin up. She gently touched Sybil's back. "But she is a darling so of course I still love her."

Cora laughed and nodded. She held out her hand to Edith who was chewing on the ribbon holding her braid together. Mary pulled it out of her sister's mouth and Edith squealed in protest.

"You're such a baby."

"I am not!"

"Girls," Cora said gently. "No fighting. Now come, let's have tea like grownup ladies. I have something wonderful to tell you."

Edith brightened up and smiled at her mother. "That sounds lovely."

Mary made a face and skipped ahead to the stairs. Hearing her mother call out to her she slowed her pace and descended the stairs as gracefully as at a ball at Windsor castle.

~ O ~

"Bates!"

"Yes, Sir?"

Robert grinned at the man as he entered the tent. "Great news. I have been granted leave. I am going home."

"Congratulations, Sir," John Bates said and smiled.

"Ready my things will you, Bates?"

"Right away, Sir."

"Good man, Bates."

Robert whistled as he started to shave. He was going home, back to England and away from this infernal hell hole. He would see Cora again, and his sweet little girls. Robert could hardly contain his excitement.

~ O ~

"Papa is coming home. Papa is coming home!"

Mary skipped along the walkway outside the library, her dark locks bouncing against her back. Her cheeks were pink and she was a little out of breath from having been running and twirling on the lawn, enjoying the warm summer day. She stopped when a dark figure blocked her path. Looking up she grinned at the stern butler standing there.

"Carson! Have you heard the marvelous news?"

"I have, Lady Mary. It is good news indeed to hear that Lord Grantham is coming home."

Mary took Carson's hand and the two continued together. "Do you think that he will recognize me?" she asked and looked up at her champion and confidant.

"Of course he will. You're his beautiful daughter."

She giggled and skipped by his side, covering her mouth when he made a face at her. "But I don't look the same," she said and sighed.

Carson smiled to himself. This was true. Lady Mary's baby teeth had been falling out with a speed he had never heard of before. As a result she was lisping a little and her beautiful smile was now filled with gaps.

"Of course," he said, deciding to tease her a little. "You're taller and your hair is longer."

"Carson!" she huffed and rolled her eyes at him. She showed her teeth in a wide grin that made him chuckle. "What if he finds me horrid? A monster?"

"I am sure that his lordship will love you just as much as he did before," Carson assured her with a gentle squeeze on her hand.

"I so hope that you're right, Carson," Mary said with a heavy sigh.

Carson smiled and looked down at the little girl. "I think that Cook has made some fresh lemonade this morning. Would you care for some?"

"Oh, would I ever!" she said and laughed as she gazed up at him with a toothless smile.

With a tight hold on Carson's hand, Mary skipped happily back inside in eager anticipation of a glass of ice cold lemonade. All worry about her father was gone for the moment.

~ O ~

Robert stepped off the train and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness on the gas lit platform. He had returned to London earlier than expected and in a mad dash managed to make the last train for Downton. He was bone tired, but the thought of getting home and holding Cora in his arms again made it seem the ultimate punishment to spend even one more night alone. Hefting his bag over his shoulder, he set off with renewed determination.

As the house came into view he stopped and gazed upon it. Downton was as impressive as always, beautifully lit up at this late hour. He made out Cora's bedroom and noticed with delight that some light seeped through the closed curtains. He almost ran the last stretch up to the front door. Impatient, he let himself in and dropped his bag by the door. The commotion had alerted Carson who was making his last rounds. His eyes widened a little at the sight of Robert, but otherwise he did not react to seeing him standing there.

"Lord Grantham, what a surprise," Carson said and nodded. "We were not expecting you until tomorrow, or I would have made sure the carriage was there waiting for you."

"I know, and I do apologize for arriving unannounced. The thought of just one more night away from here seemed unbearable."

Carson smiled a little in understanding. "Quite understandable, my lord. Welcome home. I believe that you will find all the ladies in Lady Grantham's room this evening, my lord."

"Oh?" Robert stopped halfway to the stairs and turned to Carson again. "And why is that?"

"I fear that the excitement of your arrival has had some slightly negative consequence for Lady Mary and Lady Edith. They have both come down with a bit of a temperature."

"Nothing serious I hope?" Robert said with a frown.

Carson shook his head. "Doctor Rawlins was here earlier and he said that it is nothing to worry about. Her ladyship promised them a story before bed, and I think it turned into somewhat of a rowdy event including at least one pillow fight."

Robert laughed and then quieted as he smiled at Carson. "Thank you for letting me know. Have a good night. Oh and Carson, thank you for taking such good care of them."

Carson bowed his head. "As I always will, my lord."

Robert hurried upstairs where he found the door to the bedroom slightly ajar. He could hear Cora's voice as she was reading. Silently pushing the door open he stepped inside. She looked up and gasped. Mary and Edith were tucked in on either side of her. Edith was, from what he could tell, asleep, and Mary's eyes were drooping, but as always she was fighting it.

"Robert!"

Mary's head snapped up at her mother's gasped exclamation and her eyes widened at the sight of him. "Papa!"

She leaped out of bed and ran to him. He scooped her up and kissed her cheek, hugging her hard.

"My darling girl, how I have missed you."

"Have you really, Papa?" she whispered.

He nodded. With Mary in his arms he walked over to the bed. He put her down and then sat down next to Cora, opening his arms to her. She sobbed as she threw herself against him. He just held her and stroked her back. Mary rolled her eyes at them.

"Honestly Mama," she said in a tone that sounded so much like her grandmother Robert and Cora laughed.

Edith stirred and blinked. She gasped when she spotted him and he winked at her.

"Papa?" she squeaked. "Am I dreaming or is it really you?"

"It's really me."

"I was so worried," she said and bit her lip.

A soft knock on the door made them all look up. Nanny was standing there smiling at the family reunion.

"Welcome home, Lord Grantham," she said politely. "Carson told me that you were back."

"Thank you Nanny."

"Lady Mary, Lady Edith, it's time for bed. I'm sure that your father is very tired after his journey."

"Oh must I?" Mary whined and rubbed her eyes.

Robert chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. "You should get some sleep if you want to go riding with your Papa tomorrow. That is if the doctor will allow it."

"Can we? Honestly?"

"Yes my darling. Now be a good girl and run along with Nanny."

"Yes Papa," Mary said and sighed heavily.

Both girls kissed their parents goodnight and then trekked off with Nanny, closing the door behind them. Finally alone, Robert cupped Cora's face and kissed her firmly.

"How I have dreamt of doing that," he whispered against her lips.

"Oh Robert, I know. I know."

He held her and they spoke quietly for a moment just enjoying being together again.

"I should get out of this uniform and take a bath," he said and stifled a yawn. He kissed her again. "Will you be awake a little longer? I don't blame you if you're tired."

"Hurry," she whispered and cupped his face. "I have waited too long to sleep next to you again."

Robert nodded and reluctantly left her side as he headed for his dressing room.

~ O ~

Cora had been asleep when he returned half an hour later, her book almost sliding out of her hand and the bedside lamp still lit. He just stood next to the bed watching her for a long moment. She was so beautiful; her soft locks spilled over the pillow and her slender arm was curled around her head. He gently took the book and placed it on the nightstand. Dousing the lamp, he placed his robe on her vanity chair and slipped between the sheets next to her. She made a content little sound as he wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her against him.

"Mmm, Robert."

"Go back to sleep, my dear," he said and kissed her shoulder.

Her even breathing told him that she was already asleep and he chuckled softly. Robert closed his eyes and fell asleep smiling, spooned up against his wife.

~ O ~

Robert moaned as a soft hand stroked him through his pajama bottoms. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself face to face with a grinning Cora.

"I thought you would never wake up," she teased him.

He kissed her firmly and pulled her closer. "Dear God," he gasped when she slipped her hand inside his bottoms and wrapped her fingers around him. "I've not had release in months, darling. If you don't slow down I will spend prematurely."

She chuckled and sat up, slipping her nightgown over her head and tossing it aside. "Then perhaps my husband would be so inclined to pay me some loving attention?" she purred.

He laughed and nodded. "And you're sure that we will not be interrupted by say, a precocious eight year old?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I can assure you that Nanny is wise enough to keep the girls away from our bedroom the morning after your return. O'Brien will not show up until I ring for her, so you have nothing to worry about, Robert. No one but me will see you in all your glory." She brushed her lips over his, teasing them with the tip of her tongue. "And just as a precaution, I locked the doors."

"Cora you are a genius!"

Robert laughed as he pulled her on top of him. She smiled at him and caressed his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her palm, nuzzling her fingers.

~ O ~

Lady Mary was sulking as she doodled on her page. The doctor had been quick to deny her request to go riding with her father. Then Nanny had forbid her from seeing her parents, saying that her father needed to sleep, that he was tired from fighting the war.

"Stupid dumb old war," she muttered and stabbed her pen into the inkwell so hard it splattered onto the desk.

She dipped her finger in the dark ink and a mischievous smirk spread over her pretty little mouth. Looking over her shoulder she spotted her sister playing with her doll. Hiding her stained hand she skipped over to Edith.

"Are you still playing with that silly old doll?"

"Myrtle is not silly," Edith said and pouted.

"She's sick, can't you see that?"

"What? Of course she's not sick!" Edith squealed.

Mary touched the doll's face making little dark spots all over its face. Edith screamed in horror. Nanny rushed over, grabbing Mary by the arm, pulling her away from her sister.

"See, I told you. She has cholera," Mary said smugly, picking a deadly illness she had heard of, but really knew nothing about. Still Edith would not know, so what did it matter.

"Lady Mary!" Nanny exclaimed. "That is not proper behavior for a lady. Apologize to your sister."

"Sorry," Mary muttered and looked away.

"You're not sorry at all!" Edith cried out and ran out of the nursery leaving poor Myrtle behind.

Nanny sighed and picked up the doll. There was not much she could do about it. The ink had stained the porcelain face. She shot Mary a stern look.

"You will return to your seat and I want you to start writing _I will not be mean to Edith_ a hundred times."

"Oh Nanny, must I really?" Mary whined and rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do. And if I see you move from that chair, I will tie you to it."

Mary's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare! Papa would have you sacked."

Nanny chuckled and caressed Mary's hair. "No he wouldn't and I wouldn't tie you that hard. Now on with it."

Mary made a face, muttering to herself about how it was not fair that just because she was a child everyone could tell her what to do. Nanny just laughed and told her to keep writing.

~ O ~

Robert stared up at the bed canopy. He was on his back with his hands under his head, Cora sleeping soundly with her head on his chest and arm around his waist. He moved a little and stroked her back. She hummed and started to stir. He wished that he could lounge in bed with her all morning, but he had promised Mary to go riding with her today since the doctor had finally given her a clean bill of health. Cora looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, my dear."

"You look especially lovely this morning, darling," he said and pulled her closer so he could kiss her.

"Mmm, please go on," she purred as he caressed her.

"Your hair is delightfully tousled and you are warm and soft."

She laughed and moved her leg over his, rubbing gently against him. Robert groaned. Then her fingers closed around him and he was done for. He rolled her over and stroked between her legs. She whimpered and pushed against his hand. He frowned when she rolled away from him but then grinned in understanding when she eased up on her hands and knees. Moving in position behind her he entered her. She tossed her head back gasping at the feeling. With one hand on her hip and the other stroking her softly, Robert moved against her. When her sounds became more urgent he slid his hand up her back and grabbed her hair. She cried out and pulsed around him. He grunted and moved faster, his body slapping against hers. When she closed tightly around him, he pressed his fingers firmly against her folds as he kept moving towards his own release.

Cora lazily drew invisible patterns on his chest as they basked in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He loved her like this, relaxed and sated, with a blissful smile on her face.

"I really just want to stay here with you all day," he said and stroked her cheek. "However, I promised Mary to go riding with her today."

"And you should."

"I just don't want my wife to feel neglected."

"I know for a fact that she is a great deal more forgiving than your daughter," Cora said with an amused smile.

Robert laughed and shook his head. "Mary really is a bit contrary, isn't she?"

Cora sighed. "I am so glad that you're home, Robert. Nanny and I have tried, but Mary has definitely been acting up in your absence. I understand that it is a child's way of rebelling against things she doesn't understand, but her behavior still needs to be dealt with."

He kissed her softly. "I will try to do my best to mold our eldest into at least somewhat of a proper lady," he promised. "At least she has her mother's beauty to make up for her when her stubborn streak sets in."

Cora giggled and kissed him fondly. "You sweet, sweet man."

Cora snuggled closer in his arms closing her eyes as she felt tears threaten to spill. "I've missed you so very much," she whispered.

He just held her closer and rested his chin on her head, unsure what to say to ease her worries.

~ O ~

"Papa! Look!"

Robert smiled at Mary, sitting proudly on her pony, straight as an arrow, her little riding outfit dark against the gray pony's pale coat. Spotting the fox cubs playing at the edge of the forest he nodded. Robert nudged his horse closer to her.

"Foxes love to play, Mary."

"They look just like puppies," she said and laughed.

Mary gripped the reins tightly and patted her pony's neck when he moved impatiently.

"Come, let's head towards the bridge," he said to her. "It's getting late and I promised your Mama that we would be back in time for tea."

Mary laughed and nudged her pony forward. He followed her, delighting in her skill which had improved significantly since they last rode out together.

~ O ~

"Wasn't it marvelous, Papa?" Mary said excitedly as she gazed up at him when the two entered the grand hallway.

"Did you have a good time, my dear?" Cora asked and caressed Mary's cheek.

"Oh, Mama, it was glorious!" Mary said and laughed. "We saw baby foxes and Papa let me jump over a fallen tree. I did it perfectly, Mama!" she said and laughed. "Please tell her, Papa. Did I not take the jump perfectly?"

"You did, my darling girl," he said and smiled fondly at her. "Courageous and determined you charged ahead, not showing any fear. I am so proud of you."

Mary twirled around and then stepped up to him, placing her little glove clad hands on his waist. "Thank you ever so much, Papa, for riding out with me. Please do promise that we will again soon."

He cupped her darling face and smiled at her. "We will. Now hurry upstairs. I'm sure that your bath is ready for you. It will not do if the earl and his eldest daughter smell like a barn now, will it?"

She giggled and made a face. "You're silly, Papa."

He made a stern face at her. "Who are you calling silly? You should show more respect for your father, young lady."

Mary laughed more and his face broke into a wide grin. Bending down he picked her up and she wrapped her little arms around his neck. They smiled at Cora, who just shook her head at them.

"Dearest Cora," Robert said playfully. "These two Crawleys are overdue for a bath."

"I could not agree more," she said and wrinkled her nose.

Mary giggled and hugged her father tighter. "I do love you, Papa," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Cora touched her hand to her chest watching her husband and daughter. The fear of losing him descended heavily on her but she forced it away. He was here now and everything was all right.

~ O ~

Robert was fascinated by the change in Cora since his departure. Her natural assertiveness and leadership had emerged and she now ran the house as efficiently as his mother once had. It amused him a little that she would often get up before him these days.

"Cora," he protested when she started to extract herself from under his arm. "Do you absolutely have to get up now?"

"Robert, dear," she said patiently and kissed his cheek. "It's Wednesday. I am meeting with Mrs. Bowen and Mrs. Patmore this morning to inspect the pantry and discuss the meals for the upcoming week so Mrs. Bowen can order what we need."

"Mrs. _Patmore_?" he said in surprise.

Cora nodded. "Cook gave her notice. Her sister is very ill and she needed to help her look after her children. She is back in Wales."

Robert sighed. "And how is Patmore working out?"

"Excellent," she said chipper. "I think she might even be better." He raised his eyebrow in disbelief and it made her giggle. "Of course, if you have me lie in bed all day there will not be any food to cook with…"

Robert grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. Cora laughed and squirmed in his arms.

"Cora Crawley, you have absolutely no respect or empathy for your suffering husband," he muttered against her neck before planting a series of kisses there.

"I just happen to know my husband's stomach," she teased. "And how utterly miserable he can be when he is not allowed his little after dinner treats. I don't even want to think about what would happen if porridge is all we have to offer for dinner."

Robert burst out laughing and pulled her down for a kiss. "Oh Cora," he sighed as their eyes met. "You do make me happy. So very, very happy."

Cora felt tears in her eyes and kissed him fiercely. Passion stirred in them both and hands and lips found sensitive spots. Mrs. Bowen would just have to wait a little, Cora mused before Robert found a spot so sensitive all her thoughts flew out of her head.

~ O ~

Bathed and dressed, Cora looked every bit the countess she was as she walked downstairs to meet with the housekeeper. She smiled at Carson as he came out of the dining room.

"Good morning, my lady."

"Good morning, Carson. His lordship should be down in a few minutes."

"Very good, my lady. I will inform Mrs. Patmore."

"Would you please let Mrs. Bowen know that I'm in the drawing room?"

He nodded. "Is there anything else, my lady?"

"That will be all. Thank you Carson."

The butler bowed his head and turned to head downstairs. Cora made her way to the drawing room and her desk, thoughts focused on the week ahead.

.

.

**~ ~ EPILOGUE ~ ~**

Peace had come at last. Cora could hardly believe it. Robert was coming home. She was giddy with excitement. He had wired them that he would be back on the twenty first. Determined to have everything in perfect order upon his return, Cora had informed Mrs. Bowen that she wished to meet with her to do an inspection of the common rooms.

~ O ~

Cora straightened up where she stood outside Downton watching the carriage coming up the driveway. She smiled and looked down when Edith took her hand, squeezing it tightly. On her other side Mary stood silently watching, her hands resting on Sybil's shoulders. Cora stroked Mary's hair. Mary turned her face up, her dark eyes serious.

"Chin up, my dear," Cora said cheerfully at her. "Your Papa has been waiting a long time to see your pretty smile again."

Mary grinned, showing off her new teeth. "I am so very, very happy, Mama," she said and sighed.

"We all are, Mary." Cora smiled at her daughters and wrapped her arm around Mary's shoulders, pulling her closer. "Papa is home and the war is over. Everything will be all right now."

**THE END**

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

**_Thank you for joining me on this journey. This was my first Robert/Cora story and I must say that I really enjoyed writing it. Your comments and reviews were greatly appreciated. As a writer you always have some doubts about parts of the story, or you're not sure if all the voices/actions are IC. To hear your thoughts and learn of which parts spoke to you has been delightful!_**


End file.
